Romance d'un été à Montauk
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: Oui, Sally et Poséidon sont les parents de Percy, oui, ils se sont rencontrés à Montauk et y ont passé un été mais comment se sont déroulés ces deux mois au bord de la plage?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sally Jackson tourna la clef et pénétra dans la cabine qui était désormais la sienne pour les mois à venir. Une forte odeur de renfermé l'atteignit au visage et comme il faisait sombre, elle alla ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets qui grincèrent, preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis fort longtemps. Le soleil entra à flots et elle laissa son regard errer sur la pièce. Les meubles branlants étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et le sol de sable qui était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans le bungalow, des toiles d'araignées s'épanouissaient dans tous les recoins, les rideaux étaient délavés mais ses finances ne lui permettaient pas de s'offrir mieux que cette cabine meublée.

Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, la mer s'échouait contre la plage.

« Je suis face à la mer, se dit-elle pour égayer un peu son moral, et le restaurant n'est qu'à quelques minutes à pieds. »

A la mort de son oncle, elle avait du faire face aux dettes du défunt et aux différentes factures qui s'accumulaient. Elle avait prié le propriétaire de son immeuble de lui accorder des délais de paiement, que le brave homme, dans un élan de pitié, lui avait accordé mais n'avait pas tardé à comprendre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec son maigre salaire. Elle avait consciencieusement épluché les petites annonces mais n'avait trouvé aucun emploi à sa portée ou qui lui rapporterait suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir. Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de recevoir plusieurs courriers des créanciers et du propriétaire qui s'impatientaient, elle avait trouvé une annonce d'un petit restaurant de Long Island qui recherchait une serveuse. Le salaire, sans être élevé lui permettrait de vivre décemment et en faisait des recherches, elle avait découverts l'existence de ce vieux bungalow à louer et dont le loyer était raisonnable du fait de son exigüité et de son état d'abandon.

Sally avait réfléchit toute la nuit. A la mort de ses parents, elle avait été confié à son oncle. Un homme autoritaire et froid d'une quarantaine d'année qui l'avait toujours délaissée. Elle avait rapidement appris à se débrouiller seule depuis lors, elle n'avait pu compter que sur elle pourtant elle ne s'était jamais vraiment senti l'âme d'une aventurière. Elle avait vu des gens que fréquentait son oncle tout perdre et se retrouver à la rue et elle avait peur de finir comme eux, de quitter cette vie difficile mais dont elle était habituée pour une existence pire encore et inconnue. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout long Island et encore moins Montauk, n'ayant jamais quitté les quartiers du centre de New York. Mais elle devait également faire face à la réalité et celle-ci disait que de toute manière, dans très peu de temps, elle serait expulsée et se retrouverait sans rien. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout et se jeter dans l'inconnu.

Le lendemain matin, sa décision était prise, elle s'était rendue au restaurant qui lui avait accordé la place puis au propriétaire du bungalow qui avait accepté de lui louer pour une période indéterminée, trop heureux de trouver enfin un locataire. Sally avait vendu les meubles et les bibelots de son oncle et de cet argent, avait remboursé ses loyers en retard au propriétaire et avancé le montant des prochains à celui du bungalow ce qui lui avait permis de quitter l'immeuble et de partir emménager à Long Island. Un voyage avait suffi pour transporter toutes ses affaires.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et déposa ses bagages sur le lit aux draps remplis de sable puis s'assit. Elle laissa son regard balayer le petit espace. C'était exigu, branlant et défraichi mais c'était le départ de sa nouvelle vie. Alors qu'elle se levait pour mettre de l'ordre dans la petite cabine pour tacher de la rendre habitable, Sally se promit qu'elle n'échouerait pas. Elle se construirait une nouvelle vie, ici.

SPSPSPSPSP

Au fin fond de l'Atlantique, là où la pression était fatal pour tout être humain, se dressait un palais majestueux tout d'or et d'argent de style gréco-romain et dont l'entrée était gardée par une haute statue de cinq mètres représentant un homme portant une armure romaine et tenant fièrement dans sa main un trident. Il s'agissait du palais sous-marin de Poséidon, le mythique dieu de la mer et des océans en furie, des tremblements de terre et des sources et le père des chevaux. Celui-ci venait d'apparaître dans une brume marine, revenant d'une petite réunion au Mont Olympe particulièrement longue et des plus ennuyeuses. Depuis 6000 ans, il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire alors pourquoi Zeus s'obstinait-il à lui répéter à chaque fin de printemps que ce n'était pas la peine de créer un cataclysme ? Il savait qu'il avait un caractère parfois emporter mais tout de même !

Soupirant, il s'installa sur son trône. Par l'Olympe, ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas à plaindre. Il était un dieu, l'un des trois grands ce qui lui assurait le respect du monde mythologique, il vivait avec ses enfants dans un palais majestueux qu'il avait construit, les créatures marines lui obéissaient et il possédait assez de pouvoir pour créer séismes, tsunamis et crues de fleuves. Sauf que Zeus lui avait interdit de se livrer à ce genre de petits exercices et qu'il ne servirait actuellement à rien de créer un quelconque cataclysme car il n'était ni en guerre ni contrarié d'une quelconque façon contre qui que ce soit. Et de toute manière, aucun humain ne comprendrait d'où cela provenait. Les humains avaient depuis longtemps cessé de croire en eux, les Dieux de l'Olympe, de les craindre et de les célébrer, ce qui était assez frustrant. Autrefois, les Dieux étaient vénérés et la Terre était leur terrain de jeux... et de chasse bien que le dieu de la mer avait une légère préférence pour les immortelles.

Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs n'était-il pas retourné sur Terre pour autre chose que ces responsabilités ? Sept siècles ? Dix ? Il ne se souvenait plus exactement… et c'était selon lui le signe qu'il avait besoin de vacances ! Oh, bien sûr, il y avait cette promesse qu'il avait faite à ses frères, Zeus et Hadès, de ne pas tomber amoureux d'une mortelle mais il s'agissait juste de vérifier que son charme fonctionnait toujours et non de trouver l'âme sœur, juste d'échapper à la monotonie du quotidien. Il prit sa décision. Il convoqua son fils Triton, celui en lequel il avait le plus confiance et qui connaissait le mieux sa façon de diriger son royaume, et lui en confia la charge pendant son absence. Son fils ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, à la fois heureux et fier que son père lui fasse assez confiance pour lui permettre de prendre sa place durant quelques jours mais surpris et pris de court par sa décision rapide, cependant, Poséidon ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser et disparut dans une brise marine.

Quand pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à critiquer. J'ai essayer d'être fidèle au roman mais j'ai un peu de mal à respecter les caractères de chacun des personnages. J'ose pourtant espérer que ce prologue de ma première fic vour plait et vous encourage à lire la suite.

Nora Halliwell


	2. Curiosité et observation

Chapitre 1 : Curiosité et observation

Sally Jackson soupira de soulagement lorsqu'enfin elle put quitter son tablier et retourner chez elle. Sa première journée avait été épuisante. Le restaurant était plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait et n'avait pas désempli de l'après-midi. Les commandes s'étaient accumulées, elle s'était sentie appelée de tous côtés et au milieu de l'agitation et de la précipitation, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas se tromper dans le service et à être suffisamment rapide pour ne pas solliciter l'énervement des riches touristes qui venaient visiter l'île. Par ailleurs, personne ne l'avait aidé ou même soutenu dans sa journée. Après une rapide présentation par le patron et les salutations de ses collègues à peine marmonnées, son nom n'avait été beuglé que par les cuisiniers qui lui indiquaient ensuite la table à servir. Cependant, Sally était assez satisfaite d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas renversé un seul plateau, ne s'était trompée que deux fois dans les commandes et avait déjà touché un maigre pourboire. Le reste viendrait avec l'expérience, pensa-t-elle.

Elle quitta la rue principale pour prendre une petite ruelle qui débouchait sur la plage. Une fois qu'elle l'eut rejointe elle ôta ses chaussures, laissant ses pieds endoloris s'enfoncer dans le sable chaud et gagna lentement l'océan, respirant profondément l'air iodé. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bord, laissant la houle venir lui tremper les jambes douloureuses d'être restée debout toute la journée, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Par ailleurs, le flux marin régulier l'aidait à se calmer, à évacuer la tension de la journée, s'était aussi relaxant pour elle qu'une longue douche bien chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre les rochers de son promontoire.

Elle ne vit donc pas l'homme de cinq mètres de hauteur apparaître silencieusement quelques mètres plus loin sur la plage et agiter son trident pour prendre la taille et les vêtements de n'importe quel humain. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui que son attention fut attirée par une naïade passablement paniquée sous l'eau. Il s'approcha et écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Ce fut une vague plus grande que les autres qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Sally qui se redressa vivement, trempée. Elle rit et se leva pour récupérer la chaussure qu'elle avait perdue, emporté par les flots. C'est là qu'elle vit l'homme debout face à l'océan qui commençait à perdre ses couleurs de feu alors que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant laissaient place à la nuit. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un voisin et voyant là l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les habitants de l'île, elle le rejoignit pour le saluer mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mères, elle se figea et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Une femme était en train de parler à l'inconnu, ce qui en soit, n'avait rien d'anormal. Ce qui était plus surprenant était qu'elle parvenait à parler _sous_ l'eau !

Son couinement n'échappa pas à l'homme qui sortit de sa contemplation de la jeune femme qui, effrayée, s'enfuit rapidement pour retourner dans les profondeurs. L'homme tourna la tête vers Sally qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit que la naïade venait de quitter.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave et chaude.

Sally reporta son attention sur lui et son cœur rata un battement. Il était tout simplement extraordinaire, au sens premier du terme. Bien que la pénombre qui s'installait l'empêchait de bien distinguer les détails de son visage et qu'il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme, il émanait autour de lui une sorte d'aura de puissance, chaude qui se rependait autour de lui. Il semblait avoir environ trente ans soit dix ans de plus qu'elle et semblait être pécheur avec sa peau bronzée, ses mains râpeuses comme abimées d'avoir manipulé les filets, ses sandales, son bermuda et sa chemise hawaïenne.

-Je… je croyais avoir vu une femme dans l'eau, balbutia Sally en secouant la tête.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous deux scrutèrent les flots.

-Vous avez vu ? répéta finalement l'homme d'une voix si basse que Sally se demanda si il s'adressait à elle ou à lui-même.

Sa voix grave et songeuse ainsi que son visage qui ne dissimulait rien de sa surprise firent douter Sally. L'homme l'avait-il vu également ou était-il comme les autres? Dans le doute, mieux valait être prudente.

-Oui, répondit Sally. Mais elle est partie si vite... Ce doit être mon imagination.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il fixait les flots et semblait réfléchir. Puis, il tourna son regard vers elle et scruta son visage avec attention. Cela la mit mal à l'aise et pour essayer d'échapper à cet examen minutieux, elle demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

-Vous habitez dans le coin ?

L'homme cessa de la scruter et se leva.

-Non, répondit-il assez sèchement en s'éloignant. Je dois m'en aller.

Sally fut prise de court et ne put que le regarder s'en aller à grandes enjambées.

« Quel vieux loup de mer ! » pensa-t-elle, « Décidément, vu l'amabilité des gens d'ici, ça promet ! ». D'un pas lourd et légèrement vexée, elle retourna à son bungalow.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

De loin, l'homme la regarda rentrer chez elle. Il était troublé. Elle avait vu la Naïade. Comment ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mortelle et pourtant la brume ne semblait pas l'affecter. C'était indéniable, cette jeune femme avait attiré son attention.

Les personnes capables de voir à travers la brume étaient fortes rares. Voilà plus de treize siècles que le seigneur de la mer n'en avait pas rencontré et c'était pourquoi Sally Jackson l'intriguait ainsi et il décida, à partir de cet instant, de l'observer de différentes manières et sous diverses formes pour répondre à sa curiosité.

Lorsqu'elle était chez elle, il se dissimulait parmi les vagues et l'observait nettoyer et réparer avec acharnement, armée de vieux et lourds outils, le bungalow comme l'aurait fait un artisan ou simplement marcher sur la plage pendant des heures avant de rentrer, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle travaillait, il prenait l'aspect d'un poisson exotique dans l'aquarium au fond de la salle, ce qui lui laissa un champ de vision assez large pour voir tout ce qui se passait dans le restaurant et ainsi lui permettait de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Il voyait comme elle se donnait du mal dans son travail et comme ses collègues ne lui accordaient aucune attention sauf peut-être une certaine Lindsay, un femme replète et des plus banale, qui, au fil des jours, avait commencé à lui adresser la parole en dehors du cadre professionnel, une fois leurs services terminés. Il voyait ses collègues l'ignorer, se moquer d'elle et de sa maladresse, parfois, mais la jeune femme ne se plaignait jamais et restait douce, charmante et infiniment gracieuse en toute circonstance.

Cette femme était fascinante et ne cessait de l'intriguer. Elle était forte mais en même temps il la sentait fragile. Au fil des jours, loin de se lasser de son observation, l'attention qu'il lui portait et sa curiosité envers elle grandissaient. Cinq jours après avoir commencer son observation, il se décida à la rencontrer mais pas encore sous forme humaine.

Il connaissait son itinéraire lors de ses balades sur la plage par cœur à présent et il prit l'apparence d'un étalon comme il l'avait autrefois fait avec Déméter pour l'approcher. Comme il l'avait prévu, il La vit bientôt approcher, marchant lentement au bord de la plage, laissant la mer lui lécher les pieds. Enfin, Sally Jackson l'aperçu et se figea. Son visage, un instant, afficha une totale incompréhension, sans doute se demandait-elle ce que ce cheval faisait là, seul, puis son visage s'emplit de douceur. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un trognon de pain qu'un enfant avait refusé de manger comme il était soit disant « trop dur » et qu'elle avait oublié de jeter, ou peut-être l'avait-elle gardé pour elle, pensant que ce serait toujours cela en moins à payer, et tendit la main vers lui. Elle avançait lentement, murmurant des paroles douces de peur, sans doute, de l'effrayer. Mais le Dieu de la mer n'avait aucune envie de fuir et la laissa l'approcher.

-Bonjour, mon beau, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le chanfrein. Tu en veux ? C'est pour toi.

Elle leva légèrement la main qui tenait le morceau de pain et Poséidon, faisant ce qu'on attendait d'un cheval, l'avala. Elle rit lorsque ses lèvres lui chatouillèrent la main et elle lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la gorge.

-T'es un bon cheval, murmura-elle à son oreille. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous être comme toi !

Bien qu'elle ait dit cette phrase d'un ton joyeux, il discernait de la tristesse et du regret dans sa voix. Elle continua à le caresser en lui massant le flanc. Il tourna la tête pour bien la voir.

-Alors, reprit-elle, d'où tu viens ? Tu es tout seul ? On serait deux dans ce cas mais tu dois bien avoir un maître qui doit te chercher. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de chevaux sauvages dans les environs et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur des humains.

Elle sursauta quelque peu lorsque Poséidon secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour répondre et qu'il leva la patte avant, dévoila son sabot nu.

-Mais tu n'es pas ferré ! s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle revint prudemment caresser son chanfrein et il fit bien attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens, mon pauvre ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Poséidon se dirigea alors vers la mer et se coucha sur le bord de la plage. Il eut peur qu'elle parte mais elle le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui en reprenant ses caresses. Elle ne semblait pas trouver son comportement étrange. Il fit un mouvement de tête comme pour lui montrer l'océan.

-Oui, convint-elle, c'est beau.

Le cheval souffla par ses nasaux et elle rit. Elle se cala contre lui et poursuivit ses cajoleries. Poséidon était bien, il se sentait heureux même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Cette mortelle était spéciale, il le sentait. Elle souffrait de solitude mais elle avait la force, la douceur et la grâce des grandes reines avec ses cheveux bruns qui ondulaient comme une rivière et ses yeux qui changeaient de couleurs avec la lumière.

Il sentit bientôt son poids sur lui s'alourdir et il sut qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée par sa journée de travail. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et reprit sa forme humaine. Là, il s'autorisa à la prendre dans ses bras et à caresser doucement son visage. Sa peau était douce, ses cheveux étaient soyeux et son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres presque malgré lui. Il la regarda un long moment avant de la ramener chez elle, de l'allonger sur son lit et de s'en aller dans une brise marine.

Dès le lendemain, il reprit son observation mais cela ne lui suffisait plus désormais. Il voulait de nouveau toucher cette peau si douce. Il était frustré de devoir se contenter de la regarder à travers les vitres verdâtre de l'aquarium. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que son intérêt dépassait la curiosité. Il tombait amoureux. La promesse qu'il avait fait à Zeus et à Hadès lui revint brutalement à l'esprit et la menace qui pesait sur lui en cas de trahison également. Puis, il se dit que cet accord visait uniquement à l'empêcher d'avoir des enfant avec une mortelle et que du temps qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant, le serment n'était pas rompu. Or, le but de sa visite n'était pas d'engendrer un demi-dieu, il n'y avait donc aucun risque. Aussi se décida-il à la rencontrer en personne, sous forme humaine cette fois et à lui parler.

Il quitta l'aquarium en fin d'après-midi, et se rajeunit pour prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 24 ans qui puisse la séduire. Il pénétra dans le restaurant et s'installa à une table qu'il avait repérée lors de ses espionnages et qu'il savait dans son secteur. Le restaurant était bondé ce jour-là et il du prendre son mal en patience pour finalement voir Sally Jackson s'avancer vers lui, un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres. Elle était très belle.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle. Vous avez choisi ?

-Pas tout à fait. Je voudrais savoir…

-Sally ! retentit une voix tonitruante provenant des cuisines.

La jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête vers l'homme gras qui passait sa tête par la porte des cuisines et fit signe à une de ses collègues d'un air inquiet.

-J'arrive ! Excusez-moi, monsieur, je dois y aller. Mon amie Lindsay va s'occuper de vous.

Elle tourna les talons et sa collègue vint prendre sa commande. Poséidon était si frustré et énervé qu'il du se maitriser pour ne pas faire exploser tout ce qui contenait la moindre goutte d'eau. Il ne réalisa que la jeune femme attendait sa commande que lorsqu'il surprit son regard interrogateur.

-C'est inutile, dit-il, je ne prendrais rien. Il faut que je m'en aille.

Sans attendre, et sans prêter la moindre attention au couinement outré de la serveuse, il quitta le restaurant et du se résoudre à reprendre sa place d'observateur... pour le moment. Car une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il rencontrerait Sally Jackson.

Alors, commentaires chers lecteurs? J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste dans tout ce qui est étapes de séduction aussi je ne vous reprocherais rien si vous trouvez ce chapitre un peu trop à l'eau de rose et Poséidon, le puissant dieu de la mer sans peur et sans reproche bien timoré, mais qui sait? Toutes se années de solitude au fond de l'Atlantique l'ont peut-être rendu timide? Mdr!

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour me lire.

Bonne journée à tous! NH


	3. Nethuns Okeanos

Chapitre 2 : Nethuns Okeanos

Ce soir-là, Sally Jackson rentra chez elle épuisée. Une serveuse n'avait pas pu prendre son service et Sally avait du la remplacer à l'improviste sous l'ordre express de son patron. Il était plus de onze heures du soir lorsqu'elle quitta enfin le restaurant et à peine eut-elle tourné au coin de la rue qu'un homme et quelques un de ses copains qui sortaient d'un bar et n'avaient visiblement pas soif la sifflèrent.

-Hé, chérie, t'viens boire un verre ? beugla le premier

-Sans façon, répliqua Sally avec dégout en reprenant son chemin.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de petites scènes lorsqu'elle finissait tard le soir. Il suffisait généralement de les rabrouer avec conviction pour pouvoir poursuivre sa route sans encombre. Mais il semblait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses jours car elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une odeur de whisky la frappa au visage.

-Allez, chérie, fais pas ta mijaurée !

-Viens boire avec nous ! renchérit un deuxième en s'approchant à son tour. J't'invite.

-Non ! répliqua Sally en se dégageant rapidement.

Un autre homme la saisit par le bras et la tira vers une petite cours sombre derrière le bar. Il était si ivre qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir fixé son regard sur elle, paraissant porter toute son attention sur un point situé au-dessus de son épaule.

-On va s'amuser, qu'on te dit !

-Lâchez-moi ! cria Sally en tentant vainement de se dégager.

L'homme était peut-être saoul mais sa force ne s'en retrouvait en rien amoindrie.

Devant l'insistance et la violence que ces trois hommes commençaient à manifester, Sally prit peur. Mais alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir. Une voix grave et chaude qui lui donna des frissons retentit d'un ton dangereusement calme derrière elle.

-Il me semble que cette demoiselle a dit « non ». Qu'y a-t-il dans ce simple mot qui soit hors de votre portée ?

Sally se sentit soulagé en percevant cette voix qui lui paru familière bien que ne sachant pas où l'avoir entendue. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir son sauveur. C'était un jeune homme qui devait être légèrement plus vieux qu'elle, autour des vingt cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau qui brillaient à la lueur des réverbères et sa peau était foncée, bronzée par le soleil. Il se tenait nonchalamment debout à quelques mètres d'eux, calme, les mains dans les poche de son blue-jeans sans montré le moindre signe d'intimidation. La brute numéro une releva la tête et nargua le nouvelle arrivant.

-T'es qui toi, d'abord ? Le prince charmant ?

-Ouais, mêle-toi de tes affaires, espèce de touriste ! renchérit le second.

Le nouveau venu, nullement effrayé, s'avança calmement d'un pas, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Veuillez m'excusez, mais il s'agit belle et bien de mes affaires étant donné que c'est avec ma femme que vous vous entretenez.

Sally fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher un air surpris et les trahir. Peut-être que la croire mariée suffirait à les décourager. Mais ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas car l'alcoolique numéro 2 éclata de rire en lui prenant le visage pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Ta femme, hein ? Bah dis donc, t'sais bien les choisir. T'permets que j'te l'emprunte ?

-Non, répondit simplement l'inconnu.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas impressionner les trois brutes. Le numéro 2 lui lâcha finalement le visage pour s'approcher de l'homme et lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il lui décrocha un crochet du droit. Mais il était trop saoul et ne savait plus très bien mesuré l'effet de la gravité. L'homme n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté et son assaillant, déséquilibré, s'effondra au sol.

Ses deux copains, cependant, ne semblèrent pas ravis de sa défaite et celui qui l'avait abordé et qui paraissait dans un de sobriété légèrement plus prononcé s'éloigna d'elle pour chargé à son tour. Avec une agilité et une force dont Sally ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, l'homme para ses coups, l'immobilisa et, d'un coup de pieds bien placé à l'arrière du genou, l'envoya s'écraser contre son camarade vaincu.

Le troisième parut hésiter mais décida après quelques secondes de réflexion de la lâcher et tenter sa chance. Il s'avança mais déjà l'homme était sur lui et l'attrapait par les bras, le fit tourner et rejoindre ses amis qui se redressaient avec peine, les repoussant au sol. Les brutes 1 et 2 jugèrent la partie terminée et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en titubant dans la rue, leur compagnon se trainant derrière eux sous le regard soulagé de Sally qui les vit s'éloigner et disparaître au coin d'une ruelle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda son sauveur.

Sally leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Oui, je vais bien. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée.

L'inconnu hocha la tête et s'avança de quelques pas pour être à sa hauteur. Sally put alors sentir cette sorte d'aura rassurante qui l'entourait et la réchauffait jusqu'au fond de son corps, lui faisant rapidement oublié sa peur passagère. Cet homme lui en rappelait un autre, le vieux pêcheur qu'elle avait rencontré le lendemain de son installation. Lui aussi semblait entouré de cette aura de puissance. Mais celui-ci semblait bien plus sociable car il demanda courtoisement :

-Permettez moi de vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous, afin que je puisse m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Devant une telle gentillesse, Sally ne put qu'accepter. Ils prirent alors tous deux la direction de la plage.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie si tard, Sally ? demanda l'inconnu

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna la jeune femme avec suspicion.

L'homme acquiesça lentement.

-Je l'ai lu sur votre uniforme, expliqua-t-il après un court silence.

Sally lui lança un regard en coin et elle se su alors pourquoi ce visage lui semblait familier. C'était…

-Vous êtes le client du restaurant ! Celui que je servais avant que mon patron ne m'appelle, c'est ça ?

Une fois de plus, l'homme hocha la tête.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis.

-Non, répondit-elle. Une de mes collègue était simplement absente et j'ai du la remplacer. Raison pour laquelle j'ai terminé si tard. Ajouta-t-elle, pour répondre à sa question.

L'homme sourit.

-Si cela se reproduit, je vous conseillerais d'évider les bars et plus particulièrement les personnes victimes des effets de l'alcool qui en sortent.

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, promit Sally dans un éclat de rire. Et vous, que faisiez-vous dans les rues, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-J'allais à la plage, répondit-il au moment où ils quittaient justement la ruelle qui donnait sur les premiers grains de sables. C'est seulement en début et fin de journée qu'elle est suffisamment calme pour pouvoir en profiter. Ajouta-t-il en laissant son regard se perdre sur la surface paisible de l'océan qui brillait sous l'éclat de la lune.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se contentèrent de rester là, à contempler la mer et les reflets à sa surface de la lune qui était progressivement masquée par d'épais les nuages et à écouter le flux et reflux apaisant des vagues tout en respirant l'air marin.

-Je suis du même avis que vous, acquiesça Sally. Parfois… souvent même, j'aime errer le long de la plage. C'est reposant.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin comme celui qui sait quelque chose que l'autre ignore mais Sally n'eut le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait cacher car une pluie drue s'abattit sur eux sans crier garde.

-Venez, dit Sally en se mettant à courir. J'habite tout près, nous pourrons nous abriter.

L'homme la suivit le long de la plage vers le bungalow dans lequel ils firent irruption, trempée jusqu'au os mais Sally était tout sourire, comme une enfant venait de participer à une course amusante avec des camarades de classe. Elle referma la porte alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le placard à la recherche de serviettes et ne remarqua pas la tension qui apparut chez l'inconnu alors qu'il regardait la foudre tomber dans l'océan à travers la fenêtre avec une certaine… crainte ?

-Et voilà ! lança Sally triomphante en lui tendant une serviette. Tenez… D'ailleurs je viens de penser que je ne connais pas votre nom.

L'homme se passa rapidement la serviette sur le visage avant de répondre.

-Je m'appelle Nethuns Okeanos, mais tout le monde m'appelle Neth.

-Vous avez des origines grecques ou italiennes ? demanda Sally sur le ton de la conversation.

Neth eut un sourire étincelant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

Sally haussa les épaules en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

-Okeanos est un nom grec signifiant « océan ». Qu'en à Nethuns, c'est une divinité étrusque qui équivaudrait au dieu latin Neptune ou au dieu grec Poséidon. Alors, ajouta-t-elle en sortant deux tasses, ai-je résolu l'énigme ?

-Avec succès. Répondit Neth, les yeux pétillant de satisfaction pour une raison qui lui échappait. Je suis bien, si l'on peut dire, d'origines grecques. Vous avez cité « Poséidon », vous vous y connaissez en mythologie ?

Sally, remplit sa tasse de thé brulant avant de se servir elle-même et de s'asseoir.

-J'ai des notions, dirons-nous. J'ai suivi des cours d'art et littérature. Dans la Grèce antique, qui a eu un grand impact dans l'art, les dieux étaient souvent représentés.

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes venue ici ? Pour étudier l'art ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-Pas vraiment, répondit vaguement Sally qui n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet et fit dériver la conversation. Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, à Montauk ?

Neth haussa les sourcils.

-Comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas de la région ?

-D'après Lindsay, peu de personne vivent dans le coin à l'année et l'homme du bar vous a traité de touriste. Répondit Sally d'un ton d'excuse. Alors, vous venez réellement pour visiter ?

Neth prit une gorgée de son thé avant de formuler une réponse

-A vrai dire, je suis étudiant. Je travaille sur une thèse sur les effets de l'activité humaine sur la faune et la flore marine.

-Ça doit être passionnant.

L'homme acquiesça.

-J'aime l'océan. C'est un peu mon habitat naturel, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je connais des endroits sous les eaux absolument magnifiques.

-J'aimerais les voir. Ajouta Sally d'un ton rêveur.

-Qui sait ? répliqua Neth d'une voix mystérieuse, peut-être qu'un jour je te les montrerai !

Sally sourit d'innocence et il s'en suivit une agréable conversation sur des sujets banals mais Sally était contente de pouvoir discuter librement avec quelqu'un, choser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Montauk. Neth l'écoutait avec attention; comme si chacune de ses paroles étaient d'une richesse incroyable, et semblait posséder une culture incroyable, la poussant à approfondir sa réflexion sans qu'elle ne se sente idiote ou critiquer. Alors qu'ils parlaient littérature, il l'interrompit plusieurs fois pour donner son avis, proposer une autre interprétation possible et citait des auteurs comme s'il les avait connu personnellement. Sally devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait bien avec le jeune homme charmant et si aimable avec elle. Leur conversation ne s'arrêta que tard dans la nuit après que l'orage s'en fut allé. Neth prit congé et Sally espéra sincèrement le revoir un jour. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sors d'une journée de tests horrible mais je pense quand même à vous pour vous poster un petit chapitre. Ne suis-je pas gentille? J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que je pourrais vous poster la suite rapidement mais rien n'est moi sûr. Une chance, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. En tous cas, je vous remercie tous de me lire. C'est ma première vraie fic et c'est très encourageant de voir qu'elle est appréciée. Ma seule crainte à présent est de vous décevoir. Quand je pense que j'ai un passage en mode « demoiselle en détresse » ! Je me surprends moi-même en bien ou en mal, ce sont vos reviews qui me le diront !

Bon, je vais vous laisser, et essayer d'écrire quelques petites phrases avant de me coucher. Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine!

NH!


	4. A cheval !

Chapitre 3 : A cheval !

Lorsque les nuages se sont amoncelés avec tant de rapidité dans le ciel et que l'orage a violemment éclaté, Poséidon, alias Nethuns Okeanos, avait eut peur que son frère ait tout découvert de son inclination naissante pour Sally Jackson. Mais comme aucun éclair n'avait foudroyé le bungalow ou le seuil de la porte et que son frère Zeus ne s'était pas manifester à lui depuis, il en avait conclu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un banal orage d'été. Il avait pourtant prudemment laissé s'écouler deux jours avant de s'arranger pour « accidentellement » croiser Sally de nouveau, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

On pourrait penser que lorsqu'on est un Dieu immortel, deux jours ne représentent pas grand-chose. Pourtant, Poséidon avait trouvé ses quarante-huit heures particulièrement longues et il avait du résister à la tentation de demander à Apollon d'accélérer la course de son char que les humains prenaient pour le soleil. Il avait hâte de revoir Sally. Leur captivante discutions de la veille n'avait qu'accru son désir et son admiration. Oui, admiration. Il admirait cette femme qu'il jugeait extraordinaire. Bien qu'habité d'une douce mélancolie, elle était chaleureuse, humble, très cultivée et intelligente et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, d'une beauté saisissante. Elle avait l'étoffe d'une grande reine dont le royaume se résumait à son bungalow. Il se demandait comment qui que ce soit puisse ne pas le remarquer. Aussi avait-il été très frappé de constater l'irrespect, et même la sauvagerie, que ces trois alcooliques lui avaient témoignée et seul le fait qu'elle voit à travers la brume l'avait retenu de noyer purement et simplement ses rebuts de l'humanité. Il avait opté pour une solution plus humaine et avait battu avec une simplicité déconcertante ses misérables à l'aide que quelques prises de combat qu'il avait apprit il y avait bien des siècles. Mais ces trois sauvages lui avaient donné un alibi pour pouvoir la raccompagner chez elle, à sa petite cabine. Là, ils avaient discuté. Il n'avait pu cacher sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle avait compris l'origine de son nom d'emprunt d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la mythologie grecque ce qui pourrait lui être utile s'il décidait, un jour, de lui révéler sa véritable identité. Ils avaient ensuite parler de différents ouvrages et de différents auteurs. Elle avait des gouts et des références littéraires intéressants et il avait pris plaisir à argumenter avec elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter plus longuement mais l'orage passé, il n'avait plus de raison de rester, sans compter que les humains avaient besoin de sommeil. Il s'était alors retiré et avait attendu avec impatience et frustration l'occasion de la revoir.

Ce jour-là, il était passé à son palais pour vérifier que son fils s'en sortait avec le monde sous-marin. Triton ne l'avait pas déçu. Il s'en sortait remarquablement et Poséidon retrouva son monde comme il l'avait quitté. Il s'en trouva rassuré et confiant pour les jours à venir qu'il comptait bien passer à la surface. Il était remonté sur la Terre ferme après s'être procuré de l'argent mortel. Il connaissait Ses horaires et, peu avant la fin de son service, il s'était assis sur la terrasse d'un café et avait attendu qu'Elle passe dans la rue. Sally arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, le nez plongé dans un livre. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, il l'interpela. Elle releva les yeux et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Neth ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie. Puis-je vous proposer un café ?

Sally sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde mais finit par accepter et s'asseoir face à lui.

-Comment avance votre thèse ?

Il fut légèrement prit de court, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle pouvait parler puis se souvint.

-Ah, oui… Bien, j'ai pu obtenir un rendez-vous demain matin dans un laboratoire qui étudie la composition de l'eau. Je pourrais faire un rapprochement entre l'augmentation de la pollution avec les difficultés rencontrées par l'écosystème.

-Très intéressant. L'océan est donc si pollué ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Hydrocarbures, pesticide, engrais, plastique. Le tout est charrié par les fleuves et fini dans l'océan, sans compter les vacanciers. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je rencontre un amas de détritus au fond de l'eau, ce qui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment et à des profondeurs de plus en plus élevée. Ça en devient inquiétant.

-Vous faites de la plongé ?

-Je passe beaucoup de temps sous l'eau. Répondit-il d'un ton vague avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant. Et vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé depuis la dernière fois ?

-Oh, la routine, rien de plus.

-Vous êtes arrivée à rester loin des ivrognes ?

-Je n'ai plus eux d'ennuis depuis que mon… Quel est le terme qu'il a employé déjà ? Ah oui ! Depuis que le « Prince charmant » est venu à mon secours !

Il y eut un rire général. Poséidon porta son attention sur son ouvrage. Comme il ne parvenait pas à lire le titre, il du se résoudre à lui demander de qui était l'œuvre.

-L'Organon, d'Aristote. Répondit Sally.

Poséidon sourit.

-J'ignorais que des personnes lisaient encore Aristote. Mais venant de vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonné !

-Notre petite discussion de l'autre soir m'a donné envie de me remettre à lire. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas ouvert de livre pour le plaisir.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier l'œuvre d'Aristote comme un texte de loisir mais il est toujours mieux que Socrate.

-Socrate n'a jamais laissé la moindre trace écrite, rappela Sally, les discussions que l'on a de lui ont été retranscrites par Platon, son disciple. Je ne peux donc pas juger de son style mais je pense que malgré cela, c'était quand même un homme d'idées, un grand philosophe et je trouve particulièrement injuste la façon dont il a été jugé et condamné à la cigüe.

Poséidon fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé le philosophe, ce qui avait été l'objet de nombreux désaccords entre Apollon qui défendait la point de vue de sa Pythie, laquelle avait déclarée à Socrate qu'il était la plus intelligent de tous les hommes, et lui-même.

-Il cherchait à contredire les dieux. Répondit-il comme si cela suffisait à justifier la mort du philosophe. Leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient se tromper.

-Peut-être mais il reconnaissait quand même qu'il n'était qu'un homme et que son savoir était loin d'égaler le leur. De plus,

Le débat était engagé. Durant l'heure qui suivit, la conversation tourna autour de Socrate, son œuvre et de sa condamnation avant de dérivé vers la religion de l'époque puis la religion en général ce qui ne déplut pas au Dieu. Ils ne partirent que lorsque le café ferma ses portes. Une fois de plus, Sally laissa Poséidon la raccompagner. Trop tôt, aux yeux du Seigneur de la mer, le moment de la séparation survint mais il la laissa, un nouveau plan de rencontre à l'esprit.

Deux jours plus tard, en fin de soirée, Poséidon avait fait apparaître deux chevaux sauvages, tels que celui dont il avait pris la forme pour l'approcher une première fois et attendait le passage de Sally. Il misait beaucoup sur cette rencontre. Bien que leurs débats soient de plus en plus poussés et complices, la jeune femme continuait de se montrer réservée et se réfugiait derrière la littérature pour ne rien dévoiler d'elle. C'était frustrant de toujours sentir cette barrière qui le repoussait mais peut-être arriverait-il ce soir à la fissurer faute de la voir tomber. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou chercher à lui arracher des informations. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de curiosité envers une personne capable de voir à travers la brume, non, c'était de l'affection. Un amour puissant en train de s'installer profondément en lui. Un amour tel qu'il n'en avait plus connu avec des mortelles depuis des siècles. Il voulait la connaître, il voulait la séduire, qu'elle ait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. C'est pourquoi, en attendait qu'elle passe par là, il donnait diverses recommandations à ses animaux qui baissaient la tête et fléchissaient les pattes en un salut à chacun de ses ordres.

-Elle est douce, vous verrez mais vous aussi vous devrez être gentils avec elle. J'ignore si elle sait monter ou non, alors éviter tout gestes brusques ou susceptibles de l'effrayer.

_Bien, Seigneur. _

-Et essayez de garder un rythme lent et d'éviter les ruades, je ne veux pas qu'elle se blesse.

_Pas de galop, pas de ruades, compris._

-Neth ? Ça alors !

Poséidon se retourna au son de la voix désormais familière. Sally marchait vers lui, un large sourire fixé aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant, ses cheveux fouettaient son visage sous le vent violent et frais.

-Sally, comment allez-vous ?

_Est-ce que c'est elle ? Elle est assez jolie pour une humaine._

_Vous savez bien les choisir, Monseigneur._

-Très bien. Si je m'attendais à vous voir ! Nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser ces derniers temps. Ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-En effet, c'est étrange. Convint le Dieu de la mer avec un sourire.

Elle était à quelques pas de lui à présent et, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, elle ralenti le pas en tendant le bras pour approcher les chevaux, ne désirant en aucun cas les effrayer. Mais ceux-ci, prévenus par le dieu de la mer, ne montrèrent aucun signe de peur. Elle s'approcha du premier et commença à lui caresser le chanfrein.

_C'est agréable_. _C'est vrai qu'elle est douce. Elle me plaît bien._

-Où avez-vous trouvé ces chevaux ? demanda-t-elle fascinée

-Ils étaient déjà là lorsque je suis arrivé, mentit Poséidon en souriant et en caressant lui-même le second cheval.

Sally fronça les sourcils.

-C'est curieux. J'en ai croisé un pas très loin d'ici, une fois. Un étalon noir absolument magnifique qui ne semblait pas effrayé par les humains et qui n'était pas ferré. Comme eux, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai jamais su d'où il pouvait venir. Mon amie Lindsay m'a affirmée qu'il n'y avait pas de chevaux sauvages dans la région.

Poséidon haussa les épaules.

-Allons savoir. Je suppose que ces animaux peuvent parcourir de grandes distances.

_Mais vous le savez, Maître, puisque c'est vous qui nous avez créé._

-Sans doute. Et vous, que faisiez-vous ici ?

Poséidon, souriant, haussa les épaules.

-La même chose que vous, j'imagine. Je profite de la plage.

Sally laissa son regard errer sur l'horizon où ciel et mer se confondaient.

-J'aime la plage. Elle me calme, m'apaise.

Poséidon l'examina, un léger pli entre les sourcils. Sally lui avait dit cela plusieurs fois déjà, et à voir son expression, son regard brillant d'une douce tristesse, il n'avait aucun mal à la croire. Son royaume l'avait d'une façon où d'une autre marqué.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et l'océan. Qu'il vous rappelle quelque chose. Se risqua-t-il.

C'était une tentative d'approche comme une autre et il ne voyait pas quel livre elle pourrait évoquer pour se tirer d'affaires. Elle demeura de longues minutes silencieuses, à admirer l'étendu humide, à écouter le flux et reflux des vagues et Poséidon cru qu'elle n'allait pas répondre ou refuser d'en parler. Mais alors qu'il croyait qu'elle avait ignoré la question, elle répondit, caressant son cheval distraitement.

-Il me rappelle mes parents. Lorsqu'ils sont décédés, mon oncle me laissait seule à la maison et j'en profitais pour rester sur la plage pendant des heures. Je me sens proche d'eux ici. Ils aimaient tant cet endroit…

_Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche_, commenta son cheval.

_Tais-toi_, lui répondis l'autre, qui n'avait certainement pas envie de contrarier celui qui les avait créés.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement le seigneur de la mer.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. C'était… un accident… un tragique accident.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit que le hennissement du cheval que tenait Poséidon qui essayait de briser ce malaise passager. Le dieu e la mer hésita puis finalement osa poser la question.

-Si je peux me permettre, comment sont-ils morts ?

Il cru voir la main de Sally se crisper sur son cheval.

-Un crash d'avion quand j'avais cinq ans. Ils partaient fêter leurs huit ans de mariage. Ils ne sont jamais revenus.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ses parents étaient décédés dans le Ciel. Le royaume de son frère. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le convaincre de protéger l'appareil. Puis la raison reprit le pas sur la culpabilité. Il ne connaissait pas Sally à l'époque et encore moins ses parents. Par ailleurs, il doutait fort que Zeus ait réellement accepté de mener l'avion à bon port, surtout si c'était pour plaire à une mortelle que son frère appréciait, au détriment de son serment.

-Ça a du être très dur, dit-il.

-Après ça, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle. Il n'était pas souvent là. Sa grande passion s'était de réparer les voitures, ça ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup d'argent et j'ai du additionner les petits boulots de serveuses pour pouvoir me payer la fac.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ? Vous êtes très douée d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

-Il a eu un cancer. J'ai du tout arrêté pour m'occuper de lui. Lorsqu'il est mort, je n'ai pas pu payer les factures qui s'accumulaient alors payer une fac, c'était impossible. J'ai du partir et je suis arrivée ici il y a environ deux semaines.

Poséidon fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait mieux maintenant d'où venait la mélancolie qui l'habitait et pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas à s'attacher à ses collègues. Les personnes de son entourage l'avaient déçu, l'avaient abandonnée et brisé ses rêves. Il voulu la serrer contre lui et lui assurer que ce serait différent avec lui, la protéger. Au lieu de cela, il demanda.

-Et aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre ?

Sally eut un rire sans joie.

-Mes finances ne le supporteraient pas. Mon travail me permet de vivre décemment, pas de me payer une fac.

Il sentit dans sa voix et l'amertume qui transperçait quelle déception c'était pour elle. Visiblement, ce n'était pas dans ses ambitions de rester serveuse jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la retraite. Ne désirant pas l'enfoncer plus dans le tristesse, il décida de changer de sujet et trouva le moment idéal pour faire intervenir les chevaux. Il leur ordonna mentalement d'intervenir et d'un ton joueur, le cheval de Sally lui donna un léger coup de tête amical sur l'épaule. Poséidon sourit.

-On dirait qu'ils nous aiment bien, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux en tapotant amicalement la gorge de son cheval. Je crois qu'ils nous laisseront les monter. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Sally ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise en se tournant vers lui. Elle le dévisagea un instant comme pour démasquer une plaisanterie mais, voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle eut un sourire nerveux.

-Non, non, fit-elle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ce… Ce sont des chevaux sauvages ! Ils n'aimeraient surement pas être montés.

_On est là pour ça. _

-Je ne pense pas que ça les dérangerait. Ils semblent à l'aise et calmes.

-Pour le moment, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, je ne sais pas… monter. Avoua-t-elle.

_Foutaise, c'est nous qui faisons tout le travail !_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil méfiant à sa monture avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Dans ses yeux, le dieu de la mer lu de la crainte mais de l'envie également. Le sourire de Poséidon s'élargit.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais vous apprendre.

Il s'en sentait parfaitement capable. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait jadis appris aux hommes comment monter ces animaux à l'aide d'une bride.

-Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais monter sur leur dos et puis on n'a rien. Ni de mors, si de selle et…

-Je vous promets que tout ira bien. On n'a pas besoin de tout cela pour monter un cheval. Et ils ne nous feront rien, j'en suis certain. J'ai un don avec les chevaux. Faites-moi confiance.

Elle parut hésiter mais son assurance sembla abattre ses dernières réticences car elle finit par murmurer :

-Très bien, je veux bien essayer. Mais je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Elle s'approcha à pas hésitants du corps de son cheval. Poséidon rappela rapidement les consignes aux chevaux alors qu'il s'approchait et l'aidait à monter sur le dos de l'animal.

_Tout ce passera bien_, tenta de le rassurer celui-ci. _Elle est douce et légère. Je ne vais rien lui faire._

_C'est dans la poche, Seigneur !_ assura le second.

Enfin, Sally Jackson se trouva assise sur le dos de son cheval. Elle caressa prudemment le dos de sa monture en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes mais celle-ci ne montra aucun signe de gêne, de peur ou d'agressivité.

-Alors ? demanda Poséidon avec un sourire radieux.

-C'est génial ! répondit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire. Je ne suis pas tout à fait à mon aise mais c'est vraiment génial !

-Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? la taquina-t-il.

-J'admets que tu avais raison.

Poséidon sourit, heureux. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait tutoyé. C'était une victoire, son plan fonctionnait, il faudrait qu'il récompense ces chevaux. Rapidement, il sauta sur son propre cheval.

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade ?

-Mais avec joie ! Enfin, si tu veux bien m'expliquer comment faire.

-Fais comme moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec aisance et lui montra comment positionner ses mains et s'accrocher à son cheval sans lui faire mal. Puis, il lui montra les différentes allures. Lorsqu'elle maitrisa l'animal, ils partirent faire une balade le long de la plage qui se termina par une couse et ainsi ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée sous le soleil couchant.

Ce soir-là, Sally rentra chez elle épuisée mais heureuse tandis que Poséidon, tout aussi gai préparait leur prochain rendez-vous. Il savait comment la séduire.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai essayé de plus développer le point de vue de Poséidon dans celui-là, ça m'a permis de casé ici et là quelques références, pour ceux qui les aiment. Dis moi ce que vous en pensez parce que je crains de ne pas être très objective. J'espère qu'il vous a plu car je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais poster le suivant.

Nora Halliwell.


	5. l'Olympe

Chapitre 4 : L'_Olympe_

Sally Jackson ne savait pas trop quoi penser du beau Nethuns Okeanos. Elle le connaissait depuis très peu, c'était vrai. Elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois mais à chaque fois, elle s'était sentie bien, en confiance. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quittée la fac qu'elle rencontrait un homme qui lui prêtait attention et avec lequel elle se sentait écoutée, intelligente. Et la dernière fois, à cheval, ça avait été purement magique. Alors qu'elle courait à cheval, elle avait oublié tous ses soucis, ne se concentrant que sur la course, recouvrant l'insouciance et le plaisir enfantin du jeu. Une véritable bouffé d'air frais qui lui avait fait un bien incroyable.

En ce jeudi matin, alors qu'elle portait une commande aux cuisines, elle se surprit à rêvasser à leur dernière rencontre et à se demander si elle le reverrait. Et quand. Son amie Lindsay sembla s'en rendre compte car elle ne manqua pas de la taquiner.

-Toi, tu as la tête d'une femme qui a rencontré un être de sexe masculin, je me trompe ?

Sally sourit. Elle se sentait d'humeur taquine.

-Peut-être bien… chantonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses clients tout en se demandant vaguement comment Lindsay l'avait su.

Le sourire de son amie s'élargit et elle lui emboita le pas d'un air ravi.

-J'en étais sûr, je sens ces choses là. Alors raconte !

Sally déposa précautionneusement les plats devant les clients et s'en alla vers la table voisine, suivie par Lindsay qui la regardait comme un chat devant un bol de crème.

-Bon appétit ! Ecoute, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

-Comment il s'appelle ? De quoi il a l'air ? Je le connais ?

Sally s'arrêta et sourit, les yeux pétillants.

-Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, il s'appelle Nethuns et il est vraiment beau, brun aux yeux verts, et très fort aussi.

Alors, Lindsay posa la question essentielle :

-Tu l'aimes ?

Sally eut un sourire gêné et se tourna vers elle.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-elle un rien chagrinée. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours mais je me sens bien avec lui, spéciale. J'ignore si, lui, pense la même chose. Pour l'instant, c'est juste un ami.

-Vous avez des points communs ? Vous vous entendez bien, non ?

Sally réfléchit un instant.

-Il connait bien la littérature et il fait une thèse sur la faune et la flore marine.

Lindsay la dévisagea, semblant attendre la suite. Comme elle ne vint pas, elle se pencha en avant, une petite moue fixée sur le visage.

-Et ? fit-elle. De quoi vous parlez en général ?

-Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui en fait. Généralement on discute de livre, de philosophie mais c'est agréable d'être avec lui. Même si je ne sais pas où il habite !

Les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Bah, où vous vous retrouvez alors ?

-On se croise par hasard. Répondit Sally en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ! Ça, c'est un signe du destin !

Sally éclata de rire, pas convaincu par la théorie de sa collègue.

-Si tu le dis !

Elle s'en alla vers une autre table tandis que Lindsay, sa curiosité rassasiée, partait dans une autre direction. Cependant, leur conversation avait relevé un point important. Sally ne savait pratiquement rien sur Nethuns Okeanos. Elle s'était dévoilée à lui, l'autre jour. Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille et même si ça lui avait fait du bien d'en discuté avec quelqu'un qui semblait vraiment concerné par ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait ni plus ni moins confié ses sentiments les plus profonds à un inconnu. Elle aussi voulait en apprendre plus sur lui et elle se promit qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, elle le ferait parler. Elle soupira et retourna au travail. Un sourit fendit son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit Neth, dans son secteur qui plus est, plongé dans le quotidien du jour.

-Alors, que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ?

Neth releva la tête et lui sourit à son tour.

-J'hésite. Que me proposez-vous ?

-Et bien, nous avons un excellent café. Répondit Sally

-Peut-être voudriez-vous le boire avec moi ? tenta Neth

Sally prit un air navré.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais mon service n'est pas terminé.

-Hum ! Et quand terminez-vous ?

Sally jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Une petite heure.

-Dans ce cas, servez moi donc un café pour patienter. Répondit Neth en haussant les épaules.

-Tu comptes vraiment m'attendre si longtemps ? S'étonna-t-elle en mettant fin à leur petite comédie.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Neth, qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, allait-il vraiment attendre qu'elle ait fini son service ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Il avait certainement d'autre chose à faire.

-J'ai tout mon temps, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tu verras ! dit-il avec malice en reportant son attention sur la journal.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour l'instant, elle abandonna la partie et alla lui chercher un café. Elle reprit son travail en se demandant ce que Neth pouvait lui réserver de si secret. Dès lors, les minutes se mirent à s'enchainer à une vitesse incroyablement lente et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents à la table où Neth sirotait son café. Plusieurs fois, elle croisa son regard.

Enfin, l'heure de la délivrance sonna et elle pu ranger son tablier et prendre sa pause. Neth l'attendait à l'entrée.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente. Que veux-tu me montrer ?

-Viens ! dit-il simplement en lui prenant le bras.

Elle cru qu'il l'emmènerait à la plage mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit la direction de la vieille ville puis du vieux port. Plusieurs bateaux mouillaient là. De grands paquebots de touristes et de riches yachts de millionnaires en grande majorité. Mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention et l'entraina plus loin dans la baie. Les bateaux se faisaient de plus en plus rares et il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un. Un voilier à deux mats qui semblait avoir traversé de nombreux jours. La peinture blanche de la coque était écaillée mais laissait tout de même deviner le nom du navire : l'_Olympe_. Neth s'arrêta devant et écarta les bras en désignant le bateau, l'air fier de lui.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu as un bateau ? s'étonna-t-elle

-Comment crois-tu que j'explore les fonds marins ? répondit-il du tac au tac. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Il l'aida à monter à bord. Tout était en bois, le pont et la cabine à l'intérieur de laquelle régnait une délicieuse odeur marine. L'intérieur de la cabine, sans être luxueux était fonctionnel et confortable. Sally s'y sentait bien. Lorsqu'elle remonta sur le pont, elle fut déroutée de voir que les amarres avaient été largués et que la terre était déjà loin derrière eux. Elle chercha Neth du regard et le trouva affairé à la barre. Avec sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux aux vents et son assurance, il avait l'air d'un vrai marin. Elle sourit, prenant un instant pour respirer l'air iodé qui lui fouettait le visage puis rejoignit le capitaine.

-Avant que tu ne m'enlèves, je te signale que je dois reprendre mon service à quatorze heures tapantes. Mon patron n'accepte aucun retard.

Neth sourit.

-Je ne pense pas. Je me suis arrangé avec Lindsay pour qu'elle te remplace cet après-midi.

Sally écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avec indignation.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle a su que je connaissais quelqu'un. La cachotière !

-Tu ne vas quand même pas nous en vouloir ? Plaisanta Neth.

-Vous aviez bien préparé votre coup, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, je ne vous en veux pas. Qui vous en voudrait ? – elle se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau, regardant les vagues s'écraser contre la proue du voilier d'un air absent - J'ai toujours aimé les balades en mer. Confia-t-elle à voix basse. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents aussi avaient un bateau. Un peu comme celui-là. On partait souvent les week-ends.

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant puis fit volte face pour s'adresser à Neth, tout trace de nostalgie envolée.

-Alors, quel est le programme, capitaine ?

Neth sourit, semblant apprécier le surnom.

-On va s'éloigner de la côte et une fois que nous serons loin, je te montrerai quelque chose.

Sally fut intriguée. Si ce n'était pas son bateau qu'il voulait lui montrer, alors qu'était-ce ? Curieuse, elle se plaça à l'avant du bateau et regarda l'horizon s'ouvrir devant eux. Ils fendaient la mer et la brise avec rapidité sans que Neth ne montre des signes de concentration ou de fatigue, semblant parfaitement à son aise et sans que les voiles ne se tendent sous l'emprise de l'air. On aurait dit que le courant seul, suffisait à les pousser. C'était étrange, mais elle refoula ces remarques dans un coin de son esprit, tachant de deviner où Neth pouvait l'emmener. Ils naviguaient droit sur le large, à grande vitesse et les terres derrière eux ne tardèrent pas à se résoudre à une fine ligne puis à disparaître complètement sans que rien ne se montre devant eux. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'eau devenait claire et plus Sally apercevait fréquemment des animaux marins. Des poissons multicolores qui frétillaient, des dauphins qui nageaient gaiment le long du voilier en bondissant en l'air, le corps luisant. Lorsque Sally ne vit plus que la mer, le bateau s'immobilisa, à son grand étonnement.

-On y est ! annonça Neth.

Sally regarda autour d'elle, scrutant l'horizon où mer et ciel se confondaient, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour elle, ils étaient au milieu de l'océan.

-Alors ? Que veux-tu me montrer ?

Neth sourit, lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina sur le bord du bateau. Là, il lui fit signe de regarder en bas, sous la surface. Un nombre impressionnant de poissons et d'animaux marins nageaient là, comme si toute la communauté des océans s'était donné rendez-vous là, autour de ce bateau.

-C'est magnifique, soupira-t-elle.

-Prête à plonger ?

Sally tourna la tête vers Neth, son visage reflétant tout son étonnement et sa perplexité, mais le jeune homme affichait un air joyeux bien que sérieux.

-Plonger ? Répéta-t-elle, comme si l'idée même était inconcevable.

-Bien sûr. Le monde marin est bien plus beau observé du dessous.

-Mais je n'ai rien pour faire de la plongée.

Neth haussa les épaules.

-Et après ?

Il enleva sa chemise qu'il pendit sur un cordage, sauta par-dessus la barrière de sécurité et plongea dans l'eau. En un instant, il réapparut à la surface.

-Viens-tu ?

Sally étouffa un rire. Etait-il sérieux ? Apparemment oui, mais elle n'allait quand même pas se déshabiller et aller le rejoindre dans l'eau ? En même temps que risquait-elle ? Elle savait nager, il n'y avait pas de requin dans les parages d'après ce qu'elle savait. Et à part Neth, personne ne pourrait la voir et elle confiance en lui, il ne profiterait pas de la situation pour jouer les voyeurs. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun bateau à l'horizon et si un devait se présenter, elle le verrait venir de loin. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

-J'arrive, tourne-toi.

Neth sourit de toutes ses dents et consentit à lui tourner le dos. Elle se tourna à son tour et enleva son haut mais garda son short. Puis, elle enjamba à son tour et sauta par-dessus bord, remarquant au passage que le nombre d'animaux marin avait diminué pendant le courts laps de temps pendant lequel elle n'avait pas regardé. Il était rare à ces latitudes, que la mer soit assez chaude pour pouvoir s'y baigner, même en été. Cependant, ce jour-là devait être une des rares exceptions car la température de l'eau était idéale.

-Elle est bonne, constata-t-elle.

-Viens, lança Neth en plongeant.

Sally le suivit et elle du reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Le monde sous-marin était bien plus beau observé du dessous. Elle se serait imaginée dans un magnifique et immense jardin aquatique. Il y avait des coraux étincelants où frétillaient des poissons de différentes espèces, des dauphins qui venait nager autour d'elle, quémandant des caresses et tout un tas d'animaux dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. C'était un spectacle absolument magique. Elle se serait crue dans un autre monde, bleu et calme mais rempli de merveilles. Bien qu'elle s'étonnait de ses capacités en apnée, elle devait remonter de temps à autres pour refaire le plein d'air et c'était l'occasion pour Neth de lui présenter les différentes espèces de plantes et de poissons qui s'approchaient de lui sans la moindre peur.

-Je suis impressionnée, avoua Sally. Je savais que tu travaillais sur une thèse mais j'ignorais que tu connaissais tant de chose sur l'océan.

-L'océan et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Regarde ! Dit-il soudain

Sally se tourna dans la direction indiquée sans rien voir d'étrange. Lorsqu'elle voulut répondre à Neth, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. D'abord effrayée, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il devait se dissimuler sous la surface. Elle prit alors une profonde respiration et partie à sa recherche dans les profondeurs au milieu des algues multicolores. S'en suivit une partie de cache-cache sous-marine et elle devait reconnaître que Neth était très doué. Il ne semblait pas besoin de remonter aussi souvent qu'elle pour respirer et parvenait à se cacher avec une simplicité déconcertante. Alors qu'elle explorait un champ d'algues rouges et vertes, chatoyantes, où flottaient des hippocampes, elle sentit deux bras puissants la saisir par derrière et elle commença à se débattre avant de réaliser que ce ne pouvait être que Neth. Elle lui fit signe de remonter à la surface.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Excuse-moi.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

Elle se recula légèrement et donna une grande claque dans l'eau qui gicla au visage de Neth. Elle rit devant son air indigné.

-Mais pas tout de suite !

Elle se jeta alors sur l'homme pour le faire couler mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et la renversa. Il s'en suivit une longue et épuisante bagarre d'eau si bien que lorsqu'ils remontèrent sur le bateau, Sally était exténuée mais émerveillée.

-Verdict ? Demanda Neth. La ballade en valait-elle la peine ?

-C'était génial ! Je n'ai jamais vu la mer comme ça. C'est magique !

-N'avais-je pas dit que la mer était plus belle vu d'en bas ?

-Et tu avais raison.

Ils regardèrent le soleil se noyer dans le vaste océan avant de reprendre la direction de Montauk. En chemin, Neth lui proposa de prendre les commandes. D'abord hésitante, elle accepta et se retrouva face à la barre, encerclé par les bras du jeune homme qui guidait ses mouvements. Ils avançaient plus lentement lorsqu'elle était à la barre et Neth avait beau lui assurer qu'elle s'en sortait très bien, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle ne s'était jamais tenue aussi proche de lui. Elle pouvait sentir une douce odeur marine et fraiche et elle ne savait dire si elle venait de l'océan ou de Neth. Elle sentait cette étrange d'aura chaude et douce qui l'entourait et la protégeait de l'attaque du vent qui se rafraichissait dans ses vêtements mouillés. Elle était bien.

Ils regagnèrent sans encombre le port et amarrèrent l'_Olympe_. Puis, Neth la raccompagna chez elle. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit gênée au moment de se séparer. Cette journée avait été magique et elle n'avait aucune envie de la voir se terminer.

-Et bien, merci pour la ballade.

-Peut-être qu'un jour, nous retournerons en mer.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais je compte bien te rendre la pareille. Ce ne sera surement pas aussi chouette mais ce serait l'occasion de nous revoir.

-Alors ça me tente.

-Dimanche, je ne travaille pas. Viens donc me voir ici vers dix heures.

-A dimanche, dans ce cas. Bonne nuit.

Il lui prit la main la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Sally se sentit rougir. Avec cet homme, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse.

-Bonne nuit, Neth.

Alors, petit sondage, combien, en lisant le titre du chapitre ont cru que Sally allait monter sur l'Olympe des dieux, au sommet de l'Empire State ? Humm? J'aime bien faire des titres pièges, quand je le peux.

A part ça, pour ceux qui se dirait que cette fic est un peu fleur bleue, je vais les rassurer. Comme dirait Charles Baudelaire, « les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire », c'est pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre, notre petit dieu de la mer va commencer à se faire du souci alors que les monstres attaquent! Ça vous tente?

Allez, à la prochaine.

NH.


	6. Un piquenique mouvementé

Chapitre 5 : Un pique-nique mouvementé

S'il y avait une chose dont Poséidon pouvait s'estimer heureux, s'était que personne, dans le restaurant où travaillait Sally, ne remarquait que le nombre de poissons variait et que le poisson clown dont il avait pris l'aspect disparaissait et réapparaissait dans l'aquarium. Cela lui permettait d'observer Sally et d'être près d'elle, même si elle ne le savait pas.

Il aimait écouter les conversations entre Sally et Lindsay. Depuis que celle-ci savait que Sally fréquentait quelqu'un, elle l'interrogeait sur leur « relation » et cela lui permettait de savoir ce que la jeune femme pensait et d'anticiper. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris que Sally aimait être avec lui, qu'elle se sentait « spéciale » en sa présence, ce qu'il voulait. Par ailleurs, Lindsay qui devait être une de ces femmes en mal d'amour, faisait tout pour la pousser dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Aphrodite pour qu'elle la récompense de ce service bien qu'involontaire.

Ce jour-là, comme il s'y attendait, Lindsay se précipita sur Sally dès qu'elle la vit.

-Alors ? Tu as revu ton copain ? demanda-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait nonchalant mais qui trahissait son impatience et sa jubilation.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Lindsay. Neth m'a dit que tu étais dans le coup. Et a ce propos de te dit « merci ».

-J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé ? Où êtes-vous allés ?

-Nager dans l'océan. C'était vraiment féérique, je t'assure, il y avait des poissons de toutes les couleurs, on s'est cacher dans les algues, c'était super, vraiment !

Lindsay buvait ses paroles.

-Tu en as de la chance. Et avec ton beau Roméo, t'en es où ?

Sally haussa les épaules et passa son uniforme.

-Écoute, je n'en sais rien. J'aime être avec lui, j'aime sa façon qu'il a de me surprendre et je dois avouer qu'il me plaît assez mais à savoir si c'est vraiment de l'amour et si ça va durer, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-A mon avis, ton Neth est mordu. Il a vraiment insisté pour que je te remplace et la fois où il est venu au restaurant et que tu es partie, il a refusé que je le serve. Il venait pour toi, j'en suis certaine !

-Il avait peut-être autre chose à faire ? suggéra Sally bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles.

Lindsay lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule.

-Oh, Sally ! Tu as trouvé un homme charmant, gentil et qui te fait vivre un vrai compte de fée. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Sally soupira.

-Bon, je ne peux pas prétendre que je suis sortie avec beaucoup de garçons mais à chaque fois, ça s'est assez mal terminé. Aussi, je tiens à être sûre, cette fois.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le patron du restaurant pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous paye pour travailler, pas pour vous raconter vos histoires de cœur !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et de quitter les vestiaires. Avant de se diriger vers la première table, Sally se tourna vers son amie.

-Je le revois dimanche. On verra à ce moment-là.

-Oh ! Tu me raconteras ?

Sally hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Les deux amies ne se reparlèrent plus ce jour-là tant il y avait de l'abondance et le dieu de la mer du se contenter de la regarder servir les inconnus qui affluaient. Il attendit patiemment la journée du rendez-vous en se ressassant les paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec Lindsay. A elle aussi elle dissimulait, en partie, ses impressions. Elle ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments naissants, ses sentiments forts que lui-même ressentait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Pour l'instant, elle hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle ressentait, il le sentait dans sa voix mal assurée. Étaient-ce ses anciennes relations qui la faisaient hésiter ? Sans doute à en croire ses paroles. Les hommes l'avaient déçue par le passé à commencer par son père qui l'avait abandonnée à son oncle qui l'avait à son tour désillusionnée en la négligeant. Mais il se promit que ce ne serait pas le cas avec lui. Il était prêt à venir la voir en cachette jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de mortelle.

Le dimanche à onze heures tapantes, il se présenta au bungalow de Sally, assez curieux de découvrir ce que la jeune femme avait prévu pour la journée. Elle lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, rayonnante, comme à son habitude.

-Pile à l'heure, constata-t-elle. Rentre, j'ai bientôt terminé.

Poséidon pénétra dans le bungalow. Le soleil entrait à flots par les deux fenêtres, éclairant la pièce aux tons pâles. Un panier était posé sur la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce et Sally s'affairait dans la minuscule cuisine, le remplissant.

-Pique-nique ? devina le dieu de la mer.

-Oui, acquiesça Sally. Je pensais qu'on pourrait se balader dans le coin et se trouver un endroit calme.

-Excellente idée.

Elle rajouta du pain et regarda par la fenêtre l'océan qui brillait de tous ses feux sous le soleil.

-Le temps à l'air d'être de la partie. Et de ton côté ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ces temps derniers ?

Poséidon haussa les épaules.

-Rien de bien intéressant. Mes recherches piétinent un peu en ce moment. Je voudrais obtenir un rendez-vous avec le ministère de l'écologie et de l'environnement mais je ne parviens à rien.

Sally fit la moue.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, il ne faut jamais désespérer. Bon, j'ai terminé, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Oublions donc nos travaux pour aujourd'hui et allons découvrir le monde à l'extérieur de ce bungalow et du travail. En avant !

Elle l'entraina dehors, ferma la porte de son bungalow en le guida sur la plage, longeant la mer. Poséidon cru qu'elle voulait s'installer sur la plage mais quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, alors que les maisons en bordure de mer étaient remplacées par des falaises, elle commença son ascension. La pente était raide, les obligeant à l'escalader à moitié, et ils durent interrompre leur conversation pour conserver leur souffle et continuer de grimper. Poséidon se tenant en aval, prêt à la rattraper si elle lâchait prise mais elle semblait parfaitement à son aise. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au sommet et décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une pause. Ils s'installèrent sur des rochers et admirèrent la mer qui s'écrasait contre la falaise en contrebas et les mouettes qui péchaient.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu l'océan de si haut, commenta Poséidon.

-Alors nous avons bien fait de venir. Tu m'as montrée que la mer était fabuleuse vue de dessous, je vais te montrer qu'elle n'est pas mal vu des hauteurs.

Elle se leva et regarda tout autour d'elle.

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je me demande si on ne peut pas monter plus haut. Attends moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais explorer les environs.

-D'accord, répondit-il en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Lorsqu'elle disparut entre les arbres tout proches, il reporta son attention sur les vagues et essaya de graver la vue dans sa mémoire. La dernière fois qu'il avait surplombé ainsi son royaume, c'était à Athènes il y avait plusieurs siècles. Il se félicita d'être remonté à la surface et d'avoir redécouvert ce monde. Mais surtout, il se félicita d'avoir rencontré Sally. La jeune femme était curieuse, pleine d'humour, avide de nouvelles expériences et lui faisait redécouvrir le monde sur la surface auquel il n'avait plus guère prêté d'attention si ce n'est pour les conquêtes de territoires auxquels il se livrait toujours en secret des humains.

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent dans l'herbe et il sourit en croyant que Sally était de retour mais le grognement qui suivit et le tremblement de la terre à chaque pas lui montrèrent qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un humain. Il se retourna à temps pour voir un chien des enfers à quelques mètres derrière lui. Voyant qu'il était démasqué, le chien chargea avec rapidité mais Poséidon étant un dieu, il n'avait pas la même notion du temps. Il vit parfaitement les pattes arrière se contracter et se détendre, propulsant l'animal en avant. Un instant plus tard, une source apparut et jaillit des entrailles de la terre tel un geyser pour frapper le chien juste sous le poitrail. Il fut soulevé de terre et projeté par-dessus la falaise et il tomba, allant s'écraser contre les rochers en contre-bas. Un couinement lui indiqua que l'animal avait survécu mais en se penchant, il le vit sauter de rochers en rochers en s'éloignant, boiteux.

-Hé ! lui parvint la voix de Sally de derrière les arbres. J'ai trouvé un endroit génial.

D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, Poséidon fit retourner le geyser sous terre juste à temps mais il ne pu faire disparaître les flaques qui s'épanouissaient tout autour.

-Il y a une petite colline, pas très loin d'ici, annonça Sally en sortant des bosquets. La vue devrait être… Mais, pourquoi c'est mouillé ? D'où vient toute cette eau ? Elle n'était pas là, toute à l'heure !

-Si ! Je me suis pris les pieds dedans en venant. Ajouta-t-il en claquant des doigts pour invoquer la brume… avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur la jeune femme.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez elle ? Il ordonna alors à une petite source d'apparaître sous ses pieds, transformant la terre en boue pour qu'elle salisse ses chaussures qu'il lui montra.

-Regarde ça !

Il perçut le pli qui apparut sur son front et le plissement de ses yeux. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue mais son visage se détendit soudain et elle reprit.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, il parait que les bains de boue sont très bons pour la peau ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se força à sourire malgré la peur qui s'était soudain abattue sur lui et le tenaillait. Pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Il tenta de la convaincre de retourner sur la plage, plus près de l'eau qui lui permettrait de la protéger.

-Si c'est si humide, on devrait s'en aller. On ne peut pas manger ici.

-Surement. Il y a une petite colline à quelques mètres et tout semble sec. Tu viens ?

-Ce peut être dangereux de monter si haut, reprit-il précipitamment en la rejoignant. Il peut y avoir des éboulements.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Le sol n'est pas friable. Viens !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, elle partit devant et il fut obligé de la suivre. Il regrettait ses précédentes pensées. Avec Sally, il se sentait normal, comme n'importe quel homme amoureux d'une femme sauf que lui avait des pouvoirs et donc plus de chances de la rendre heureuse. Mais il avait commis l'erreur d'oublier qu'il était un dieu. L'un des trois grand qui plus est et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Il était certain que ces chiens de l'enfer étaient pour lui et à part un des membres de sa famille, il ne voyait pas qui avait pu lui envoyer. Hadès était le mieux placé mais il n'était pas exclu qu'il travaille avec Zeus. Avaient-ils découvert où il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout avec qui ? Il jeta un regard autour de lui se sentait soudainement menacé de toute part. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses frères sachent qu'il était sur Terre et qu'ils l'observent. Mais il pouvait toujours se tromper.

Ses craintes ne s'amoindrirent pas lorsqu'il découvrit de quelle colline parlait Sally. Ce n'était pas vraiment une colline, plutôt un amas rocheux qui grimpait en pente raide. Il n'avait jamais été prudent pour lui de s'approcher du ciel, royaume de son frère et si Zeus avait connaissance de ses occupations actuelles ce serait la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

A nouveau, il tenta de la retenir, regrettant la curiosité et le côté aventurier qu'elle manifestait et qu'il appréciait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est là ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussa les sourcils, son sourire diminuant très légèrement.

-Il n'y a pas de route, c'est un chemin pour les chèvres. On ne parviendra jamais à monter, c'est trop ardu.

Sally jugea un instant l'amas rocheux.

-Ça ne semble pas plus difficile que gravir la falaise. Te ramollirais-tu ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

C'était un dieu, mais il était faible. Il ne pouvait résister au désir d'impressionner cette femme et de lui faire plaisir. Il passa devant cette fois et ouvrit le passage, commençant l'ascension. Ils grimpèrent pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent aussi longues que le dernier millénaire tant il avait peur de se faire foudroyer ou aspirer par la terre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs au sommet. Son éblouissement face au paysage fut terni par la crainte, il était tendu, ses pouvoirs prêts à réagir à la moindre menace.

Sally, inconsciente du danger, s'avança du bord pour dominer l'horizon.

-C'est incroyable, fit-elle. On dirait que la mer s'étend à nos pieds !

-Oui, c'est magnifique. Dit-il d'une voix sèche. On pourrait redescendre, à présent ?

-Mais on vient juste d'arriver ! Pourquoi tu es si tendu ?

-J'ai le vertige, mentit-il

Il se moquait de paraître ridicule. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était redescendre et qu'elle rentre dans son bungalow, en sécurité. Elle rit, ne semblant pas vouloir le croire.

-Non ? Le vertige ? Mais depuis quand ?

-Toujours, répondit-il

La crainte perçait dans sa voix, rendant surement son discours plus vraisemblable bien que sa peur n'était en aucun cas due au vertige. Sally sembla toutefois le croire car son sourire disparut, laissant place à un air coupable et navré.

-Très bien, on peut redescendre si tu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'interrompit-elle, en fixant un point au-dessus de son épaule.

Poséidon se figea et suivit la direction du regard de Sally. Plus loin sur le promontoire qui faisait face à la mer sur lequel ils se trouvaient se tenait un chien des enfers. Comme il ne boitait pas, il en déduisit que ce n'était pas le même que le premier mais il était tout aussi imposant. Il s'avança vers eux, dévoilant ses crocs et grogna. Sally pâlit et porta les mains à son visage. Poséidon savait qu'elle voyait exactement la même chose que lui et il était impossible de refaire la même chose qu'avec le premier chien sinon, comment lui expliquer ensuite de façon rationnel d'où proviendrait cette source.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, le chien bondit. Poséidon attrapa Sally à bras le corps et d'un bond, les fit passer sous le monstre qui atterrit sur le fragile prémonitoire. Une idée le traversa. Levant le bras, il fit trembler la terre juste assez fort pour que les pierres chutent et que le promontoire se détache, tombant dans l'océan en un « plouf » sonore, entrainant le chien qui n'avait pas la capacité de voler.

Sally mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien. Elle se redressa et sortit son visage dissimulé entre les bras du dieu. Sa respiration était hachée et elle murmurait pour elle seule d'une voix suppliante.

-Non, non, non, pas encore. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

-Un chien, répondit Poséidon d'une voix qui ce voulait calme mais ferme.

-De cette taille ? répliqua Sally, hystérique, en se frottant les tempes. Non, non, ce n'était pas un chien.

-Un loup, alors ? Sally, calme-toi. Il est parti, maintenant, c'est le principal. Si on rentrait ?

Pour la première fois, Sally ne chercha pas à argumenter. Elle acquiesça avec frénésie. Lui prit le bras et l'entraina vers le sentier par lequel il était venu. Le chemin, déjà difficilement praticable, avait souffert du séisme que le dieu de la mer avait provoqué et il leur fallu beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour redescendre. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent aucun monstre bien que le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Sally. Poséidon ne dit rien. Il savait pertinemment que Sally avait tout vu et compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canidé quelconque. Sans soute n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'elle en apercevait mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de lui expliqué ce que c'était et par là même qui il était. Il devait donc la laisser à ses inquiétudes. Par ailleurs, lui-même était assez perplexe face à ce qui venait de se produire.

Il était un dieu et il savait que son aura attirait naturellement les monstres. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il en avait déjà affronté plusieurs mais aujourd'hui, il avait du affronté deux chiens des enfers en un laps de temps très court, ce qui faisait beaucoup trop pour être du au hasard. Sans compter qu'il y avait une mortelle auprès de lui, ce qui aurait du amoindrir son attraction, même un tout petit peu, pas la renforcer. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Il s'était approché de la colonie des Sang-Mêlés durant leur escapade, réalisa-t-il. Les monstres rodaient-ils par là, à la recherche d'une faille, et avaient quitté leur poste en le sentant ? Où étaient-ils envoyés spécialement ? Et par qui ? Ses frères ? Et si tel était le cas, était-ce pour l'une de leurs nombreuses et habituelles petites disputes ou était-ce pour lui rappeler sa promesse ? Sally était humaine, fragile, inoffensive pour l'Olympe. Mais allaient-ils s'en prendre à elle, pour l'exemple ? Zeus n'avait pas hésiter avnat de foudroyer Maria Di Angelo et les autres habitant de l'hôtel lorsqu'Hadès ne lui avait pas remis les enfants, se rappelait-il.

Ses craintes et ses doutes n'était pas apaisés lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le bungalow. Sally ne tremblait plus mais elle semblait songeuse, ce qui trahissait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de sa rencontre avec le chien des enfers. Ils décidèrent sans conviction de pique-niquer à l'intérieur. Il ne toucha à rien et Sally ne montrait guère plus d'appétit. Bien qu'il essayait de donner le change et de mettre un peu de gaité, le cœur n'y était pas. Il sentait l'épée de Damoclès peser durement sur sa tête. Enfin, plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, il prit congé et partit. Et pour la première fois, il se sentit comme libéré de prison en quittant la petite pièce oppressante.

Et voilà, rien de tel que deux ou trois monstres pour refroidir les passions. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vais essayer d'en mettre encore de-ci, de-là, à l'occasion pour que ça ne devienne pas trop ennuyeux.

Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous. NH.


	7. La fête foraine

Chapitre 6 : La fête foraine

Sally ne revit pas Neth pendant toute une semaine. Durant sept jours elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et elle s'était demandée si il n'était pas partit, quittant la côte pour elle ne savait qu'elle recherche pour sa thèse. Et bien qu'elle se sentant vexée qu'il se soit ainsi sauvé sans même la prévenir, elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. D'une part parce qu'elle ignorait son adresse, encore une chose qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui. D'autre part parce que leur précédente rencontre ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait vu un monstre. Non. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours perçu des choses qu'elle semblait être la seule à distinguer ce qui lui avait provoqué bon nombre de frayeurs et cauchemars et avait manqué l'envoyer à l'asile.

La première fois dont elle se rappelait fut lorsque ses parents l'avaient emmené à la plage, enfant. En regardant dans l'eau, elle avait vu des créatures, des femmes d'une beauté saisissante qui respiraient sous la surface. Elle leur avait adressé un signe de la mer qui les avait fait fuir. Lorsque ses parents lui avait demandé à qui elle s'adressait, elle avait répondu avec une honnêteté et une innocente enfantine et ses parents avaient souri avant de plonger dans l'eau. Sans doute avait-il cru que leur fille avait un ami imaginaire comme s'était souvent le cas à cet âge.

Elle se souvenait d'une fois en sortant de l'école primaire avec son oncle, ils avaient rencontré une femme ou ce qui s'y apparentait. Mais il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait être humaine. En effet, elle était pale comme la mort, avec yeux rouge brûlant et des jambes dépareillées. L'une était une jambe d'âne, l'autre humaine mais de bronze. Son oncle, qui avait probablement abusé de la bouteille quelques minutes auparavant s'était approcher et avait commencé à fanfaronner, tachant de la séduire. La créature avait eut un horrible sourire carnassier qui avait révélé ses crocs pointus. Sally avait tiré sur le haut de sa chemise et imploré de partir avant que le monstre ne les mange. La femme lui avait adressé un rictus affreux alors que son oncle l'attrapait par la peau du cou, la secouant pour la forcer à s'excuser. Elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu mais avait du s'y résoudre, ce qui ne lui avait pas évité la gifle dès le pas de la porte de l'appartement franchi.

Durant sa scolarité, elle avait un jour eu un garçon doté d'un seul œil dans sa classe. Elle avait voulu lui demander des explications mais il l'avait fuie. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à son oncle, il ne l'avait pas cru, lui avait hurlé dessus, embêter par ses histoires invraisemblables et l'avait menacée de la faire interner si elle persistait à affirmer voir de telles choses. Âgée de huit ans, Sally Jackson avait comprit qu'elle devrait cacher se qu'elle voyait.

Au collège, alors qu'elle était déjà considérée comme dérangée, un garçon de sa classe était sortit avec une fille dont les jambes étaient remplacé par des queues de serpent. Sally avait essayé de le prévenir mais le garçon ne l'avait pas écouté, allant jusqu'à se moquer d'elle devant son « amie ». Le malheureux était retrouvé mort deux jours plus tard et le monstre avait disparu. Elle n'avait pas fait part de ses soupçons à la police alors que celle-ci l'avait suspecté suite à l'avertissement qu'elle avait lancé à la victime, ce qui avait été perçu comme une menace par des témoins, avant d'être finalement jugée hors de cause.

Elle avait mené des recherches, se demandant plus d'une fois si elle n'était pas vraiment folle et avait découvert des êtres dont les descriptions correspondaient à ce qu'elle voyait. Des créatures appartenant à la mythologie grecque qui l'avait dès lors fascinée et encourager dans le choix de ses études. Heureusement, en grandissant, le nombre de monstres avait fini par diminuer si bien qu'arrivé à la fac, elle n'en avait plus rencontré. Mais lorsqu'elle était revenu emménager à New York pour accompagner son oncle dans les derniers moments de sa vie, elle avait été frappée par leur nombre. Et bien que Long Island soit assez éloigné du centre ville, il lui arrivait encore d'en croiser.

Tout avait commencé par cette femme, le soir de son aménagement. Puis, elle avait aperçu une douzaine de femmes serpent en se baladant en ville, répartis par groupe de deux ou trois. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait que s'attirer des ennuis si sa capacité était découverte, elle avait feins de ne pas les remarquer. Mais lors de leur dernière promenade avec Neth, contrairement à d'habitude, le monstre les avait attaqués, profitant de leur désavantage numérique. Elle en avait tremblé toute la journée et quelque chose la dérangeait. Neth avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un loup et pourtant il avait paru aussi tendu et nerveux qu'elle. Comme si lui aussi avait vu la créature. Neth voyait-il les mêmes choses qu'elle ? Peut-être pourraient-ils en parler, si elle le revoyait et partager leur expérience. Ils ne seraient plus seule avec ce lourd secret. Puis un doute s'était insinué dans son esprit ou peut-être était-ce la prudence qui la rappelait à l'ordre. Et si son stress était du à autre chose et qu'il la prenait pour une folle ? Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui et si elle le revoyait, elle refusait de perdre un ami pour cela. Elle avait déjà beaucoup enduré à cause de cette malédiction. Non, le mieux était de se taire, comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années.

La plus malheureuse de l'histoire semblait pourtant Lindsay. La jeune serveuse s'était attendue à ce qu'elle revienne rayonnante, avide de tout lui raconté et non apeurée et fermée comme une huitre. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle avait réussit à lui arracher une version déformée d'attaque de loup qui les avait forcé à repartir et avait jeté un froid. Elle ne semblait pas y avoir cru mais n'avait pas insisté. Sally lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais une semaine paru trop long pour Lindsay car elle finit par demander pendant leur pause :

-Alors ? Tu l'as revu ton amoureux ?

-Ce n'est pas mon amoureux !

-J'en demande la preuve ! répliqua Lindsay.

Sally soupira. L'angoisse passée, la nostalgie et le regret venaient au galop.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu, soupira-t-elle d'un ton las.

Lindsay s'assit sur une chaise et jeta une affiche dont les couleurs vives juraient atrocement ensemble sur la table.

-Voilà ce qu'il faut pour vous rabibocher ! C'est la fête foraine demain ! L'endroit de toutes les rencontres !

-C'est pas pour les enfants ?

Lindsay prit un air indigné.

-Pour les enfants ? Mais non, enfin ! C'est le lieu des rendez-vous, de la complicité, des rencontres interdites ! Su tu savais à quel point j'aimerais qu'un garçon m'invite là-bas... ou n'importe où ailleurs... finit-(elle par marmonner.

-Si tu le dis. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je le vois pour lui proposer.

Lindsay écarquilla les yeux et rangea l'affiche.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ignores toujours son adresse ?

-Ni son adresse ni son numéro. J'aurais voulu lui demander mais à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je suis si bien que j'oublie !

« _Ou alors on est attaqué_ _et aucun de nous n'a plus envie de parler_» ajouta-t-elle silencieusement

Lindsay hocha la tête de gauche à droite, déçue.

-C'est pas sérieux, tout ça ! Tu me déçois ma grande. Avec si peu de rigueur, tu ne trouveras jamais l'homme de ta vie !

-Parce que tu l'as trouvé, toi ? s'étonna Sally

Un éclair traversa le regard de Lindsay qui se pencha vers elle avec un air de cachotière.

-Enfin tu abordes le sujet, c'est pas trop tôt! Et bien en fait, oui. Il s'appelle Marc et il est vraiment troop mignon, je te jure! Moi qui commençais à désespérer! (1)

Sally rit et aurait bien continuer la conversation mais le patron les rappela à l'ordre et elles durent reprendre leur servir pour assurer l'heure de pointe. Pour ne pas changer ce midi là, le restaurant était bondé. Les clients qui sortaient étaient aussitôt remplacés et Sally avait du mal à répondre à toutes les commandes. Elle ne fut pas contre de la distraction lorsque Lindsay hurla à travers la salle :

-Sally ! Y'a ton bel Apollon qui t'attend !

Sally se retourna si rapidement qu'elle en eut mal au cou, aperçut Neth et rougit. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir d'une combustion spontanée suite à un accès de honte mais il n'en fut rien. Elle traversa le restaurant en priant pour que son patron n'ai rien entendu, échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Lindsay et se posta devant Neth.

-Je rêve ou elle m'a appelé comme le dieu grec de la musique et de la poésie ? demanda-t-il en désignant la serveuse qui s'éloignait.

Ses yeux reflétaient une lueur indéchiffrable.

-Hum… fit Sally, faisant mine de réfléchir. Je crois qu'elle t'a bien appelé comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Tu as une dent contre lui ?

-En aucun cas ! Il est très charmant, enfin, si on exclut ses vers douteux avec lesquels il essaye de nous rendre fous. Mon propre neveu s'appelle comme cela. Mais quitte à être confondu avec un dieu grec, je préfèrerais Poséidon.

Sally plissa les paupières.

-Nethuns, Apollon – étrangement, Neth serra les dents lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du dieu et jeta un rapide regard inquiet autour d'eux – Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose avec les divinités occidentales dans ta famille ou quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas idée ! On se prend tous pour des dieux grecs; si j'ose dire !

Sally rit puis prit un air plus sérieux.

-Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois. J'ai crains que tu ne sois parti je ne sais où.

-J'ai failli, répondit-il dans un murmure. Mais au dernier moment, je n'ai pas pu. Pas temps que tu demeureras là.

Sally sentit son cœur rater un battement et elle déglutit avec difficulté, la bouche soudain sèche. C'était une déclaration, ça? N'est-ce pas?

-Donc tu restes ?

Neth sourit et acquiesça. Sally ne pu cacher son soulagement et après un court silence, Neth reprit :

-Notre dernière rencontre à été gâchée. nota-t-il. Peut-être pourrions-nous la rattraper ?

-Cela me semble indispensable, répondit Sally alors que les parole de son amie lui revenaient en mémoire… Lindsay m'a dit qu'il y avait la fête foraine demain. Est-ce que ça te dit ?

-Bien entendu. On se retrouve devant le restaurant à dix-neuf heures ?

-Ça marche !

Ils se sourirent puis Sally recula.

-Je dois retourner travailler. On se voit demain ?

-Oui, à demain.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main et s'éloigna vers une table à laquelle des clients attendaient depuis quelques minutes, déjà.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant, clos le dimanche. Poséidon était déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva. Ils échangèrent un rapide bonsoir et s'avancèrent dans la rue. Les premières musiques leur parvinrent. La fête avait lieu vers le vieux port, sur la vieille place qui était assez grande pour accueillir les manèges et les stands. Pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune femme, Neth semblait surpris et admiratif devant le foule, les enfants qui riaient, les attractions et les néons. Sally ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

-On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu une fête foraine.

Sa phrase sembla déconcerter Neth une petite seconde mais il se força à sourire.

-J'ai déjà assisté à des regroupements et à des jeux mais j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à l'époque romaine. Au IVème avant Jésus Chris, je dirais.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton si sérieux et nostalgique que Sally y aurait cru et aurait ensuite rit de sa bêtise mais elle était trop étonné pour y faire attention.

-Tes parents ne t'y ont jamais emmené toi, tes frères et sœurs ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai de frères et sœurs ?

Sally haussa les épaules.

-Tu as dit que tu avais un neveu donc tu as au moins un frère ou une sœur.

Neth sourit et Sally sentit que, pour la première fois, il pourrait se dévoiler et lui en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

-Très perspicace. En vérité, je viens d'une famille nombreuse. J'ai deux frères et trois sœurs mais pour être tout à fait franc, mes frères et moi, on ne s'entend pas très bien.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Le plus jeune a toujours été le préféré de notre mère ce qui lui a surement donné l'illusion d'être meilleur que nous. Il passe son temps à nos diriger et à nous punir. Quand à l'autre, il est jaloux de nous deux et exilé au milieu de nulle part. On ne le voit que deux fois par an.

-C'est triste !

Neth haussa les épaules.

-Il s'en accommode assez bien. A part sa femme et quelques serviteurs, il n'a personne sur qui ronchonner. Il s'est construit sont petit empire.

-Serviteurs ?

Neth se tendit mais se reprit aussitôt.

-Oui, notre famille est…puissante, dirons-nous.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Remarqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Est-ce si important ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Sally resta silencieuse un moment. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Elle était bien avec Neth et il lui plaisait qui qu'il soit. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui alors qu'elle l'écoutait lui parler de sa famille désunie. Pas étonnant, pensant-elle, qu'il n'en parle jamais. Elle hésita avant de d'oser demander :

-Et tes parents ne trouvent rien à redire à vos querelles ?

Neth eut un rire ironique.

-Ma mère ne se mêle plus de nos affaires depuis longtemps. Elle se contente d'observer. Sans doute car elle a vécu sous le joug de notre père.

Lorsqu'il le mentionna son paternel, sa voix se remplit de colère et de haine et Sally se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible.

-Il était si horrible?

Neth hésita mais finit par répondre, lentement comme si il pesait chacun de ses mots.

-C'était un véritable ogre et il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à nous tuer tous. Mais grâce à mon frère, on a pu se débarrasser de lui. On l'a envoyé plus bas que terre, crois-moi !

Il en parlait avec une telle rage, une telle rancœur que sa dernière phrase mit Sally très mal à l'aise. Neth était si gentil ! Il n'avait quand même pas…

-Ta dernière phrase, se risqua-t-elle courageusement. C'était au sens figuré ou…

-Évidemment ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. On ne l'a pas tué bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui nous en manquait.

Sally se sentit soulagée et d'humeur soudain joyeuse. Elle lui prit les mains et l'entraina à reculons vers un stand de tire.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu dans une fête foraine ! Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'amuser. A toi l'honneur !

Elle déposa un billet sur le comptoir et tendit les balles que le forain lui donna à Neth qui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si mes frères me voyaient ! Je serais la risée de tous pour les trois prochains siècles au moins.

-Mais le ridicule ne tue pas. Allez ! Éblouie moi !

Elle le fit passer devant, face aux boîtes à renverser et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait à faire. Il leva le bras, visa quelques secondes et lança. Les boîtes dégringolèrent dans un bruit de ferraille. Les deux tas suivant rejoignirent le premier, puis, après quelques secondes de concentration, fit tomber le dernier. Sally applaudit.

-Waouh ! Bravo, tu es très doué !

-Merci, j'ai eu de la chance, je crois.

Le marchand lui demanda de choisir son prix et il montra un dauphin qui pendait de la toiture que le forain lui donna.

-Je ne suis même pas étonnée ! commenta Sally.

Neth sourit et lui tendit.

-Tiens. En souvenir de cette soirée et de notre sortie sur l'Olympe.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'as gagné !

-Et bien, je te l'offre.

Sally le remercia et prit la peluche en souriant, se sentant retrouver son âme de petite fille. Neth l'entraina plus loin. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs stands et manèges, s'arrêtèrent quelques fois pour regarder d'autres joueurs s'amuser ou faire un tour de manège que proposait l'un des deux bien que Sally montrait plus d'entrain que le jeune homme. Cette dernière évita soigneusement la grande roue, consciente du malaise de son ami dans les airs. Après plus d'une heure à arpenter la place où se tenait la fête, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'éloigner du bruit et de la foule pour les quais qui semblaient incroyablement calme. Quelques rares bateaux mouillaient dans les eaux calmes, uniquement agités par une légère houle et qui reflétaient la lumière de la lune.

Sally s'avança vers le bord et respira l'air iodé porté par une légère et chaude brise. La nuit était claire et douce.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de plus de quinze ans, dit-elle. A l'époque où mes parents m'emmenaient à la fête foraine deux fois par an.

-Et moi, j'ai découvert les joies des rassemblements familiaux, des manèges et attractions.

-Et tu es très doué, ajouta-t-elle en riant et en agitant le dauphin en peluche.

-Je me suis entrainé au javelot. Expliqua-t-il, prenant un air sérieux.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle d'un ton qui trahissait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un traitre mot et en lui donnant une petite tape moqueuse sur l'épaule.

Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et reprit avec conviction.

-Vraiment, oui.

-Et où ça ? Aux jeux olympiques ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'était attendue à le voir rire mais pas à ce petit sourire qu'il avait parfois. Comme si il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

-Au lycée, en fait.

-Si on m'avait dit que je fréquenterais un sportif !

Neth se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés en signe d'incompréhension.

-Qu'ont-ils de si désagréables ?

-Ils ne sont pas tous désagréables, en fait. Mais si ils ne sont pas prétentieux, pris et vantard, ils sont généralement débiles.

-Oh ! fit-il. Voilà qui n'est pas en ma faveur! Et dans quelle catégorie me placerais-tu ?

Sally leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Je pense… ou plutôt j'espère… qu'il existe une exception qui puisse être gentil et intelligent à la fois.

Neth leva les mains devant lui comme pour abandonner la bataille, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis percé à jour !

Sally éclata de rire.

-Waouh, j'en ai de la chance ! Et modeste avec ça ! Plus sérieusement, ajouta-telle en reprenant son sérieux. A quel lycée tu es allé ?

-Moi… Euh…

Il paraissait embêté par la question mais elle ne pu se poser trop de question car il y eu une sort de sifflement dans l'air. Aussitôt, ils firent volte face mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, elle se sentit projetée en l'air, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne et on éteignit toutes les lumières du monde. Elle ne se sentit pas s'écraser plus loin, dans le port, dans l'eau.

(1) Poséidon avait bien dit qu'il faudrait qu'il touche deux mots à Aphrodite pour récompenser Lindsay...

Voilà voilou un petit chapitre de plus, en avance qui plus est, pour fêter les vacances enfin de retour dont je vais profiter pour rattraper mon retard dans mes chapitres! Il vous a plu celui-ci ? Perso, je trouve qu'il fait assez cliché mais si vous l'aimez c'est le plus important.

Allez, bonne vacances à tous!

NH


	8. réunion olympienne

Chapitre 7 : Réunion olympienne

Poséidon, dans un couloir d'hôpital bondé, serrait doucement Sally contre lui. Se sentant horriblement coupable. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait là.

Flash-back

_Après s'être amusés à la fête foraine, Sally et lui s'étaient retirés sur les quais où ils avaient ri et plaisanté innocemment. Elle avait alors posé une question innocente mais qui l'avait déstabilisé. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour lui fournir une réponse, se récitant toutes les noms d'université qu'il connaissait, il avait entendu un chuintement flotter jusqu'à eux. Sentant la menace, il s'était retourné rapidement. Mais pas assez vite car déjà, Sally était écartée d'un coup de queue de dragon puissant. Il détoura le regard du corps amorphe, entendant à peine le bruit d'éclaboussure, pour se consacrer au monstre qui venait de les attaquer. C'était une Drakaina, un être mi-femme, mi-dragon qui se tenait plus loin sur le ponton, ses écailles luisant à la lueur des réverbères et un sourire maléfique et triomphant illuminant son visage. _

_-Quand ton cher frère apprendra çççça !_

_Poséidon se raidit face à la menace. Si jamais Zeus ou Hadès savait ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre… Il ne devait en aucun cas l'apprendre. Une chance, elle n'avait pas prononcé leurs noms mais si elle retournait aux enfers pour en informer son maître, Hadès pourrait le faire chanter ou s'en prendre directement à lui ou à Sally. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait l'éliminer. Les Drakainas mettaient plusieurs années pour se reconstituer, d'ici-là, il serait retourné dans son royaume et Sally aurait trouvé un autre homme dans sa vie. Ce serait une vieille histoire sans conséquence. Ses réflexions ne lui avaient pris qu'une fraction de seconde. Il leva le bras et un fin filet d'eau y apparut et prit peu à peu l'apparence d'un trident. Il leva son arme et un faisceau d'énergie bleu jaillit à son extrémité. Avec une rapidité dont on n'aurait jamais cru cette espèce capable, la Drakaina esquiva et se réfugia sur le pont d'un navire de pêcheurs qui sentait le cœlacanthe. Il se tourna et attaqua de nouveau. Le monstre esquiva à nouveau et le faisceau d'énergie perça le pont avant de disparaitre dans les cales du bateau. Mais il était certain qu'il avait perforé la coque car l'embarcation commença à basculer et à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du port. La Drakaina rampa à toute vitesse vers le quai pour quitter le navire mais Poséidon envoya un nouveau faisceau d'énergie qui, cette fois, atteignit son but, grillant le monstre qui se ratatina en un tas de poussière qui se dissipa parmi les premières vagues qui déferlèrent sur le pont. _

_Il ne s'attarda pas à regarder le mat couler, il renvoya son trident à sa place, à côté de son trône et regard autour de lui, _la_ cherchant. Il se souvint du bruit d'éclaboussure auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention. Elle avait été projetée dans la mer mais elle aurait du remonter depuis longtemps. Sans attendre, il se jeta à l'eau et scruta le fond du port. Il ne tarda pas à la repérer, inconsciente, près de l'épave, reposant sur le fond du port, recouvert d'algues. Il se laissa couler et l'attrapa par le bras. Aussitôt, ses vêtements séchèrent et il ordonna à l'eau de les déposer sur le quai. L'eau sembla devenir solide et les porter, formant une vague qui les déposa en douceur sur la passerelle de bois. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle était amorphe, même sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. La panique menaça de le submergé mais il se força à garder la tête roide. Son pouvoir sur la mer lui permis de sentir la présence d'eau dans ses poumons. Il plaça ses mains tremblante au-dessus de sa poitrine et par de petits mouvements va et viens sur sa gorge, il força l'eau à en ressortir. Il évacua ainsi le liquide qui empêchait l'air de rentrer dans ses poumons mais ses mouvements respiratoires ne reprirent pas pour autant. _

_-Respire ! Respire, je t'en supplie. Gémit-il. _

_Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de son cœur et commença un massage cardiaque comme il avait vu tant d'humains le faire. Si Zeus avait été là, il aurait pu faire rentrer l'air dan sa gorge mais il était seul et il refusait de laisser Sally rejoindre le royaume d'Hadès. Il était terrifié. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et s'il n'avait pas été immortel, il aurait craint qu'il ne lâche. Son pouvoir se déclencha bien malgré lui, réagissant à sa panique qui lui vidait l'esprit de toutes pensées cohérentes, emplissant sa tête de visions plus horribles les unes que les autres qui tourbillonnaient en boucles et le sol se mit à trembler avec force sous eux. La mer s'agita sous les vibrations, des cris et des grincements métalliques lui indiquèrent que plusieurs attractions avaient du céder mais ce fut surtout le grincement du ponton qui menaçant de s'écrouler qui le convaincu de se calmer. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur le mouvement de ses mains. Styx! Il était un Dieu et il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Pas maintenant qu'il l'aimait tant et pas de cette façon. Pas à cause de lui. Pas si jeune, pas ce soir. Elle ne le méritait pas. Le temps paraissait ralenti, semblant prendre à malin plaisir à faire durer l'agonie de Sally et sa propre angoisse. Ce fut une des rares fois pendant lesquels il se sentit faible et impuissant._

_Alors qu'il allait se résoudre à appeler n'importe quel Dieu en renfort Apollon ou même Zeus, au risque de se faire châtier- quoi qu'il arrive, il protègerait la mortelle qu'il aimait, encaissant la punition de ses frères si nécessaire - Sally toussa avant de gémir de douleur, portant une main à sa poitrine qui devait la brûler sous l'action du sel marin et de la pollution de plus en plus présente dans le royaume de Poséidon. Le Dieu de la mer sentit une vague de soulagement s'abattre sur lui et, toujours sous le coup de la peur, il la souleva, la serra contre lui, contre sa poitrine, refusant de la lâcher au risque de la voir partir. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait de froid. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas commandé à Apollon un soleil rayonnant comme il l'avait autrefois fait pour leur sortie en mer. Pour lui, la mer avait toujours une température idéale mais en cette saison, elle devait être fraiche. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la frictionna pour la réchauffer un peu, lui répétant en boucle de respirer, que ça allait passer, caressant doucement se cheveux sombres._

_Enfin, ils finirent par se remettre de leur frayeur et Sally se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, avec un petit gémissement. _

_-Mon bras… marmonna-t-elle, sa main droite crispée sur son avant-bras gauche._

_Lentement, aussi doucement qu'il put, il lui prit le bras et écarta sa main, dévoilant une brulure qui s'étalait du bout de ses doigts à un petit peu plus haut que son coude. La blessure ne semblait pas trop profonde mais la peau était écarlate et sans doute très douloureuse. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il avait coulé le bateau, le rayon avait du poursuivre le chemin et se perdre tout près de Sally et l'eau qui avait chauffé sous l'énergie l'avait brulée. En temps normal, Poséidon aurait fait appel à ses pouvoirs sur l'eau pour la guérir mais comme elle était mortelle, consciente, et surtout qu'elle voyait à travers la brume, il ne pouvait avoir recours à cette solution. Il l'aida donc à se relever et l'emmena à l'hôpital. _

_En chemin, ils entendirent les injures d'un homme barbu à chapeau vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un T-shirt usés jusqu'à la corde qui sentait l'alcool dans un rayon de trois mètres et qui cherchait désespérément son bateau .Il n'y prêta aucune attention, ni aux quelques ambulances qui quittaient la fête foraine après un violent séisme._

Fin du Flash-back

Sally avait été reçue après plus d'une heure d'attente car le tremblement de terre qui avait ébranlé la ville, bien que pendant une période très courte, avait été très violent et avait causé pas mal de dommages matériels et de blessés. La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre d'où venait l'agacement de son ami qui arpentait les couloirs en signe visible d'impatience. Poséidon enrageait. Il était un Dieu, bon sang ! Pourquoi devait-il attendre ? Il éprouvait un vague sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il voyait une victime du séisme arriver sur un brancard et une petite voix lui disait que c'était de sa faute si les médecins était surchargés de travail se soir-là mais il l'étouffait. Enfin, lorsque le médecin arriva pour s'occuper de Sally, il du partir pour s'occuper du monde sous-marin ce qui le gêna beaucoup mais la jeune femme se montra compréhensive. Il descendit dans les profondeurs et rejoignit son palais où son fils distribuait des ordres. Delphin, le dieu des dauphins, lui fit un rapport et attendit ses instructions. Il répondit à ses attentes aussi vite qu'il le put, désireux de remonter à la surface au plus vite pour prendre des nouvelles de Sally. Une chance, les temps étaient calmes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant de croiser sa femme, Amphitrite, dans un couloir. Elle paraissait tourmentée. Comme ils étaient seuls, elle s'autorisa à le serrer dans ses bras et il se permit de l'embrasser rapidement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle en se reculant de quelques pas.

-Comment cela ? S'enquit-il, soudain inquiet.

Une guerre se préparait-elle en souterrain ? Une crise ébranlait-elle l'Olympe ? Une guerre entre dieux menaçait-elle d'éclater ?

-Hermès nous a visités, répondit-elle. Il désirait s'entretenir avec vous. Zeus souhaiterait que vous vous rendiez à l'Olympe aussi tôt que possible.

Un glaçon tomba au fond de son estomac. Zeus. Le nom tomba comme un couperet. Le solstice d'été était passé, ce qui signifiait généralement des vacances pour tous les dieux ou du moins, pas de conseil ni de convocation pour les six mois à venir sauf en cas graves. Et il ne voyait qu'une seule action assez grave pour mériter cela : Sally avec laquelle il trahissait son serment. Son frère avait finalement découvert la vérité. Peut-être était-ce lui lui qui lui avait envoyé cette drakainaet qu'elle avait eu le temps de lui transmettre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'elle avait découvert ou alors, il l'avait espionné, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus préoccupant. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le sort qu'allait leur réserver Zeus. Son frère était imprévisible. Ça pourrait aller du simple serment avec interdiction de la revoir à une malédiction en passant par l'option foudroyé par cent millions de volts. Mais il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il était immortel, quoi qu'il arrive, il s'en sortirait. Pas Sally. Elle était humaine et Zeus pouvait l'effacer de la surface de la Terre d'un simple geste du bras, comme il avait effacé Maria Di Angelo lorsqu'Hadès avait refusé de lui donner ses enfants. Et ça, Poséidon le refusait. C'était pour cela qu'il évitait de s'amouracher de mortelles, c'était trop dur lorsqu'Hadès prenaient leurs âmes. Mais il avait rencontré Sally et il l'aimait plus fort qu'il n'avait aimé depuis des millénaires, il ne voulait pas la perdre et surtout pas pour cette raison, pour payer le prix de ses erreurs. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger Sally quitte à subir l'entier courroux de son frère.

Amphitrite fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près.

-Êtes-vous souffrant, mon ami ? Vous semblez perturbé soudainement. Est-ce en rapport avec la visite de votre neveu ?

-Ne vous tourmentez pas, très chère. Tout est en ordre. Mais je dois m'absenter.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air sombre, presque à contrecœur.

-Bien, Seigneur.

Poséidon l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et disparut dans une brise marine. Lorsqu'il reprit consistance solide, il était dans une salle aux proportions gigantesques mais qui, pour lui, semblait simplement vaste car il mesurait à présent plus de trois mètres de hauts. Autour de lui se dressaient de hautes colonnes de marbre finement sculptées et douze trônes placés en U. La salle du trône de l'Olympe. Peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait si Zeus décidait de l'expulser du Conseil. Mais il était prêt à défendre sa place coute que coute et à se battre pour Sally. Il dressait déjà une liste d'arguments. Hadès avait deux enfants au casino lotus, Zeus était descendu sur Terre il y avait quelques années - ce qui avait beaucoup fait jaser, surtout Héra, soit dit en passant, qui avait été d'une humeur exécrable pendant une année entière après ça - et comme lui, il ne faisait que s'amuser. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'aurait pas d'enfant. Si son frère avait pu vivre une relation platonique avec une mortelle, connaissant son tempérament, il pourrait aussi y parvenir. Ça, il en était certain. Personne ne choisissait de tomber amoureux, mais tout le monde pouvait s'empêcher de devenir père.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion que Zeus, toujours aussi majestueux, entra. Il était aussi grand que lui mais mis à part cela, il était très différent de lui. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe taillés avec soin, marbrés de gris et de noir, comme des nuages d'orage et ses yeux étaient si bleu qu'il paraissait être fait d'électricité. Il portait un costume blanc étincelant si bien qu'à chaque mouvement, un éclat de lumière semblable à un éclair semblait déchirer le tissu.

-Mon frère, salua-t-il solennellement.

-Seigneur Zeus, répondit-il en se penchant très légèrement en avant. J'ai appris que tu souhaitais t'entretenir avec moi.

-En effet, et puisque tu veux en venir directement à la raison de ta convocation, allons-y. Je sais que tu as décidé de prendre des vacances et je ne peux t'en vouloir. C'est très naturel mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

Poséidon savait depuis longtemps que c'était une question piège et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas y répondre. Tant qu'il n'avait pas dit explicitement ce qu'il lui reprochait, mieux valait se taire ou il risquait de lui avouer quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore. Pour l'instant, il y avait encore un espoir pour que Zeus ne connaisse pas l'existence de Sally et ce qu'il faisait vraiment sur Terre.

-Tu m'avais promis, Poséidon ! Tu as promis devant tous et tu as trahi ta promesse volontairement ! Que dira Hadès ? Tu y as pensé?

Poséidon se figea et il se concentra. Prêt à faire apparaître son trident au creux de sa main à chaque instant. Zeus savait mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il était prêt à provoquer une nouvelle guerre de Troie.

-Je pensais que tu avais muri au cours de ces deux dernières millénaires mais visiblement, je me trompais. Tu n'as pas pu résister.

-Comme si toi tu ne l'avais pas fait, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il se montrait provocateur, il le savait, jouant avec la colère de son frère mais en vérité, il refusait de montrer sa peur. Il savait de quoi son frère était capable mais peut-être que s'il se montrait ferme, que s'il exposait ses argument, il pourrait s'en sortir sans trop de mal… et Sally également.

Zeus, pourtant, ne le foudroya pas sur la minute.

-Mon pouvoir passe plus inaperçu, répliqua-t-il. Et je sais me dominer. Toi par contre, tu as provoqué deux tremblements de terre en à peine une semaine et dans la même région ! Tu as toujours été connu pour être impulsif mais à se rythme là, les mortels vont finir par se poser des questions !

Poséidon, qui avait retenu son souffle, prit une profonde inspiration en comprenant tout à coup de quoi son frère parlait. Sa convocation n'avait aucun lien avec Sally mais avec la promesse qu'il avait faite lors du dernier Conseil, celle de ne provoquer aucune catastrophe naturelle et à laquelle, sur le moment, il n'avait prêté qu'une attention mineure. Il voulait en fait le réprimander pour les séismes qu'il avait provoqués pour se débarrasser du chien des enfers puis de celui de la fête foraine. Il retint un large sourire et un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'Atlas était libéré de son fardeau, il ne devait pas se sentir plus léger. Son cœur et sa respiration reprirent un rythme normal.

Il écouta à peine les prochaines paroles du Seigneur des Dieux.

-Quel exemple donnes-tu donc? Tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à faire entendre raison à Hadès et à le convaincre de respecter nos lois.

Hadès. Était-ce lui qui lui avait envoyé ces chiens oui ou non? Poséidon voulait le savoir et il s'autorisa à pousser les choses à son avantage. Zeus devait bien être au courant des instructions que donnait Hadès, non ? Il le surveillait en permanence, comme si il avait peur que son ainé l'attaque. Zeus avait-il mauvaise conscience ?

-Tu as raison, mon frère. J'aurais du me dominer mais il s'est avéré que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. J'étais attaqué.

-Ton aura de dieu attire les monstres et tu le sais ! Pourquoi en faire tant d'histoires ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton trident pour les désintégrer, tout simplement, au lieu de te laisser emporter, provoquant des dizaines de blessés et effrayant ton frère ? Tu sais qu'Hadès craint que tes séismes finisse par faire s'effondrer le plafond de son palais. Il est venu se plaindre il y a quelques heures alors tache de t'en tenir à ce qui a été décidé au Conseil !

Poséidon s'inclina gauchement, rassuré. Ni Zeus, ni Hadès ne semblait au courant de sa relation avec Sally. Les monstres devaient bel et bien sentir sa présence dans une zone déjà proche de la colonie des Sang-Mêlé.

-Je me montrerais plus prudent, Seigneur.

-J'y compte bien. Répliqua Zeus. Je ne te retiens pas. Ajouta-t-il après un court silence en s'installant majestueusement dans son trône tout en désignant la porte de sortie d'un signe du bras.

Poséidon comprit le message. Grinçant des dents, il s'inclina et quitta la salle. Ce qu'il pouvait détester son frère et son air supérieur ! D'accord, il les avait sauvés de leur père mais Cronos n'aurait jamais été envoyé au Tartare sans l'aide de ses frères et sœurs !

Sur son passage, les nymphes s'inclinaient et les muses, la tête basse redoublaient d'effort dans leurs chants. Il ne leur accorda aucune attention mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit pouffer au détour d'un couloir. Il se retourna et découvrit Apollon en pleine discussion avec Aphrodite. Étant jadis sorti avec la déesse de l'amour, il sut parfaitement interpréter son sourire et il se dirigea vers eux, tout en se demandant vaguement ce qu'Héphaïstos dirait en les surprenant.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te met de si bon humeur ? s'enquit-il.

_Et qui sont les malheureuses victimes de tes tours_ ? Ajouta-t-il dans un silence.

-Oh ! Poséidon, roucoula la jeune femme. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, ces derniers temps.

_Mauvais signe_, pensa le Dieu de la mer.

-Cesse donc de faire l'innocent, tonton, renchérit Apollon en le faisait grincer des dents devant ce maudit surnom. Tu ne pensais pas quand même pas pouvoir nous le cacher à nous ? La déesse de l'amour et le dieu des Oracles ?

Poséidon, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, se félicita d'être immortel alors que son cœur ratait quelques battements.

-Vous êtes _siii_ mignons, minauda Aphrodite. Je savais que ce serment était idiot ! Je l'ai toujours dit! Qui pourrait résister à la force de l'amour ? Qui peut contenir ses sentiments ? Qui peut…

-On a compris, l'interrompit Apollon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tonton. On ne dira rien.

-Oh, non alors ! convint Aphrodite. Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas eu droit à un amour interdit. C'est si romantique !

-Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Elle mènera loin cette histoire. Promit Apollon. Plus loin que tu ne le voudras, d'ailleurs.

Il se racla la gorge, s'apprêtant à entonner un poème quelconque mais Poséidon le colla contre le mur, soudain terrifié. Son neveux avait beau être insupportable, il était clair qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans l'avenir sur lui et Sally. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rugit-il. Dis-le-moi !

-Hé, du calme, tonton ! On cherche pas les ennuis. Au contraire, on trouve ça plutôt sympa !

-On n'en dira rien à personne, promit Aphrodite. Motus et bouche cousue comme disent les mortels.

Cela n'apaisa en rien la colère du dieu de la mer et seule la récente entrevue avec Zeus l'empêcha d'inonder l'Inde.

-Je parie que tu t'amuses comme une folle de me voir si fou d'amour pour une mortelle qui est capable de me mener par le bout du nez tout en étant terrifié à l'idée d'être découvert ?

Aphrodite soupira d'un air qui sonnait faux.

-Ça me plait assez, je dois bien le reconnaître. Mais avoue que le risque met du piment dans cette relation.

-Oh, toi et tes tours! Si jamais tu t'en prends à elle, je vais…

-Rien du tout ! la coupa gaiment la déesse en se redressant.

Tout à coup, il se sentit faible, ses jambes semblaient ramollies, flageolantes alors qu'une vague de désir le submergeait tandis qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la déesse rayonnante de perfection. Son regard fut attirée par ses yeux si intenses qui lui rappelaient ceux de Sally, puis par son sourire étincelant, parfait avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Une voix au fin fond de sa conscience lui hurla qu'il était en train de succomber à sa magie mais il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Son cerveau était sur pause, laissant toute la place à ses désirs et à la passion. Aphrodite eut un sourire de conquérant et se pencha.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien… pour l'instant.

Et sur ces belles paroles lourdes de sous-entendus, elle disparut dans une volute de fumée rose et odorante alors qu'Apollon, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se faire envouter, s'éclipsait à son tour avant que son oncle n'ait pu retrouver tous ses esprits.

_Tout irait bien… pour l'instant_. Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, Poséidon avait peur.

Salut tout le monde? Vous allez bien? Pas trop de sueur froide en lisant le passage de l'entrevue avec Zeus? Mdr. Lui aussi semble avoir des choses à cacher mais vous savez parfaitement quoi. Alors, qu'en pense-vous? Ai-je mérité une review... ou même plusieurs pourquoi qu'une seule ? Loool. Non, je vais bien, inutile de vous inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Je vais bien.

Ciao les gens NH.


	9. Premier baiser

Chapitre 8 : Premier Baiser

Sally vit Neth partir avec une certaine tristesse mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il l'avait déjà accompagnée jusqu'ici et avait attendu longtemps avec elle. Il avait peut-être une urgence et elle ne pouvait le forcer à rester auprès d'elle. Ce n'était qu'un ami après tout, il n'avait aucun engagement. Elle fut légèrement déboussolée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cette idée la dérangeait. Ses sentiments pour Neth étaient-ils donc si forts ? Pourtant, elle ne les avait pas vus évoluer. Ils lui étaient venus tout naturellement et s'étaient installés. Il fallait dire que c'était si simple de passer du temps avec lui. Elle se sentait vraiment bien à ses côtés. Il l'écoutait parler, il prenait part à leurs discussions, avait le don pour la surprendre et la faire rire et il ne la jugeait pas. Elle se sentait libre de tous lui raconter.

Lui-même s'était légèrement dévoilé durant la soirée. Il lui avait parlé de sa famille, des difficultés avec son père et bien que ses renseignements soient vagues, elle était satisfaite qu'il lui en ait parlé. Dans un sens, le manque de reconnaissance de son père lui rappelait le manque d'affection que son oncle lui avait témoigné. Ils étaient proches tous les deux.

Un infirmier l'avait finalement tiré de ses pensées. Le couloir était à présent en grande partie désengorgé et elle fut menée dans une salle où l'on s'occupa de sa brûlure qui la piquait horriblement. Mais elle ne parvenait à se souvenir de la manière dont l'incident était survenu. Un instant elle discutait tranquillement avec Neth et l'instant suivant, elle reprenait conscience dans ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu se brûler ? Elle devrait demander au jeune homme de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, celui-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sally lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Et voilà, lança le médecin. Il sera peut-être encore douloureux quelques jours mais on devrait bientôt pouvoir l'enlever. Revenez dans deux semaines.

Elle sauta rapidement du lit pour se mettre debout, saluant l'infirmier et rejoignit Poséidon avec lequel elle quitta le service. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, il la prit par les épaules, un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Sally se força à sourire.

-Oui, c'est un peu douloureux quand je bouge mais tout va bien. Répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant en montrant son bras. A part ça, je suis en pleine forme. Ils m'ont examinée et mis à part quelques bleus, je n'ai rien.

Son étreinte sur ses épaules se desserra mais il ne la lâcha pas totalement. Elle lui adressa un large sourire pour le rassuré et après l'avoir examinée du regard quelques secondes, il la libéra complètement. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction du hall pour s'occuper des papiers. Elle signa la paperasse et récupéra la facture mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, une voix grave les interpela.

-Vous, là.

Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite que c'était à eux qu'on s'adressait mais lorsqu'on les appela une nouvelle fois avec plus de brusquerie, cette fois, ils s'immobilisèrent et se retournèrent. Un policier assez corpulent et son collègue un grand gringalet avançaient vers eux suivis de près par un homme barbu à l'air misérable que Sally ne reconnut que lorsque Neth lui indiqua à voix basse que c'était l'homme du quai. Elle comprit alors qu'il devait s'agir du propriétaire du bateau qui avait disparu et qu'elle avait croisé en quittant le port. Sur le moment, la douleur avait été si forte qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Bien sûr, les autorités voulaient comprendre. Comme elle, d'ailleurs. A moins qu'elles ne savent déjà ce qui s'était passé et que Sally ait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle se tendit à cette pensée mais sentit la main de Neth descendre lentement le long de son dos pour la calmer.

Le gros policier les salua d'un rapide signe de tête qui, à ses yeux, n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Madame, monsieur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le pêcheur qui passa devant lui et les dévisagea tour à tour, le visage plissé par la colère et la concentration, avant de tendre un doigt accusateur sur eux.

-C'est bien eux, messieurs. Je peux l'affirrrmer. Cracha-t-il en roulant désagréablement les « r ».

Neth prit aussitôt les devant d'une voix calme mais ferme.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous nous voulez ?

Le policier sorti un calepin et un stylo et avec un air de profond ennui, expliqua :

-Ce monsieur nous a informés que son bateau se trouvait à présent au fond du port et qu'il vous a vu quitter les lieux au moment où il revenait vers son navire, après s'être absenté quelques minutes. Confirmez-vous avoir croisé cette homme ?

-En effet, acquiesça Neth assez sèchement.

Le policier fronça les sourcils devant le ton employé mais ne releva pas. Sans doute en avait-il l'habitude.

-Dans ce cas, vous pourrez sans doute nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé à ce bateau.

-Certainement. Nous étions sur le ponton pour fuir l'ambiance bruyante de la fête lorsqu'il a explosé.

-Ah ! ricana le pêcheur d'un air victorieux. Comment expliquez vous les deux trrrous béants de chaque côté de la côque, hein ? C'est vous qui l'avez coulé, hein, avouez-le !

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, tenta de la calmer le second policier.

-C'est pas vous qui vous rrr'trouvez sans outil de travail, hein ? Tout ça à cause de ses deux malfrrrats !

Il agita son doigt sous le nez de Neth et Sally ne pu qu'admirer son calme lorsqu'il répondit :

-Il y avait une légère odeur de gaz. Sur le moment nous n'y avons pas fait attention mais à présent… Peut-être qu'une de vos bouteilles de gaz aura eu une fuite.

-Mais je n'avais pas de…

Neth claqua alors des doigts avec force sans que Sally ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Pour montrer son exaspération, peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, le marin se tut.

-Ah si, en faite, il y en avait bel et bien une, dans la cale. J'ai du l'y oublier.

-Et en parlant de malfrat, ajouta Neth, il me semble avoir vu plusieurs cœlacanthes sur votre bateau. Il me semblait pourtant que c'était une espèce protégée.

Le premier policier cligna d'un air endormi et se tourna vers le pêcheur qui c'était figé.

-Est-ce vrai ?

Comme le pêcheur ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers son collègue.

-Tu ne sais pas, toi, si le cœlacanthe est une espèce protégée ?

Le policier haussa les épaules et fit une moue qui en disait long sur son ignorance sur le domaine.

-Je fais une thèse sur la faune et la flore marine et je puis vous assurer que le cœlacanthe en est une. intervint Neth d'une voix ferme. Et je suis certain que ce monsieur n'est pas s'en l'ignorer.

-Je… J'ignorais… Je ne vois pas…

Le policier maigrichons lui saisit le bras avec force et brutalité.

-Nous règlerons cela plus tard. Cette affaire n'est pas encore résolue. J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat. Monsieur, madame, nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée !

Ils empoignèrent le pêcheur qui commença à vociférer des menaces et des injures. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner puis Poséidon posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Sally et, d'un signe de tête, désigna la sortie. Elle hocha la tête et il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, le chemin se passa en silence. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du bungalow, Sally s'immobilisa et laissa son regard errer sur la plage pour s'arrêter sur le port qu'on apercevait plus loin. Neth s'arrêta à côté d'elle et suivit son regard.

-Il y a quelque chose qui t'embête, ou je me trompe ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sally fit la moue en se retournant pour lui faire fasse.

-Je suis très contente que tu aies répondu aux autorités, dit-elle. Parce que moi, je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé. On parlait et puis… j'étais sur le ponton… dans tes bras - elle rougit mais reprit rapidement contenance. C'est étrange, non ?

-Tu as été assommée. Répondit-il lentement mais avec conviction. Oui, affirma-t-il devant son air stupéfait. Lorsqu'il a volé en éclat, tu as été assommée et brûlée.

Sally fronça les sourcils, tachant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Tout était noir, aucun souvenir ne remontait à la surface. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à croire la version de Neth. Elle ne se rappelait d'aucune odeur de gaz à proximité du navire et il était assez loin d'elle. Elle doutait qu'un projectile ai pu l'atteindre. Un doute s'imposa à elle. Avait-ce un lien avec les monstre qu'elle semblait être la seul à voir ? Pourtant aucun ne s'en était encore jamais pris à elle particulièrement excepté ce drôle de chien. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait, d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose clochait. Elle était certaine que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans les propos de Neth bien qu'il semblait insondable. Pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait reprit conscience, ses poumons la brûlait ? Même à cet instant, alors que l'accident remontait à plusieurs heures, elle avait la gorge sèche, irritée et douloureuse, comme lorsqu'elle avait bu la tasse enfant alors qu'elle apprenait à nager à la plage ? Était-elle tombée à l'eau ? Comment se faisait-il que ses vêtements soient secs, alors ? Et pourquoi Neth paraissait si effrayé lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, comme si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de très grave ? Une fois de plus, elle en vint à se demander si lui aussi n'avait pas la capacité de voir ce qui se passait vraiment. Avait-il vu des monstres ? Avait-il comme elle plus jeune décidé de dissimuler ce qu'il voyait et mentit à la police de crainte d'être pris pour un fou, comme elle l'aurait surement fait elle-même ? Un sentiment d'excitation s'empara d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré un « clair voyeur » comme elle les appelait. Pour la première fois, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait partager ses visions, les sentiments et tourments qu'elles lui avaient procurée - et lui procuraient toujours - avec quelqu'un. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à trouver une explication à ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle aurait ainsi la certitude d'être saine d'esprit. Mais rapidement, sa joie retomba. Comment Neth aurait-il fait pour les sauver d'une telle créature à lui seul ? C'était impensable et pourtant… pourtant un doute subsistait et intérieurement, Sally se jura de faire la lumière sur cette affaire et si vraiment Neth était comme elle… voilà qui créerait de forts liens entre eux. Mais d'abord, elle devait prouver qu'il voyait clair sans divulguer qu'elle-même avait cette capacité.

-Tu es bien _sûr_, c'est ce qui s'est passé ? Insista-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé d'autre ? riposta-t-il dans un léger rire.

Il ne répondait pas à sa question mais elle ne releva pas. Inutile de jouer les hystériques. Elle sourit.

-Tu as raison, convint-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas comme si des monstres nous étaient tombés dessus, pas vrai ?

Elle cru voir la mâchoire de Neth se contracter mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Neth rit à son tour.

-Absolument !

-Comment tu as su pour les cœlacanthes ?

Il lui rejeta un regard interrogateur.

-Comment tu as su que c'était un braconnier. Je n'ai vu aucun cœlacanthe sur le bateau.

Neth haussa les épaules.

-Je passe beaucoup de temps en mer, répondit-il. J'ai aperçu plusieurs fois ce bateau près des bans de poissons protégé. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on s'en prenne à la faune et à la flore marine ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte et plus dur, presque menaçante.

Ses paroles froides figèrent un instant Sally. Elle savait que Neth tenait les intérêts des océans très à cœur mais là, il paraissait un peu effrayant. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

-Tu es le sauveur des Cœlacanthes autant que le mien ! Plaisanta Sally.

Neth eut un maigre sourire et son regard dériva sur sa blessure avant de venir rencontrer les siens, les yeux emplis de douceur, ce qui contrastait singulièrement avec le regard meurtrier qu'il avait eut en parlant des braconniers. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ses prunelles étaient d'une couleur si particulière, l'exact couleur de l'océan, vert sombre, indéchiffrables, mystérieuses, dans lequel elle ne manquait jamais de se perdre. Ils étaient arrivés devant son bungalow et Sally savait qu'il allait galamment prendre congé, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir. Peut-être était-ce du à la fatigue d'avoir du rester à l'hôpital toute la nuit ou la bosse qu'elle avait à l'arrière du crâne ou encore à la lumière de l'aube qui éclairait son visage, quoi qu'il en soit, elle le trouvait magnifique, plus beau que habituellement. Sa compagnie, leurs discussions lui manquaient et elle aurait aimé qu'il reste, qu'ils s'asseyent, enlacés sur le lit, et qu'ils reprennent leurs conversations sur les philosophes ou qu'ils restent simplement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe endormie, épuisée.

Mais les paroles de Neth brisèrent l'instant magique et elle rougit, honteuse de ses pensées. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle savait pourtant qu'amitié et relation amoureuse ne faisaient pas bon ménage !

-Pour toi, toujours, dit-il avant de soupirer. Je vais te laisser. La journée à été bien longue et tu as besoin de dormir.

Il fit un pas en avant et lui embrassa doucement le front de ses lèvres chaudes.

-Bonne nuit, Sally, chuchota-t-il doucement

Il se recula d'un pas et le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré comme par un aimant par ses yeux puis par ses lèvres. Elle suivit alors son instinct. Sans l'avoir prévu ou même décidé, se mains, animées d'une volonté propre, agrippèrent le col du jeune homme pour l'attirer à elle et elle l'embrassa… avant de reculer, horrifiée en comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Neth la fixa un instant, comme abasourdi et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se confondit aussitôt en excuses, honteuse.

-Je… je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je… je sais que je n'aurais pas du… mais…

Neth ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter car il se pencha et lui rendit son baiser. Plus profond que celui qu'elle lui avait donné. Plus long, plus langoureux, plus passionné. Sally nota vaguement dans un quoi de son cerveau la vivifiante odeur de sel marin qu'il dégageait. Enfin, ils se séparèrent mais il la garda serrée encore contre sa poitrine dans ses bras. Sally sourit et releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Dois-je en conclure que je suis toute excusée ?

Il sourit.

-On peut dire ça…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et le flux et le reflux de la mer lui-même sembla s'interrompre.

Alors? Comment ça va les gens? Prêt pour la reprise ? Un petit chapitre pour se remonter le moral? Pour l'information, je dirais qu'on est à peu prêt au milieu de ma fic. Je ne pense pas excéder les 16 chapitres. Après celle ci, je vais peut-être commencer d'en écrire une autre qui aura pour personnages principaux Luke, Annabeth et Thalia dans leurs escapades. Ça en inspire certain? Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai pas du tout commencée. Mais les idées germent.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « révélation ». Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Et là, tous les fans de twilight vont me dire: « le 4ème tome ! » mais non, ce n'est pas ce à que je pense. Mdr!

Bonne soirée à tous.

NH.

P-S : un remerciement tout spécial à Ninian de Winter qui me suit toujours avec tant de fidélité et n'a de cesse de m'encourager et à Ryuhzaki-Powaa dont le commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur! Je suis ravie de t'avoir inspiré. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !


	10. Révélation

Chapitre 9 : Révélation.

Poséidon avait longuement hésité avant de retourné voir Sally à l'hôpital, les paroles d'Aphrodite tourbillonnaient toujours dans son esprit. Mais ce fut aussi à cause de cette peur de voir la jeune femme subir un destin tragique qu'il trouva le courage de la voir. Auprès d'elle, il pourrait mieux la protéger, supposait-il. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était à présent tant attaché à elle qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en éloigner plus de quelques heures. De plus, il avait voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. Non pas que la blessure soit si grave mais il voulait savoir ce dont elle se souvenait. Lorsqu'enfin il avait rejoint la jeune femme, un infirmier terminait un bandage autour de son bras meurtri. Une vague de colère l'avait submergé. Il s'était absenté plusieurs heures et il n'avait toujours pas terminé de la soigner ? Il avait pourtant dissipé cette rage quand il avait senti son pouvoir prêt à frapper et c'était concentré sur la jeune femme, prenant de ses nouvelles.

Après qu'elle lui eu assuré qu'elle allait bien, il avait pensé pouvoir la raccompagner sans encombre chez elle mais c'était sans compter sur le vieux pêcheur. Poséidon avait inventé une histoire possible pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé au bateau, manipulant la brume. Puis, à la fois pour se venger du temps qu'il lui avait fait perdre et des ravages qu'il provoquait sur ses sujets aquatiques, Poséidon avait révéler qu'il était un braconnier. En effet, à plusieurs reprises, Delphin lui avait fait des rapports inquiétants sur la disparition des cœlacanthes et il avait aperçu plusieurs fois au cours des derniers semaines le navire mouiller près de bans de ces poissons alors qu'il descendait dans son royaume. Ce n'était qu'un braconnier, bien sûr, mais ça en faisait toujours un de moins. Le vieux pêcheur aurait du savoir que le dieu de la mer ne pardonnait pas si facilement !

Enfin, après avoir échappé aux trois inopportuns, il avait raccompagné la jeune femme. A son silence et à son regard préoccupé, il avait deviné que quelque chose la perturbait. Elle lui avait d'abord assuré qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais le Seigneur des mers n'était plus dupe après plusieurs millénaires à fréquenter les humains et il avait deviné à son insistance et à sa dernière remarque sur les monstres que si elle ne se rappelait vraiment pas de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait de forts doutes. Même les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés et la joie triomphante de la savoir enfin amoureuse de lui n'avaient réussi à lui ôter la crainte à l'idée qu'elle ne découvre la vérité, ce qui l'aurait mis d'autant plus en danger et l'aurait probablement fait fuir, car, il le savait, Sally n'était pas le genre de femme avide à roder autour d'un homme pour jouir de son pouvoir. Non, Sally était trop intègre pour faire cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pris la décision de l'emmener pour le week-end sur son bateau. De quoi lui prouver qu'il était on ne peut plus normal.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait tout le contraire.

Il du attendre la fin de la semaine, ses jours de repos pour l'emmener. Il la mit à profit pour préparer le week-end et gardant un œil sur elle lorsqu'elle était au travail, veillant à ce qu'aucun monstre ne rode. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec elle. Le jour, comme la nuit, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise car, en sortant avec elle et en continuant de se rapprocher ainsi, il enfreignait de plus en plus sa promesse et rendait la menace de ses frères de plus en plus présente. Entre les monstres et Zeus et Hadès, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Ce qui le faisait enrager contre lui-même. Ils ne faisaient que dormir ensemble, bon sang ! Ils ne faisaient rein de mal ! Et il était un Dieu, l'un des trois grand qui plus est, depuis quand devait-il se justifier ? Depuis quand se sentait-il menacé par qui que ce soit ?

Le samedi matin, à l'aurore, Sally le rejoignit sur le bateau et manqua une première fois découvrir qui il était vraiment. Il lui avait dit qu'il se lèverait tôt pour préparer l'_Olympe_ alors qu'en réalité, il allait donner des instructions dans son royaume. Il venait juste de remonter et finissait une conversation importante avec Delphin lorsqu'elle était arrivée en avance. Il avait juste eut le temps d'ordonner au dauphin de replonger, lui assurant qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard qu'elle était à bord, à ses côtés, enchantée à l'idée de cette sortie en mer. Il aurait du voir là un signe que son plan allait échouer mais il refusa d'y croire. Il avait tout préparé, allant jusqu'à s'abaisser à demander à Apollon un week-end chaud et ensoleillé pour pouvoir se baigner et si son neveu n'avait pas osé faire part de ses pensées, se contentant d'un air entendu et complice, son sourire seul avait trahi son amusement. Il lui suffirait, pensait-il, de descendre dans son royaume lorsqu'elle dormirait, comme il le faisait déjà. Sans attendre, ils larguaient les amarres pour le week-end.

Une fois de plus, il laissa Sally prendre la barre tout en guidant discrètement le bateau. Ils filaient à toute vitesse sur l'eau, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la côté et Sally riait, grisée et ravie de redécouvrir la sensation de liberté qu'elle éprouvait.

Bientôt, la terre fut réduite à une mince ligne à l'horizon et les créatures marines se regroupèrent autour du bateau, comme elles le faisaient toujours, attirées par l'aura du dieu de la mer. Poséidon reprit la barre pour les mener vers un endroit peu fréquenté par les autres navires et Sally alla à l'avant du voilier, regardant la proue fendre l'eau de l'exacte couleur des yeux de Neth. Enfin, le bateau ralentit et ils s'immobilisèrent sur le vaste océan qui les entourait.

Poséidon rejoignit Sally et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se redressa juste assez pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres et murmura.

-Tu sais que je suis un peu devin ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton amusé en se penchant plus prêt.

Elle hocha la tête, tout sourire,

-Oui, vraiment.

-Et que vois-tu ? demanda-t-il en approchant son visage plus prêt du sien, prêt à recevoir le baiser qu'il sentait venir.

Il fut surpris.

-Que tu vas bientôt être trempé ! lança-t-elle, triomphante.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle le poussa par-dessus bord mais il la saisit par le bras, l'emportant avec lui et ils plongèrent tout les deux. Ils remontèrent et Neth s'appliqua à se venger, l'éclaboussant sans remord jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avoue vaincue.

-D'accord, convint-elle, à bout de souffle. Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, elle lui accorda son baiser. La journée se déroula comme la première sur le bateau. Nageant, s'amusant, se taquinant dans l'océan. Sally s'émerveillant toujours devant les beautés sous-marines que le dieu de la mer lui faisait découvrir. Elle s'amusait mais, peu habituée à nager autant, elle se coucha de bonne heure entre les draps soyeux de la cabine, exténuée mais blottie contre Neth qui la serrait contre lui, au chaud et s'endormit presque immédiatement, des images merveilleuses plein la tête. Poséidon attendit plusieurs minutes afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas et se leva pour regagner son palais des milliers de mètres plus bas.

Sally se réveilla de bonne heure. A sa grande surprise, Neth était déjà levé puisqu'elle était seul dans la couchette. Sans doute péchait-il à l'avant du navire. Comme il était encore très tôt, elle décida de paresser un peu au lit mais après plus d'un quart d'heure à sentir de roulis du bateau et n'entendant aucun bruit autre que celui des mouettes qui partaient à la chasse aux poissons, elle décida de se lever. Elle sortit dans le but de demander au jeune homme ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner mais ne le trouva pas. Intriguée, elle l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit le tour de la cabine, il n'était nulle part sur le pont. Elle descendit dans les cales. Personne. Elle remonta et fouilla la cabine de font en comble. Elle du finalement admettre qu'il n'était nulle part. Pourtant, se dit-elle avec un sourire, il ne pouvait pas être rentré à la nage. Sans doute s'était-il réveillé très tôt et avait décidé de faire un peu de plonger en attendant qu'elle sorte du sommeil. Il était peut-être bon en apnée, mais il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à remonter. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin de toute façon.

Elle soupira, il était inutile de s'inquiéter... du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Penchée par-dessus la balustrade de sécurité, elle regardait nager toute une population de poissons multicolores. Soudain elle se figea. Elle ne rêvait pas cette fois, elle en était sûr, c'était bien une femme d'une grande beauté, parée de coquillages étincelant, se dissimulant sous la surface qui la dévisageait avec intérêt. Intriguée et émerveillée par cette néréide, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposait, elle se pencha de plus prêt. La créature croisa son regard, prit un air terrifiée avant de s'enfuir, plongeant sous la surface et de disparaître sous les profondeurs.

-Non, attends ! Cria Sally.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Cette jeune femme n'avait pas l'air mauvaise et elle aurait pu répondre à ses questions, elle en était certaine mais Sally ne pu la suivre, elle avait déjà disparu. Elle se sentit abattue. Que se passait-il ces derniers temps pour que tout un tas de créatures mythologiques s'intéressent ainsi à elle ? Mais elle ne put se questionner d'avantage car elle comprit que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait fuir la néréide vit bientôt ce qui l'avait véritablement effrayée.

Sortant de la mer, se faufilant sous la barrière, des créatures marines abordaient le bateau. Mais par créatures marines, n'entendez pas dauphins, lamantins ou tout autres mammifères vivant dans un milieu aquatique. C'était, Sally le savait, des montres. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. En pleine mer ! Comment était-il arrivé là ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Où était Neth ? Pourquoi ne remontait-il pas à la surface ? L'avaient-ils blessé ?

Sally se retrouva rapidement acculée contre la barrière par ces êtres à tête de chien et corps d'otarie pourvu de pattes et de nageoires. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha plus près d'elle que les autres et la renifla.

-Humaine, devina-t-il. Je le savais. Ce bateau sent différemment que d'habitude. Il semble plus... appétissant.

-Humaine ? Répéta un autre. C'est impossible ! Tu le sais bien ! On Lui a interdit...

-Depuis quand obéit-Il aux ordres ?

-Où est Neth ? Demanda-t-elle courageusement mais d'une voix tremblante.

-Neth ! Aboya un troisième (sans doute était-ce un ricanement chez cette espèce, difficile à dire pour une espèce parlant sans articulé.) C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ?

Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose que ces créatures semblaient savoir sur Neth et qu'elle ignorait mais elle y réfléchirait plus tard, si elle est ne finissait pas en en-cas pour monstres. Elle fit un rapide calcul, dans l'eau, leur milieu, elle n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper, encore moins de traverser les dizaines de miles qui la séparait de la côté... mais dans la cabine, elle pourrait se barricader. Profitant de la confusion des créatures, elle sauta par-dessus l'un deux, dévala les marches, ouvrit la porte à la volée et la la referma d'un coup sec avant de la verrouiller. Le panneau de bois trembla sous le choc lorsqu'une des créatures lui rentra dedans. Sans attendre, Sally condamna les fenêtre et fouilla dans tous les placards et tiroirs, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque susceptible de l'aider à se défendre alors que des grognements se faisant entendre et que le bois gémissait de plus en plus fort sous l'assaut des monstres. Elle y découvrit des réserves de nourriture qui lui aurait permit de vivre un année sans rien avoir à acheter, des couvert en plastique pour une personne, ce qui était étrange, une sorte de bol en céramique et... un couteau ou plutôt un poignard dont la garde était incrusté de perles grosses comme un œuf et dont la lame brillait d'un étrange éclat de bronze. Elle l'empoigna et fit face à la porte, prête à combattre comme elle le pourrait. Celle-ci, dans un dernier grincement céda et les monstres s'engouffrèrent, et rirent en découvrant son arme.

-Pause ça, petite humaine. Ce n'est pas faite pour une faible petite chose telle que toi.

Sally sentit l'adrénaline lui monter au cerveau, lui redonnant au courage et elle cria d'une voix tremblante sous la peur toujours bien présente.

-Viens et je te montrerais qui est une faible chose.

La créature aboya et jeta un regard à ses compagnon qui s'esclaffèrent à leur tour avant de s'élancer sur Sally qui se baisa dans un réflexe et leva son arme à l'aveuglette mais au bon moment, l'enfonçant dans le corps de la chose qui explosa aussitôt en grains de sable qui la recouvrirent, lui irritant les yeux. Elle se redressa, tachant de paraître plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était.

Les deux autres monstres ne riaient plus, surveillant la main qui tenait le poignard avec méfiance.

-Rends-toi petite humaine et il ne te serra fait aucun mal. Quelqu'un voudra surement te parler.

-Fichez le camp ! Hurla Sally, au point de se faire mal à la gorge, tremblant comme une feuille.

Les monstres se concertèrent du regard, cherchant une stratégie mais alors que l'un allait bondir sur son bras armé et l'autre à sa gorge, l'Olympe fut soulevée par une forte secousse, comme si la mer s'était soulevée et ils glissèrent en dehors de la cabine. Sally agrippa à une couchette pour éviter de les rejoindre et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle découvrit la mer sombre, dangereuse qui semblait bouillonner et se soulever rageusement et une silhouette sortit de l'eau. La silhouette d'un homme imposant qu'elle connaissait bien. Avec stupéfaction, elle reconnut... Neth. C'était étrange, inimaginable. C'était lui mais ce n'était pas lui. Il sortait de l'eau mais il était sec et il avait troqué ses chemises et bermudas décontractés contre une ancienne tenue de combat grecque d'argent constituée d'une armure et de sandales. Dans une main, il tenait un trident en bronze dont les trois pointes brillaient d'énergie. Son visage était fermé, sévère, colérique. Un aura meurtrière flottait autour de lui et tout son corps crépitait. C'était l'incarnation même du pouvoir et Sally se serra dans un coin.

La mer retomba et le navire aussi, déséquilibrant une nouvelle fois les monstres durent se remettre debout une nouvelle fois en grognant.

-Telchines ! Gronda Neth d'une voix puissante, effrayante. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Et tu n'as rien à faire avec cette humaine... ni avec cette arme, répliqua un monstre en bondissant.

Neth fut plus rapide. Et leva son arme contre laquelle vient s'enfourcher le monstre en explosant. Puis, sans le moindre délais, il le tendit vers le monstre restant. Un faisceau d'énergie jaillit, illuminant les environs et la créature fut foudroyée et réduit en cendre. Le voilier débarrassé des passagers clandestins, Neth se tourna vers la cabine à la porte arrachée qui vint gentiment se refixer sur ses gonds et s'approcha d'une Sally au cœur battant à tout rompre, morte de peur et de chagrin. Son petit ami était un monstre !

Lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle bondit sur ses pieds, animée de nouveaux sentiments : la rage et la souffrance, levant le poignard en un geste menaçant. Les yeux de Neth se plissèrent et sa main se crispa sur son trident, il n'aimait pas être menacé et encore moins lorsqu'il sortait d'un combat, alors que son Ichor bouillonnait encore de colère et de pouvoir. Il ne fit aucun geste pour s'en servir, cependant, comprenant la détresse de la jeune femme.

Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits, tout en profitant de ce laps de temps pour décider de la façon dont il allait gérer la situation. Il remarqua également qu'il projetait des étincelles autour de lui et qu'il ressentait comme une tension dans ses membres, signe qu'il était à deux doigts de reprendre sa forme divine. Elle se força alors à se calmer, ne voulant pas que Sally devienne une nouvelle Sémélé (1).

-Mais qui es-tu? Cria Sally, hystérique. Qui sont ces... ces choses et...

-Je peux tout t'expliquer. Dit-il simplement, calmement.

-Comment… balbutia Sally en le contournant en longeant les murs pour regagner l'air libre, son cerveau refusant d'analyser les informations qui lui parvenaient.

-N'ai pas peur. Lui souffla-t-il doucement. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Sally continua de reculer avec lenteur sans le quitter des yeux, comme face à un animal sauvage, mais comme elle connaissait – ou tout du moins croyait connaître – l'homme face à elle et que Neth ou qui qu'il soit ne faisait aucun geste menaçant, son pouls commença à ralentir et son esprit retrouva sa capacité de réflexion. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Oh, mon dieu, dites-moi que je rêve !

Neth pinça les lèvres à cette phrase mais ne dit rien. Sally prit une profonde inspiration et tacha de réfléchir. Ses soupçons sur Neth était confirmé, c'était bien un « clair voyeur » mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, cela ne la soulageait pas, ne la remplit pas de joie. Il n'était définitivement pas comme elle et le fait qu'il voit à travers la brume et se batte ainsi soulevait encore plus de questions. Il sembla percevoir son trouve car il répéta :

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Pose juste se poignard, s'il te plaît.

Ses mots ne rassurèrent en rien Sally qui n'abaissa pas son arme, prête à s'en servir.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu me connais, non ? Insista Neth.

« _Justement non_ », eut envie de répliquer Sally. Mais sans doute cela n'aurait-il pas été très prudent. Elle eut envie de s'enfuir mais à cette instant, elle sentit la porte dans son dos. Elle chercha la poignée à tâtons sans la trouver. Elle était enfermée. Son cœur s'affola de nouveau. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à refouler la crise de panique qui semblait sur le point de la submerger et elle abaissa son arme sans la lâcher pour autant. Elle inspira profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? Je suis folle, c'est ça ? Ils avaient raison ?

Neth semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et aussi un peu inquiet. Lorsqu'il répondit, il sembla peser chacun de ses mots.

-Je peux t'assurer que tu n'est pas folle. Dit-il avec fermeté. Tu as un don. Et disons que je ne suis pas vraiment celui que tu croyais que j'étais.

La peur de Sally fit place à de la colère à cette réponse. Jusqu'où la prendrait-il pour une imbécile ?

-Non, sans blague ? Je… Je pensais que tu étais comme moi, que tu voyais les choses ! Mais tu n'es pas comme moi ! Tu es un monstre, toi aussi ? Vous pouvez prendre forme humaine, c'est ça ?

-Non, non, je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Alors quoi parce qu'une chose est sûre, c'est que tu n'es pas humain.

Neth se passa une main dans les cheveux et se pinça l'arrêt du nez, les yeux fermés.

-Si Ils savaient ça… marmonna-t-il

-« Ils » ? Qui ça « Ils » ?

Il releva la tête et répondit, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mes frères.

-Ils sont comme toi ?

-On peut dire ça. Sally, je sais que tu t'y connais en mythologie que sais-tu des dieux Grecs ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire comme Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Apollon, Athé…

-Oui, oui, la coupa-t-il en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui. Elle parut vexée d'être interrompu si abruptement et elle resserra la prise sur son poignard, pour se rassurer et évacuer sa colère. Après avoir regardé aux alentours, le regard de Neth s'accrocha au sien, pénétrant, profond, insondable et mystérieux.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle après un court moment à se fixer en silence, sans ciller.

Il cligna et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse en levant la main qui tenait son trident, le mettant en évidence. Sally s'apprêta à répliquer qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais son regard fut attirer par le trident qui luisait avant de se mette à aller et venir entre l'objet et la personne qu'elle croyait connaître. Le tableau qu'elle avait devant elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Enfin, elle expira profondément en soufflant :

-Poséidon… le dieu de la mer...

Neth inclina lentement la tête.

-C'est mon nom le plus connu, acquiesça-t-il en congédiant finalement son trident après que le poignard de Sally ait rejoins le sol suite au choc subi par la jeune femme.

Sally respira profondément, tachant d'accepter cette vérité. C'était impensable et pourtant, la preuve était faite. Le trident, la vieille armure, sa capacité à rester de longue période sous l'eau sans pour autant sembler manquer d'air, les animaux marins qui leur tournaient autour en mer… La seule explication, l'impossible vérité était que Neth, le jeune homme charmant qu'elle avait appris à aimer était en fait un dieu Grec âgé de plusieurs millénaires. Elle en aurait rit si ça ne lui avait pas paru si grave. Mais bien plus que la vérité sur Neth, c'était la réalité qui lui apparaissait. Enfin, ce qu'elle voyait avait un sens. De nombreuses fois, elle avait remarqué que ces créatures ressemblaient à celles de la mythologie. Mais visiblement, elles ne faisaient pas que leur ressembler. Elles les étaient. Et si la mythologie était vérité, alors les Dieux étaient réels.

-Tous ces monstres que je vois, murmura-t-elle finalement en haletant, se sentant soudain très fatiguée. Ils viennent de ton monde ?

Une nouvelle fois, Neth hocha la tête

-Oui. Tu es une des rares mortels qui ont la capacité de voir à travers la brume qui vous dissimule la magie. C'est ce qui m'a intrigué en premier lieu.

Sally se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, oppressée sur ce bateau où elle avait pourtant passé tant de bons moments. Elle s'y sentit étrangère, comme si elle avait pénétré dans une pièce interdite et qu'elle risquait de se faire surprendre d'une seconde à l'autre. L'air sembla lui manquer, elle fut oppressée et elle voulu fuir. Les mots lui échappèrent.

-Ramène-moi.

Le visage de Neth/Poséidon se décomposa. Elle prit conscience de la dureté de ses paroles et surtout à qui elle s'adressait. « Petit ami » ou pas, Poséidon était connu pour être vindicatif, colérique et impérieux et si rien n'avait changé au cours des derniers siècles, il était dangereux. Elle riva les yeux au plancher et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

-Ramène-moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, je veux rentrer.

-Sally, balbutia-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Le cœur du dieu de la mer se serra. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-S'il te plaît, gémit-elle presque.

-Il faut qu'on en parle.

Il s'avança. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour lui échapper, peut-être parce que la porte lui bloquait l'unique sortie et il la prit par les épaules. Elle frissonna au contact de ses mains chaudes sur sa peau et s'en voulu. Il lui avait menti, l'avait blessée. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant de pouvoir sur elle ? Ah oui, ça devait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il était un dieu. Il du le sentir car il ajouta en la forçant à lever la tête pour croiser son regard multicolore.

-Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, lui souffla-t-il.

_Pas intentionnellement_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulait être seule et surtout loin de cet homme… de ce dieu qui la troublait tant pour réfléchir. Mais il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer à la nage et encore moins échapper au dieu de la mer dans son royaume. Le seul moyen de lui échapper était qu'il décide lui-même de la laisser rentrer à son bungalow.

-Alors, ramène-moi. S'il te plaît. Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Poséidon sembla hésiter puis soupira et consentit à lui accorder le temps dont elle avait besoin. Mais pas de la façon dont elle l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre de vue avant qu'ils n'aient pu mettre les choses au point.

-Très bien. Je vais te laisser le temps dont tu en auras besoin. Je vais redescendre dans mon royaume. Quand tu auras… _réfléchi _(le mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge), tu n'auras qu'à prononcer mon nom, mon véritable nom et je te rejoindrais.

Elle hocha la tête, et sentit la porte s'ouvrir. Il l'embrassement doucement sur le front, sortit de la cabine et sauta dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour et se pencha sur la balustrade, il avait disparu.

(1) Sémélé, mère de Dionysos, victime d'Héra qui, pour se venger des infidélités de son mari avec elle, l'incita à demander à Zeus de lui révéler sa véritable forme. Comme le dieu avait juré sur le Styx de lui accorder un vœu, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'exaucer, ce qui condamna la jeune femme à mort.

_Salut les gens ! Vous allez bien ? Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je vous l'accorde aura mis le temps à venir mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Ce chapitre marque le tournant de l'histoire, si j'ose dire. Passage critique, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je l'ai quand même écrit deux fois, il n'y avait pas assez d'action dans la première version et je voulais montrer le courage de Sally contre des monstres. Ben oui, pourquoi les hommes viendraient-ils toujours à notre secours et jamais l'inverse ? Dans le prochain chapitre, deux dieux vont se joindre à la partie. Je vous laisse devinez lesquels, les paris sont ouverts, lol. Bonne soirée à tous !_


	11. Aphrodite et Apollon

Chapitre 10 : Aphrodite et Apollon

Certaine d'être seule, Sally fit les cents pas sur le voilier puis finit par s'asseoir sur le pont contre la balustrade. Tous ses sentiments étaient brouillés, emmêlés. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée après cette conversation houleuse mais surtout trahie. Elle avait à présent la certitude qu'elle n'était pas folle, que ce qu'elle voyait était réel, ce qui était pour elle un profond soulagement mais en comparaison, elle avait tant perdu ! Ses espoirs pour commencer. Voilà deux ans qu'elle n'était pas sortit avec un homme et lorsqu'elle en rencontrait un qui lui plaisait vraiment, qui avait toutes les qualités que les femmes puissent rechercher chez un prétendant, il se révélait être un dieu grec âgé de plusieurs millénaires.

Elle avait été dupée, trompée. Il l'avait réconfortée, lui avait promis le ciel puis il l'avait brisée d'autant plus sauvagement. Elle y avait cru à ses belles paroles, faible et naïve qu'elle était ! Et elle s'en voulait. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait sincèrement mais en fait, c'était juste un jeu pour lui, un passe-temps. Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu aurait à faire d'une mortelle comme elle ? Qui était-elle par rapport à lui pour qu'il s'y intéresse vraiment ? Combien en avait-il fréquentées avant elle ? Si ce que disait la mythologie était vrai, il avait séduit un tas de pauvres femmes durant l'antiquité. Il n'avait pas du se gêner jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais elle, elle ne s'ajouterait pas à la liste de son tableau de chasse. Il avait beau être un dieu, elle refusait de se vendre.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle alors que c'était devant ses yeux ? Elle qui voyait à travers la brume, n'avait pas su démasquer le dieu de la mer. Elle avait vu, pourtant, l'intérêt et la connaissance qui avait du milieu marin, elle s'était étonnée de son attitude en apnée Mais elle n'en avait tiré aucune conclusion.

Mieux valait qu'elle découvre tout maintenant, se dit-elle pour se réconforter. Avant qu'elle ne se soit trop attachée. Sinon, elle aurait souffert encore davantage lorsqu'il serait parti. Car il allait partir, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. C'était un dieu. Il avait des responsabilités dans les océans et sur l'Olympe. Leur histoire n'aurait pu durer. A un moment où à un autre, il aurait du reprendre sa place et rentrer, retrouver Amphitrite.

Amphitrite ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Sa femme. Il était marié. Il lui avait même tenu une cour pressante d'après ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait pitié pour elle. Comme elle, elle avait cru à l'amour et s'était fait duper. Poséidon s'était lassé d'elle et avait accumulé les conquêtes. Cela la confortait dans sa thèse. Le dieu était volage et l'aurait abandonnée un jour ou l'autre, dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et trouvé nouveau défi à relever, tel Don Juan.

Mais ce qui la blessait le plus était le fait que cet homme qui s'était joué d'elle, elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait le nier !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle les essuya rageusement. Elle ne pleurerait pas, pas pour lui. Il ne les méritait pas ! Elle allait partir et l'oublier mais elle se sentait épuisée. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi immobile, recroquevillée pour toujours.

Pendant de longues minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures, elle resta ainsi, accablée par la tristesse et le désespoir, en colère contre le monde entier. Puis, une voix masculine se fit entendre.

-"_J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui_." Alfred Musset.

Elle allait répondre vivement à Poséidon qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler littérature française avec lui pour le moment avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle releva la tête et vit un homme et une femme, debout devant elle. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité à leur présence, ici, en pleine mer.

-Vous êtes des Dieux, vous aussi. S'étrangla Sally.

Comme si un seul ne lui attirait pas suffisamment d'ennuis, voilà que ses camarades rejoignaient la partie !

-Ouèp ! répondit l'adolescent d'un ton joyeux.

Sally ne se sentit pas d'humeur assez gaie pour partager une conversation avec Dieu euphorique aussi, préféra-t-elle tourner son regard vers la femme qui leva la main vers elle et elle sentit les traces de larmes quitter son visage, ses yeux perdirent leur rougeur et son nez cessa de couler. La déesse était très belle. Sa beauté était telle que ça faisait mal de la regarder. Son visage était l'image même de perfection. Chacun de ses traits était harmonieux, doux, régulier, sans défaut. Son maquillage, bien que superflu était impeccable. Sa coiffure, digne d'un top modèle mais qui lui allait naturellement, était compliquée mais semblait tenir seule. Ses attributs avaient de quoi faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et Sally eut soudain l'impression d'être insignifiante. Son moral descendit encore plus bas, si c'était possible.

-Vous êtes Aphrodite.

-En effet, répondit-elle en admirant son reflet dans une vitre opaque de la cabine avant de remettre un cheveu dans les méandres de sa chevelure dorée.

-Et moi ? demanda le jeune homme avec un large sourire en écartant les bras, visiblement très fier.

Sally porta son attention sur lui et plissa le nez. Il avait l'air si jeune qu'elle était étonnée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un dieu. Il avait l'air enfantin, chaleureux et pourtant, lui aussi était très beau et si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Neth... Poséidon, elle aurait certainement minaudé et cherché à le séduire. Grand, blond cendré et la peau mate de ceux qui vivent en pleine air. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il formerait un beau couple avec Aphrodite. Elle chassa cette pensée et reprit sa réflexion. Elle avait plus de mal à découvrir de qui il s'agissait mais elle n'osait l'avouer, de peur de le vexer, ce qui ne lui aurait pas attiré une bénédiction. Soudain, elle surprit le bec d'une flute sortir de sa poche et elle su.

-Apollon, répondit-elle lentement, le dieu des chants, de la musique et de la poésie.

-Et de la beauté masculine, des oracles et du soleil. Ce sont de petites choses mais ne les oublions pas ! Syndicalement, c'est toujours important !

Aphrodite sortit de son auto-contemplation et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Cesse donc de fanfaronner ! Nous sommes là pour des choses plus importantes ! Je sais que vous aimez Poséidon, annonça-t-elle sans préambule en portant pour la première fois son attention vers la jeune femme.

Sally se figea, choquée par ces simples mots. Blessée aussi. Oui, elle s'était fait berner en beauté. Inutile de lui rappeler !

-Je ne suis pas… commença-t-elle aussitôt.

Aphrodite eut l'air agacée, ce qui n'entacha en rien sa beauté.

-Je suis la déesse de l'amour. La coupa-t-elle. On ne peut me cacher ces choses-là ! Inutile de me mentir ou de vous mentir à vous-même, très chère.

-Quant à moi… commença Apollon.

-On s'en fiche ! Le coupa Aphrodite d'un ton dur. Maintenant, à vous ma chère. Que ressentez vous pour **Poséidon **?

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle accentua le dernier mot. Sally répondit aussitôt, sans réfléchir :

-Je le déteste ! Il s'est moqué de moi !

Apollon poussa un soupira théâtral et Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et entonnait les premier vers.

« A_mour, un fruit gouteux_

_Qui, la passion envolée,_

_se révèle gâté. »_

-Ou, non ! Attendez, reprit-il aussitôt, j'ai un poème de Marbeuf parfaitement adapté à la situation, étant donné le deuxième protagoniste !

_Et la mer et l'amour ont l'amer pour partage, _

_Et la mer est amère, et l'amour est amer, _

_L'on s'abîme en l'amour aussi bien qu'en la mer, _

_Car la mer et l'amour ne sont point sans orage._

Celui qui craint les eaux qu'il demeure au rivage,

_Celui qui craint les maux qu'on souffre pour aimer,_

_Qu'il ne se laisse pas à l'amour enflammer, _

_Et tous deux ils seront sans hasard de naufrage._

La mère de l'amour eut la mer pour berceau,

_Le feu sort de l'amour, sa mère sort de l'eau, _

_Mais l'eau contre ce feu ne peut fournir des armes._

_Si l'eau pouvait éteindre un brasier amoureux,_

_Ton amour qui me brûle est si fort douloureux, _

_Que j'eusse éteint son feu de la mer de mes larmes._

Apollon s'inclina comme une vedette saluant son public, visiblement fier de lui et Sally comprit soudain une vieille phrase de Ne-… Poséidon. « _Il est très charmant, enfin_, s_i on exclut ses vers douteux avec lesquels il essaye de nous rendre fous_ ». Il était vrai que, d'après elle, Apollon aurait très bien pu être le dieu des bavardages inutiles et qu'il ne semblait pas très doué en composition pour le dieu des poètes. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce devait être de le supporter en permanence. Aphrodite, qui l'avait écouté, sembla énervée.

-Ce n'est pas cela du tout ! L'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il fait souffrir mais apporte toujours quelque chose de doux, de beau ! Alors pourquoi mener contre ce sentiment une bataille perdu d'avance ? Et puis, quelque chose d'aussi pur se mérite ! J'aime les amours tragiques ! Avoua-t-elle

Sally n'était pas sûre du tout que ce soit une bonne chose pour elle. Qu'est-ce que la déesse de l'amour allait lui réserver ?

-Revenons à vous, ma chérie. Et dites-moi la vérité. Je la connais mais il faut que vous aussi vous l'admettiez. Que ressentez vous pour **Poséidon** ? Réfléchissez bien et soyez sincère.

Une fois de plus, elle avait accentué le nom du dieu de la mer. Sally soupira. Comment exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Le bonheur qu'il lui avait donnée, la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée auprès de lui et puis cette trahison ? Elle soupira et balbutia maladroitement.

-Au début, c'était génial. Je me sentais bien, écoutée, importante, comme une princesse. Et je l'aimais beaucoup. Aujourd'hui encore sans doute. Mais on ne peut plus être ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Sally de se sentir agacée. La réponse était tellement évidente !

-Parce que c'est un dieu, le dieu de la mer.

-Et alors ? Est-ce interdit à un dieu de tomber amoureux de mortelle ?

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est un divertissement. Il a du s'ennuyer et est venu. Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu ferait avec une banale mortelle ?

Aphrodite sourit.

-Voilà donc le fond du problème, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas convaincu de ses sentiments.

Apollon soupira et leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

-Voilà, votre problème, à vous, les humains. Vous cherchez toujours midi à quatorze heures. Je me souviens d'une mortelle que j'avais rencontrée… absolument divine… je ne savais plus comment faire pour qu'elle croit en mon amour.

Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge mais Aphrodite prit les devant, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

-Tais-toi, Apollon ou je demande à Arès de te fait avaler ta lyre ! Est-ce clair ?

Apollon ouvrit grands les yeux, sans la moindre lueur de peur mais plutôt d'excitation.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Toi et Arès vous n'avez pas vraiment mis un terme à votre liaison ? Oh, si Héph…

-La ferme ! Si tu le lui dis, je m'assurerais que tu sois maudit en amour jusqu'au prochain millénaire !

-Ah bon ? C'est pas déjà fait ? Et Marpessa (1) ? Et Cassandre (1) ? Et Coronis (1) ? Et…

-Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui pourrait arriver. Précisa la déesse

Apollon abandonna aussitôt la partie et décida de rester en arrière, bien sagement. Aphrodite prit le temps de lisser sa robe avant de poursuivre.

-Ma chère, il faut que vous compreniez que les dieux, même si ils ont de grandes responsabilités, ne sont pas comme les automates de mon mari. Ils ont des sentiments et des besoins. Et l'amour est l'un d'eux. Sans l'amour, l'éternité paraîtrait… fade, ennuyeuse ? Mais l'amour est aussi un sentiment traitre. Il ne nous laisse aucun choix.

-Je l'avais remarqué. Grommela-t-elle.

-Les dieux n'échappent pas à cette règle. **Poséidon** quitte rarement les fonds sous-marins, s'il est resté si longtemps sur terre et pris tant de risques, vous pouvez être certain qu'il tient réellement à vous.

Quelque chose retint l'attention de Sally dans ce discours.

-Des risques ? Quels risques ?

Aphrodite eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-C'est sans importance ! Ne vous souciez donc pas de cela.

Apollon, dessellant l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, eut la gentillesse d'en dire un peu plus.

-C'est en rapport avec ses frères, il vous expliquera certainement si vous lui demandez.

Sally hocha la tête, songeuse, mais elle fut tirer de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit que ses cheveux se réorganisait sur sa tête. C'était Aphrodite, sans nul doute.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme cela. Alors ? Etes-vous rassurée ?

Sally hésita. Rien ne lui ôterait complètement l'idée que les dieux valaient bien mieux que les mortelles et que pour eux, elles n'étaient que des divertissements. Mais si vraiment Ne-… Poséidon avait pris des risques pour pouvoir rester avec elle…

-Je suppose, bafouilla-t-elle.

Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas satisfaire la déesse de l'amour.

-Ne supposez pas ! C'en ai ainsi. Je peux sentir d'ici l'amour qu'il vous porte ! Douteriez-vous de mes capacités ?

-En aucun cas… Dame.

Aphrodite hocha la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre de la cabine. Son mouvement brusque avait permit à une mèche de ses cheveux de s'échapper de leur sculpture. Elle la remit en place et en profita pour se remaquiller les yeux dont la précédente couche de cosmétique commençait à s'effacer. Apollon se pencha vers Sally et profita de l'inattention de la déesse pour lui murmurer :

-Elle est toujours comme ça. En train de se pomponner et de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Impossible d'avoir une vie privée ! Mais nous, on n'a jamais le droit de se mêler de la sienne... et pourtant, il y en aurait à dire !

Finalement, Aphrodite pivota de nouveau vers elle, visiblement fière d'elle.

-Et bien, il me semble que tout est en ordre. J'aurais aidé deux tourtereaux à se remettre ensemble. Ma mission est accomplie ! Apollon...

-Excusez-moi, dame, mais je ne compte pas me remettre avec lui. Se risqua Sally

Aphrodite se figea et Apollon passa derrière elle pour faire discrètement signe à Sally de se taire avant que la déesse ne s'énerve.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Aphrodite d'un ton dangereux.

-Mais enfin, je ne peux pas ! Je connais un peu la mythologie ! Il a déjà une femme. Amphitrite. Que dirait-elle ?

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je croirais entendre la déesse du mariage et des épouses elle-même ! La femme de **Poséidon** ne dirait rien car il se doit de cacher votre relation à tout l'Olympe !

-Le problème reste le même, c'est immorale de tromper cette pauvre femme !

Pendant un instant, les yeux d'Aphrodite lancèrent des éclairs mais soudain, son visage s'adoucit.

-Vous êtes une femme honnête. Mais Amphitrite en a vu d'autres. Mais n'oublier pas qu'elle vient d'une autre époque. Dans la Grèce antique, les hommes avaient une épouse pour les héritiers et les enfants légitimes mais aussi plusieurs concubines et courtisanes. _« Les courtisanes, nous les avons pour le plaisir les concubines, pour les soins de tous les jours les épouses, pour avoir une descendance légitime et une gardienne fidèle du foyer. »_ pour citer Apollodore. Poséidon a déjà eu des aventures et des enfants avec d'autres femmes mais elle l'accepte car elle a été éduquée dans ces mœurs.

-Il n'en pêche, poursuivit Sally. Ça ne doit pas lui plaire. Elle doit avoir de la peine.

Aphrodite fit un geste de la main, comme si elle repoussait ses paroles.

-Pensez-vous ! Au contraire, ça la rend très fière. C'est une preuve de virilité et de force de son mari.

Sally n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle sur ce point mais quelque chose lui disait que la déesse de l'amour n'apprécierait pas d'être une fois de plus contredite. Mieux valait être prudent avec les dieux tant qu'on ne connaissait pas leurs intentions véritables. D'ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'elle la poussait dans les bras de Poséidon pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Aphrodite tendit une nouvelle fois la main et elle sentit une couche de poudre se déposer sur son visage. La déesse poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

-Autre chose qui vous tracasse, tant que nous y sommes ?

Sally hésita, de peur de paraître pour une idiote sentimentale mais elle finit par marmonner :

-Ilfinirapars'enaller.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon? Je n'ai rien compris.

Sally prit une profonde inspiration et répéta.

-C'est un dieu. Les dieux finissent toujours par s'en aller. Il partira et je serais aussi seule qu'avant mais plus malheureuse.

Apollon poussa un cri de triomphe.

-Ah ! Tu vois, mon poème n'était pas si ridicule que cela !

-Tais-toi, Apollon, tu me fatigues ! Écoutez, ma chère. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. A un moment ou à un autre, il devra partir et s'en doute souffrirez vous. Mais l'amour perdure et même si vous n'êtes qu'ensemble qu'une courte période, la joie d'être avec l'homme que vous aimez, ne contre balance-t-elle pas la tristesse ? Ne la vaut-elle pas ?

Sur ces belles paroles, elle leva une dernière fois la main et Sally se retrouva affublée d'une robe qui laissait un peu trop deviner ses formes, selon elle. La déesse de l'amour se frotta les mains.

-Joli travail ! commenta Apollon en la déshabillant du regard, ce qui mis Sally très mal à l'aise sous ce regard soutenu.

-J'ai l'œil pour ces choses-là. Il ne pourra pas vous résister, très chère.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? la nargua-t-il.

-Je suis sortie avec lui, je te rappelle ! Il me mangeait littéralement dans la main. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses en dire autant ! D'ailleurs, j'en suis certaine. - Puis, ce tournant vers Sally. - Bon, et bien, au revoir !

-Mais… commença Sally

Trop tard, dans une vapeur rose à l'odeur de la fleur du même nom, Aphrodite disparut, imitée par le fils de Zeus dans une aura dorée. Sally, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver, s'assit contre la rambarde du bateau et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire la déesse de l'amour. Certes, des doutes subsistaient encore. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié. Jamais elle ne se serait intéressée à Ne... Poséidon, si elle avait su qu'il était marié ! Mais Aphrodite avait raison sur un point. Être avec lui méritait toutes les douleurs du monde car ses souvenirs avec lui l'aideraient à les surmonter. Quant à ses sentiments, seul lui pouvait la rassurer à ce sujet.

Elle finit par se relever, prête à lui demander de revenir. Elle inspira un bon coup et appela d'une voix tremblante:

-Poséidon ?

_On arrête là ? Bravo à Mylne et à __Ryuhzaki-Powaa__ qui ont trouvé l'identité des dieux qui apparaîtraient dans ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, il va y avoir la conversation entre Sally et Poséidon mais j'ignore quand je pourrais le publier. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'aimerais retravailler sur mes chapitres en avance que j'ai relus et dont je ne suis pas satisfaite. _

_Bonne soirée à tous, NH_

(1) Anciens amours d'Apollon qui ont mal fini, vous l'aurez compris. Et la liste est encore longue… Le pauvre !


	12. L'heure des explications

Chapitre 11 : L'heure des explications

Malgré sa fierté de diriger le royaume sous-marin, le fils du dieu de la mer avait remarqué le trouble qui agitait son père. Mais Poséidon n'avait rien voulu révéler de la cause de son retour précipité ni de son tourment. Au contraire, plus Triton l'avait questionné, plus il s'était montré irrité. Il s'était installé sur son trône avec agacement mais même les audiences qu'il du tenir ce jour-là ne parvinrent pas à détourner ses pensées. Il se montrait absent et cette attente le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre au cœur de son palais sous-marin où sa femme Amphitrite était heureusement absente. Il eut un peu honte de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de la voir après toute l'ardeur et l'amour qui lui avait témoigné, le mal qu'il avait eu à la convaincre de l'épouser. Où était passé la passion ? A l'époque, il était certain qu'elle lui suffirait pour l'éternité mais à présent, il n'y avait plus de passion entre eux et les charmes qu'il lui trouvait alors encore le laissaient presque froid. Que personne ne s'y trompe, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Ils avaient partagé des moments uniques, avaient eut des enfants mais plus le temps passait et plus il ne la considérait que comme une amie. Il devinait ce que devait ressentir sa femme qui lui témoignait toujours autant d'amour mais préférait ne pas y songer. Sa femme et lui venaient d'une autre époque et avait reçu des mœurs différents. Il n'était pas rare mais plutôt courant qu'un dieu ait plusieurs maitresses et à part Héra, leur femme ne trouvait rien à redire. Ils avaient traversé des époques et observé des comportements qui étaient restés et les hommes avaient, dans certaines cultures et même à l'heure actuelle, le droit d'avoir plusieurs épouses. Par ailleurs, ce que les gens ignoraient ne pouvait leur faire de mal. Or, il était évident qu'Amphitrite n'en saurait rien.

Il se demanda ce qui se passerait si Sally ne voulait pas d'un dieu dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas souvent laissé une femme qui avait attiré son désir s'en aller. Amphitrite en était la preuve. Le ferait-il ? Il n'avait guère le choix. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur leur relation interdite. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'une mortelle lui résistait. D'habitude, la flatterie d'avoir été choisie par un dieu, l'un des trois grands qui plus est, suffisait à apaiser leur colère. C'était bien la preuve que Sally était différente, unique et qu'elle possédait des valeurs rares : l'honnêteté, l'intégrité, des sentiments vrais. Ce qui ne faisait que lui plaire davantage. Il se demanda si, comme pour sa femme, le désir finirait par retomber. Sans doute. Il finirait par oublier ses sentiments et en aimerait d'autres comme il était tombé sous le charme de nombreuses femmes avant elle. Mais il l'aimait beaucoup, autant qu'il avait désiré sa femme aussi mettrait-il sans doute comme pour elle un à deux millénaires pour oublier totalement ses sentiments et penser à elle comme à une vieille histoire, une conquête parmi tant d'autres.

Il était en pleine interrogation lorsqu'il entendit son nom divin être prononcé. Mais ce n'était pas par celle qu'il avait espéré. Il reconnut la voix d'Aphrodite. Il nota l'étrangeté de la situation. Les dieux évitaient d'ordinaire de prononcer le nom des uns et des autres, sachant à quel point s'était désagréable de s'entendre appelé de partout pour des broutilles qui leur valaient souvent des maux de tête horribles. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'important. Il ne pu donc résister à la tentation d'en écouter davantage.

Il se figea en entendant ces mots violents dans la bouche de celle qu'il aimait.

« _Je le déteste ! Il s'est moqué de moi !_ »

Il ne souhaita pas en écouter davantage mais Aphrodite prononça une fois de plus son nom. Il du se raisonner pour s'empêcher de la mettre à l'eau. Mais les paroles de Sally se firent alors plus douces à son égard et sa colère s'apaisa quelque peu. Il aurait du s'en douter. Aphrodite ne changeait donc pas au fils des siècles. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de s'en mêler. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose, connaissant son affection pour les histoires d'amours compliquées et dramatique.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il entendit son nom être prononcé par la voix qu'il espérait. Rapidement, il quitta son palais et remonta à la surface dans une grosse bulle d'eau qui éclata après l'avoir déposé sur le pont, le laissant sec.

Sally l'attendait. S'il avait encore eut des doutes quant à la visite d'Aphrodite, un simple coup d'œil à la jeune femme, lui aurait confirmé. Non pas que ça lui déplut. Ses cheveux, normalement impossible à maintenir en place, tenait dans un chignon relevé qui laissait retomber quelques mèches sur sa nuque et autour de son visage recouvert d'un maquillage léger. Mais le plus beau était sans doute la robe. De l'exacte couleur de l'océan qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu azur, elle faisait ressortir ses atouts et la rendait plus fine qu'elle ne l'était sans qu'elle ne ressemblât à un tas d'os. La matière, qu'il ne parvenait à identifier, produisait des reflets à chacun de ses mouvements, comme une mer ondoyante sous le vent. Il aimait beaucoup. Aphrodite avait retenu ses gouts, visiblement.

Sally rougit sous son regard inquisiteur et il décida de rompre le silence et le malaise.

-Toi, tu as vu Aphrodite, dit-il.

-Et ton neveu Apollon. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Le choc était passé. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'il était un Dieu connu comme était vindicatif et prompt à la vengeance et qu'elle lui devait le respect mais après tous les moments complices qu'ils avaient partagés, seuls tous les deux, elle ne pouvait ne serait qu'imaginer le vouvoyer à nouveau.

-A ta tenue, répondit-il.

Il hésita à ajouter qu'il l'avait entendu parler avec Aphrodite. Qu'il avait écouté une conversation privée dans laquelle elle s'était confiée, avait révélé ses sentiments. Ce serait gênant pour elle. Mais il songea que c'était le mensonge qui les avait menés au point où ils en étaient. Il choisit donc d'être franc :

-Et aussi parce que j'ai tout entendu.

Sally se figea, mortifiée.

-Tout ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Poséidon lui adressa un sourire désolé mais acquiesça.

-Tout. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais les noms ont du pouvoir. Dès que tu prononces le nom d'un dieu ou d'une créature, il l'entend, il peut écouter et te localiser.

Sally déglutit et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pour oublier sa honte, elle demanda :

-C'est pour ça que tu n'appelais jamais les membres de… ta famille par leur nom ?

-Oui. Pour ne pas qu'ils sachent ce que je fais et aussi pour ne pas les déranger sans cesse. Dès que quelqu'un prononce notre nom, mortelle, dieu ou créature, on l'entend et à force, ça donne la migraine. J'en sais quelque chose. C'est pour cela que les écrivains antiques favorisaient les périphrases pour parler de nous. Ils le savaient.

-C'était gentil de leur part. Mais… c'est vrai ce qu'ils disaient sur toi et ta famille ?

Poséidon hacha la tête et la guida à l'intérieur de la cabine.

-Oui. Il existe bien quelques inexactitudes mais les faits sont là. A l'époque, la magie était beaucoup moins secrète. Elle s'épanouissait au grand jour et les héros pouvaient raconter leurs aventures et ce qui se passait sur l'Olympe. Il arrivait parfois que les dieux eux-mêmes descendent et racontent leurs histoires à des mortels qui les rependaient. La belle époque, en somme.

Ils s'assirent et Sally se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur elle-même, sans intermédiaire.

-Alors tu as une femme ?

Il ne chercha pas à mentir. C'était le moment de vérité, le moment de tout s'avouer, de faire le point.

-Oui. Amphitrite.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle ne t'entende ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle est habitué à m'entendre l'appeler par son nom. Elle n'y fera pas attention.

Sally fit la moue. Le fait qu'il ait une femme la mettait déjà mal à l'aise, qu'il la traite avec si peu de considération et de tact l'énervait. Sans compter qu'elle avait vaguement entendu parler de l'histoire de la nymphe Scylla transformée en monstre par Amphitrite, jalouse de l'amour que lui témoignait son mari et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de finir comme elle.

Poséidon sembla lire dans ses pensées car il répondit.

-Elle ne te fera aucun mal. Elle n'en saura rien et même si tel était le cas, je l'en empêcherais.

-Le problème n'est pas là, répliqua Sally. Bon, consentit-elle devant le regard insistant du dieu de la mer, ça me déplairait assez d'être transformée en quoi que ce soit possédant des serpents, des tentacules ou tout autre chose de semblable. Mais il y a que Dieu ou pas Dieu, je ne serais pas ta catin !

-Ma catin ? répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Parfaitement ! répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'il éclata d'un grand rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Poséidon se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table pour la prendre par les épaules.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Sally. Mais rien que l'idée… Évidemment que tu ne seras pas ma catin. Jamais je n'aurais voulu de toi pour cette raison. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Sally. Je t'aime, je peux te l'assurer et j'ai trop de respect pour t'imaginer dans ce rôle.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ? Pourquoi toute cette comédie ?

Neth agita la main et son visage sembla se brouiller un instant. Elle remarqua alors que des petites rides d'expression supplémentaires étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux et sur son front, le vieillissant de quelques années. Ses mains semblaient plus abimées et ses habituels Blue jeans et t-shirts avaient laissé place à une chemise hawaïenne et à un bermuda. L'image d'un autre homme brun, bronzé, le visage dissimulé par la pénombre du soir surgit dans l'esprit de Sally qui sursauta.

-Le pêcheur sur les rochers, le soir de ma première journée. C'était toi, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

-En effet. Acquiesça-t-il. Désolé si je me suis montré légèrement abrupte.

-Et les femmes dans l'eau. Je ne les ai pas imaginées, non plus ?

-Des néréides, convint Poséidon en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête. Oui, elles étaient bien là. Elles font partie de ma cour et m'accompagne souvent. J'avais chargé Agavé, qui m'a toujours été fidèle et que tu as vu aujourd'hui de veiller sur toi tant que j'étais en bas. J'ignore pourquoi mais de plus en plus de monstres s'attaque à moi. Ils ont du sentir mon odeur sur ce bateau, ce qui les a attiré. Heureusement, elle m'a prévenu à temps. Quand au premier soir, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que tu voyais à travers la brume. C'est en partie à cause de cette faculté que j'ai décidé de te rencontrer.

-A bon ? Pas pour mon charme extraordinaire ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain vide et épuisée. Elle s'était fait duper comme beaucoup d'autres par une apparence trompeuse. Comme quoi sa « capacité » de voyante ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Elle voyait des choses horribles qui manquaient la faire passer pour folle et elle attirait l'attention d'un Dieu marin qui l'avait approchée pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Poséidon sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait manquer de tact car il se reprit.

-Mais c'est juste ce qui m'a intrigué en premier lieu. Je ne me serait pas attaché à toi si il n'y avait eu que ça. Mais je t'ai observée et j'ai vu...

-Tu m'as quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu m'as espionnée ? Tu as... quoi ? Tu t'es fait passé pour quelqu'un d'autre? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait passer pour Lindsay, surtout, sinon je vais...

Poséidon hésita entre se gifler mentalement pour sa maladresse ou éclater de rire devant sa drôle d'idée.

-Non, non. Lindsay existe bien, c'est une mortelle. J'ai plutôt... pris la forme d'un poisson ou... d'un cheval... celui de la plage... qui n'était pas ferré.

Sally ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête pointer. Elle savait bien que des chevaux sauvages, à Long Island, c'était assez curieux.

-Le pères des chevaux, oui, c'était logique. J'aurais du y penser. Et le poisson... Il y a un aquarium au restaurant.

Il acquiesça.

-Oui. Et j'ai vu à quel point tu avais des difficultés et de la peine, mais aussi à quel point tu étais courageuse et forte en même temps. Ça m'a touché.

-Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, soupira Sally avant d'ajouter dans un murmure: Je parie qu'ils doivent bien rire, là-haut !

-Détrompes-toi. Dit-il d'un air soudain sévère, préoccupé. Ils ne savent rien. Heureusement.

-Pourquoi ?

Il inspira très fort et ferma les paupières. Sally se demanda ce qui pouvait le préoccuper à ce point. Elle eut le pressentiment que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-A cause de mes frères.

-Ze… Le seigneur des dieux et le dieu des morts, se corrigea-t-elle, se souvenant des paroles de Poséidon.

Il hocha la tête.

-Eux-mêmes.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Sally fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que dans la mythologie vous ne vous entendez pas très bien mais dans la… réalité…

-Nous ne nous portons pas vraiment dans nos cœurs et nous préférons laisser chacun d'entre nous diriger son royaume comme il l'entend la plupart du temps, si cela ne contrarie en rien les projets des autres.

-Alors que ce passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons fait un serment, expliqua Poséidon, les yeux clos, comme si il le regrettait profondément. Nous avons juré sur le Styx.

Sally tacha de rassembler ses souvenirs.

-Le serment le plus solennel qui soit. Dit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien susciter une telle promesse ?

-De ne plus descendre sur Terre et s'amouracher de mortelle.

Sally fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non. Voilà plus de soixante ans que nous nous y tenons.

Malgré l'air sévère et plein de regrets du dieu de la mer, elle ne pu s'en empêcher, elle rit. C'était tellement difficile d'imaginer les dieux volages de la mythologie obligés de rester fidèle. C'était Héra, Perséphone et Amphitrite qui devaient être contentes !

-Et pourquoi cette promesse stupide ?

-Officiellement ? Pour évité que nos enfants ne déclenchent une nouvelle guerre mondiale.

Sally hoqueta et son sourire mourut.

-Ce sont vos enfants qui sont responsables de la dernière guerre mondiale?

Poséidon inclina la tête.

-Des deux en fait. - les yeux de Sally s'écarquillèrent devant cette annonce faite d'un ton calme, comme si cela était chose normal, sans conséquence, comme une bêtise d'enfant vite oubliée - Nos enfants sont comme nous. Généralement, ils peinent à supporter leurs cousins. Ce qui donne lieu à plusieurs… conflits.

-Et vous n'avez pas cherché à les arrêter ?

Poséidon haussa les épaules. Il paraissait las.

-Pas le droit. On ne peut agir sur nos descendants qu'indirectement, on ne doit ne pas faire de favoritisme pour éviter des désaccords entre nous ce qui, crois-moi, amènerait beaucoup plus de destructions.

-Au risque de les voir détruire l'humanité ?

-C'est en partie la raison de ce pacte, répondit-il silencieusement.

-Et l'autre partie ?

-C'est très secret. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a une prophétie et que le destin pourrait s'avérer… funeste. Pour les Hommes comme pour les Dieux.

Sally s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Génial, marmonna-t-elle. Si ça se savait, non seulement ta femme serait après moi mais les deux autres grands Dieux de l'Olympe également ! Quelle joie !

Poséidon la prie par les épaules et la serra forts, les doigts crispés, lui faisant presque mal. Il paraissait un peu effrayé et ses yeux reflétaient de la douleur et de l'angoisse.

-Je ne laisserais jamais les choses aller aussi loin. Je te le promets. Je ne les laisserais jamais te faire du mal.

Sally eut un sourire nerveux.

-Pourtant, dans la mythologie, vos histoires de cœurs se terminent souvent assez mal.

-Précisément. La mythologie. Des mythes. La plupart sont bien réels mais certains sont entièrement faux ou si déformés que nous-mêmes, nous peinons à les reconnaître. Et il y a tout un tas d'autres aventures, de héros, d'histoires d'amour auxquels aucun écrivain n'a jamais fait allusion et ces histoires n'étaient pas toujours tragiques. Aujourd'hui encore, les autres dieux ont des enfants régulièrement et ils ne finissent pas tous maudits et leurs mères transformer en monstres.

Quelque chose, dans sa voix, pourtant, trahissait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ses paroles.

-Il suffit d'être discret. Conclut-il. Tant que notre relation reste secrète, on n'a rien à craindre.

-Et si tes frères nous espionnaient ? Et Aphrodite et Apollon savent. Rappela-t-elle.

Poséidon serra les mâchoires. Visiblement, cette idée ne le réjouissait guère.

-Mes frères ont leur propre royaume à diriger et comme je te l'ai dit, ils nous laissent libre d'agir librement tant que nous n'enfreignons pas les lois du _Seigneur_ (il cracha le mot, comme si le titre ne lui plaisait guère) des Dieux. Quant à Aphrodite et Apollon, ils auraient été difficiles de leur dissimulés étant donné leur domaine de prédilection respectif mais je doute qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas dans leurs intérêts. Je suis tout de même un dieu respecté, dit-il avec fermeté, comme pour la défier de prétendre le contraire, et je suis certain que cette petite histoire les réjouit aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Bien que dans le cas de la déesse de l'amour, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Malgré son angoisse, Sally eut un petit rire, se souvenant avoir pensé exactement la même chose.

-Pourquoi nous a-t-elle aidés, à ton avis ?

-Je l'ignore, cette déesse demeure un vrai mystère pour tous. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion de se réjouir de me voir amoureux d'une mortelle et de prouver qu'elle avait raison. Elle a toujours proclamé que ce pacte était absurde.

-Elle ne va pas nous quitter des yeux. Devina Sally.

Les coins des lèvres du Seigneur de la mer de redressèrent en une esquisse de sourire.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu es assez courageuse pour rester avec moi malgré la menace de mes frères et que je sois…et bien, moi.

Sally ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux avant de prendre ses mains râpeuses dans les siens en tremblant, mais très légèrement.

-Je suppose que Poséidon ne doit pas être très différent de Neth. On peut toujours faire un essai, pour voir ce que ça donne et… pour faire plaisir à Aphrodite.

-Pour Aphrodite, répéta-t-il, son visage illuminé d'un sourit franc.

Il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement, ce qui perturba assez Sally car il avait gardé l'apparence du pécheur.

Elle se recula alors et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, tachant de prendre un air sérieux.

-Il reste encore un problème.

-Lequel ? demanda-t-il l'air soucieux.

Elle sourit. Comment pouvait-il être soucieux à cette simple phrase ? Il était un Dieu.

-J'ignore comment je dois t'appeler maintenant. Neth ou Poséidon ?

Il sembla considérer la question quelques instants.

-J'ai toujours aimé Poséidon mais on m'a donné tant de noms au fil de l'histoire que ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Choisis celui qui te convient le mieux.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Poséidon, puisque c'est celui qui te va le mieux.

-Tu trouves aussi ? demanda-t-il gaiment, une étincelle dans le regard.

Sally croisa son regard si vert et soudain, elle comprit que finalement, entre Neth et Poséidon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence et que la question du nom n'était pas si importante.

**Je ne veux pas regarder la date de ma dernière publication, je vous le dit tout de suite. Le pire, c'est que je risque encore de ne pas poster de sitôt car je n'ai pas une seconde à moi en ce moment. Une chance, les vacances arrivent à grands pas. Mais bon, suite aux dernières revi****ews (**Ryuhzaki-Powaa** m'a fait apitoyer) j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre en attendant. ****Chapitre, qui, je dois l'avouer m'a beaucoup embêté à écrire. C'est un passage critique mais obligatoire qui n'apporte pas grand-chose à part une longue discussion. Je compte donc sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si mon manque d'intérêt n'a pas transpercé sur le papier... enfin, l'écran. **

**Allez, bon week-end à tous !**


	13. Le dieu de la mer pour petit copain

Chapitre 12 : Le dieu de la mer pour petit copain

Le lendemain de la révélation, Sally se réveilla de bonne heure sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait réveillée. La mer était calme et pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre si ce n'était le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque. A tâtons, elle chercha Neth... Poséidon, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement, à côté d'elle, sans le trouver. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et se pelotonna sous les couvertures, au chaud. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement. Elle avait à présent la certitude que les choses qu'elle voyait n'étaient pas pure invention de sa folie, elle était seule avait l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait aussi et qui était beau comme un Dieu grec... ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, se rappela dans un sourire. Il s'était endormis très tard la veille, après avoir longuement discuté, Sally ayant besoin de quelques explications puis, le Dieu de la mer avait décidé de lui prouver en bonne et due forme à quel point il tenait à elle. La robe d'Aphrodite avait rapidement rejoint le sol de la cabine sous les mains expertes et exigeantes de Poséidon qui s'était appliqué à lui prodiguer des caresses qui la faisaient encore rougir. Il ne l'avait pas prise, cependant, ce qui n'avait pas empêcher Sally de s'effondrer contre lui, frissonnante et comblée avant de s'endormir.

Elle soupira de bien être et respira la bonne odeur qui flottait dans la cabine. la bonne odeur ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Neth... Poséidon qui s'était attelé au fourneaux. Il avait repris son apparence de jeune homme, sentant surement son mal aise. Elle quitta sa couchette et s'habilla, se voyant obliger de revêtir la robe, bien trop suggestive à son goût, d'Aphrodite puisque ses anciens vêtements avaient servi à sa confection et n'étaient pas réapparus.

-Bonjour, la salua Poséidon en la voyant arriver. Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que la belle aux bois dormant, répondit-elle en s'approchant pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser doucement. Et toi? Tu es réveille depuis longtemps? Enfin... -elle rougit et se maudit d'être si transparente – tu dors, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment, mais moins que toi. Je me suis levé il y a quelques heures. Le temps de vérifier que tout est en ordre en bas et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Viens, installe-toi.

Sally ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Si on m'avait dit que le Seigneur de la mer savait cuisiner... murmura-t-elle.

-Ne le répète à personne, surtout. Plaisanta Poséidon. J'ai une réputation à préserver.

Sally sourit et s'assit face à lui. Il l'avait déjà servie.

-Poisson? S'étonna-t-elle

-Du bar, pour être précis. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ? S'enquit-il.

Il avait l'air profondément concerné, ce qui étonna Sally.

-Si. C'est juste que je pensais que tu serais le premier à défendre les intérêts de la faune et de la flore marine et que tu serais contre la pêche. Je n'ai pas oublier ton expression lorsque tu parlais au pêcheur de cœlacanthes.

Poséidon haussa les épaules.

-Tout est une question d'équilibre. La pêche intensive qui provoque la disparition des espèces et pièges des tortues ou des dauphins dans les filets, non. La pêche occasionnelle, en quantité raisonnable, oui. N'oublie pas que je suis le protecteur des marins.

Sally s'apprêta à enfourner la première bouchée quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le remarquait.

-Tu ne manges jamais? S'enquit-elle.

-Je suis immortel, répondit-il. Mon corps n'a pas besoin de nourriture pour fonctionner. Parmi les seules choses que je consomme il y a le nectar, l'Amboise, bien sûr, et la fumée des offrandes que l'on me fait ou que je trouve ça et là.

-Des offrandes? Répéta Sally, intéressée. Comment on procède?

Poséidon sourit, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et se leva. Il sortit d'un placard une sorte de bol et céramique qu'il déposa sur le table et, muni d'une allumette et d'un peu de papier, y alluma un feu. Puis, il prononça des mots en grec ancien que Sally ne comprit pas. Le flammes grandirent brusquement, rougeoyantes, puis se tassèrent au fond du récipient, crépitant de chaleur.

En se penchant, Sally pu voir que tout la papier avait été consumé et que le feu brulait à présent de lui-même, sans rien pour l'alimenter.

-Un feu sacrificiel, expliqua Poséidon en se glissant derrière elle. Sans cela, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce ne serait que de la simple fumée. A présent, il te suffit de jeter dans les flammes ce que tu veux sacrifier en prononçant le nom du Dieu auquel tu veux l'offrir.

Sally hocha la tête et coupa la moitié de son poisson qu'elle jeta dans les flammes.

-Poséidon, annonça-t-elle.

Le dieu de la mer la remercia d'un baiser dans le cou et se redressa. La fumée odorante, dégageait une fragrance inhabituelle qui surprit Sally. Rien de désagréable, plutôt une association d'odeur délicieuse et alléchante. La fumée s'éleva, semblant s'amasser autour du visage de Poséidon qui la respira doucement, l'« avalant ». Sally sourit. Le poisson semblait bon.

-Merci, souffla Poséidon lorsqu'il ne resta plus de fumée.

Il marmonna ensuite une incantation qui éteignit le feu sacrificiel et la serra contre lui. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il la serra trop fort, éveillant la douleur de son bras blessé. L'entendant gémir, il la relâcha rapidement et se confondit en excuse.

-Ça va, c'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Ça lance juste, parfois.

Lentement, doucement, il lui prit le bras et, précautionneusement, défit le bandage qui lui serrait le bras, révélant la marque de brûlure rouge, à vif qu'il observa les sourcils froncés. Elle le laissa faire, confiante et le suivit sans histoire bien qu'intriguée lorsqu'il l'entraina dehors et l'incita à sauter dans l'eau. Il lui attrapa son bras indemne et ils ne plongent. Elle constata avec surprise que bien que pataugeant dans l'eau, elle demeurait sèche. Croisant le regard de Poséidon, elle comprit qu'elle ne le devait qu'à lui. Cependant, la fraicheur de l'eau seule suffisait à apaiser un peu le feu qui lui brûlait le bras. Soulagée, elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant au Dieu de la mer qui ne s'en contenta pas et lui prit à nouveau le bras, sans rompre le contact entre eux. Il était temps de réparer cet accident malheureux. Sally eut un mouvement de sursaut lorsque, surprise, elle sentit l'eau exercer une pression contre la brûlure. Poséidon releva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-N'est pas peur. Laisse-moi faire, tu n'auras plus mal.

Il lui embrassa doucement le front son lâcher son emprise sur l'eau dont le sel la piqua quelque peu. Lorsque la pression se retira, Sally, curieuse examina son bras et découvrit avec stupeur que les traces de brulure avait complètement disparut. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été brûlée.

-L'eau peut faire ça ? S'étonna-t-elle

-Avec un peu d'aide, répondit le Dieu de la Mer avec une certaine malice.

-Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Dans l'eau, avec la femme qu'il aimait, seul au monde, il était bien. Jusqu'à ce que Sally demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là sur le port ?

Il serra les mâchoire et tachant de garder une voix neutre pour répondre :

-Rien qui ne te concerne, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta promesse sur le Styx, par hasard?

Un lointain coup de tonnerre retentit au loin.

-Tu dois faire plus attention aux termes que tu emploies. La prévint Poséidon sans lever la tête.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je sais.

-Si ça nous met en danger tous les deux, je veux le savoir.

Il ferma les yeux et demeura silencieux. Refusant clairement d'en dire plus. Il s'en voulait déjà assez de l'avoir blesser. Il n'allait pas en plus l'inquiéter. Il voulait qu'elle soit bien, heureuse et naturelle auprès de lui. Pas terrifiée au sujet d'une hypothétique menace qui ne se réaliserait de toute manière jamais puisque d'une part personne, mise à part Aphrodite, Apollon et eux-mêmes, ne saurait qu'ils se fréquentaient et d'autre part parce qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de lui faire un enfant. Il s'était bien maitrisé la veille, non ? Et bien, il allait continuer.

-Dis moi au moins si il faut redouter que ça se reproduise, insista Sally.

Il retint un sourire. Elle était aussi têtue que lui. Leur relation promettait d'être houleuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha plus vers elle, la forçant à croiser son regard, sachant parfaitement qu'il la troublait. Et en effet, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

-Tu n'as aucun souci à avoir. Dit-il. Je veille sur toi. Je te protège. Reste toi-même, d'accord? La Sally que j'aime tant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il fut plus rapide et il la fit taire à sa façon. Elle gémit doucement contre ses lèvres et il redoubla d'ardeur, laissant ses mains vagabonder. Il sourit en entendant le ventre de la jeune femme se rappeler à leur souvenir et il s'écarta en souriant, faisant face au visage rouge de Sally.

-Tu as pensé à moi mais on dirait que toi aussi,tu as besoin de te nourrir... si possible avant que mon bar soit gelé.

Il l'aida à remonter à bord mais il sut qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement la partie lorsqu'elle lâcha d'un ton ferme :

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fragile que tu le penses.

Il amarrèrent au fond du port et quittèrent le bateau. Aussitôt, les joues de Sally s'empourprèrent car chaque personne qu'elle croisait tournait aussitôt la tête vers elle. Les femmes lui adressaient des signes de tête approbateur devant la robe d'Aphrodite. Les hommes levaient leurs chapeau ciré de pêcheur et l'un d'entre eux qui fixait son regard un petit peu trop bas reçu une claque de la part de sa femme qu'il conduisit à la maison. La jeune femme, écarlate, baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux brun dissimuler son visage. Le Dieu de la Mer sourit, amusé de sa gêne et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils débouchèrent dans le vieux quai et le mal aise de Sally ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'ils firent une mauvaise rencontre. Les trois alcooliques qui s'en étaient pris à elle lors de sa première rencontre avec Poséidon étaient assis sur un banc face à la place. Poséidon devait également les avoir reconnu car il se figea et son visage jusqu'alors souriant se ferma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Cracha-t-il alors que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour.

-Sans doute la même chose que nous. Ignore-les.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans la rue suivante. Poséidon jeta un regard noir au trois hommes et lui emboita le pas. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute qu'en cas d'attaque, il répondrait. Et ce ne manqua pas d'arriver. Lorsque le chef de la bande la siffla, le Dieu de la Mer se figea et se raidit, l'air menaçant mais il fit volte face lorsque l'homme s'avança et lança :

-Alors chérie ? On sort escortée ?

-Si j'étais vous, je m'en irais discrètement. Prévint Poséidon d'un on menaçante. Alors, peut-être, que je vous laisserais partir sans dommages .

-On n'en à pas très envie, répliqua le numéro deux. La dernière fois, non seulement, on n'a pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé mais tu nous a humilié ! Il va donc falloir qu'on mette les choses au point.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon. Mais je veux bien vous la rappeler.

Poséidon s'avança, une aura chaude semblant l'entourer, un air menaçant fixé au visage mais Sally le retint par le bras. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait le regard suppliant et empli de peur. Mais pas peur pour elle mais pour les trois hommes. Elle savait aussi bien que lui, qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids contre un Dieu. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle se souciait de ces malfrats.

-C'est inutile. Ne faisons pas d'esclandre.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua en tournant la tête que deux vieux pêcheurs s'étaient immobilisés sur leur embarcation et regardaient la scène avec intérêt, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais oui, beau prince, écoute la dame !

Il attrapa Sally par le poignet et l'approcha de lui. Poséidon du se faire violence pour ne pas l'attaquer sur le champ. Ton son être lui criant de réparer cet affront qui leur était fait à lui et à la femme qu'il aimait.

-Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle sans peur.

-Pas tout de suite, chérie ! Viens avec moi. Tu ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention.

Poséidon allait intervenir lorsqu'il la tira mais Sally leva sa main libre et lui asséna une gifle magistrale et retentissante qui rendit Poséidon très fier et qui fit reculer la brute en titubant de quelques pas. Ses deux camarades prirent cela comme l'annonce d'une bonne bagarre. Poséidon ne chercha plus à se contrôler. Le premier couru vers le dieu de la mer qui remua le petit doigt et son assaillant glissa sur la bouche d'égout humide qui avait soudainement gelée. Le second, qui avait sorti un couteau de son blouson ne pu s'en servir. Il était près du bord, trop près. La houle se fit plus forte, la mer se souleva et une vague si haute qu'elle le dépassait en taille fit trembler le bateau de pêcheur et s'abattit sur lui avant de se retirer, lui enlevant son arme et le laissant allongé sur le quai, crachotant et haletant.

Poséidon s'approcha.

-Vous voulez vraiment vous battre ?

Comme la fois précédente, les deux hommes détalèrent. Le chef, lui s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Sally tandis que Poséidon regardait ailleurs mais elle lui écrasa le pied sans prévenir et il ne pu retenir un gémissement. Le dieu de la mer se tourna vers lui et une nouvelle vague s'éleva, épargnant miraculeusement Sally. Elle l'appât et le jeta à l'eau, au milieu du port, à la plus grande stupéfaction des deux pêcheurs. L'homme commença à battre vainement des bras pour se maintenir à la surface et à crier, ne sachant visiblement pas nager.

-Ne le laisse pas se noyer, je t'en prie ! s'écria Sally et prenant la main de Poséidon.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, interrogateur, ne comprenant pas sa requête. Devant sa détresse, il obéit cependant et une nouvelle vague s'éleva, rejetant l'homme, trempé et crachotant sur le quai, à leurs pieds.

-Mais t'as vu ça ? s'écria un vieux pêcheur à son compagnon.

-Excuse-toi ! ordonna le dieu de la mer.

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, une étincelle de peur au fond des yeux. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à cet homme là. Il tremblait, peut-être de froid ou de peur mais il s'inclina devant Sally et lui demanda pardon d'un ton suppliant. Poséidon, furieux, son Ichor de dieu bouillonnant, n'en serait pas resté là mais Sally sembla deviner son agitation et son combat intérieur car elle lui lança un « Va t'en » auquel l'homme s'empressa d'obéir. Puis, Sally prit les mains de Poséidon dans les siennes et regarda ses yeux qui paraissaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, comme la mer en pleine tempête.

-Le combat n'aurait pas été équitable, dit-elle pour le calmer. Et je ne voulais pas que tu fasses du mal à ces gens, aussi mauvais soit-il.

Ces paroles ne le calmèrent pas pour autant.

-Il y a quelques années, une femme aurait été flattée de voir un homme se battre pour elle. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle femme.

Son regard s'adoucit et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai. Tu me surprendras toujours.

Il l'embrassa et ils reprirent leur route après avoir adressé un hochement de tête avec les deux marins, stupéfaits et admiratifs qui les suivirent du regard.

**Et voilà un chapitre assez court. Je pense que les deux ou trois prochains seront environ de cette taille car ils seront constitués d'anecdotes de la relation Sally/Poséidon sans vraiment de lien entre eux. **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez à tous une happy new year et une aussi bonne rentrée que possible !**

**NH**


	14. scène de ménage

Scène de ménage 

Sally chercha sa clé perdue au fond de sa poche et ouvrit la boîte aux lettres du restaurant. A l'intérieur, il y avait des factures de fournisseur et le loyer des locaux ainsi que quelques publicité et, perdue au milieu du courrier, une lettre qui lui était adressée. Avec l'accord de son employeur, elle avait déclarée le restaurant où elle travaillait comme étant son adresse fixe, un bungalow de vacances ne pouvant être considéré comme un domicile. Curieuse, elle rentra dans la salle vide à cette heure matutinale, déposa le courrier sur le bureau du gérant et alla à la cuisine lire sa lettre. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'adresse de l'expéditeur ne lui dit rien qui vaille. La lettre venait de l'hôpital. Comme elle était allée à son rendez-vous avec l'infirmier qui s'était occupé de son bras et avait été stupéfait de découvrir sa peau intacte il y avait trois jours, ce ne pouvait être une convocation pour une visite. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en lut l'objet. C'était un rappel de ses frais médicaux qu'elle se devait de payer dans un délais de quinze jours. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit le montant de la facture. Comment pouvait-on demander autant pour une stupide brûlure et une visite de contrôle ?

-Tout va bien? Demanda Marc, le cuisinier qui devait faire l'ouverture avec elle.

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Tu ne sais pas quand le patron doit venir par hasard ?

-Monsieur Johnson? Pas avant une heure, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, répondit précipitamment Sally

En vérité, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avouer qu'elle allait devoir sacrifier une semaine de congé et faire des heures supplémentaires pour payer une facture médicale. Elle avait oublié Poséidon qui la retrouva à la fermeture alors qu'elle relisait sa lettre, apparaissant sans prévenir derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Poséidon ! Fais attention, Sam aurait pu te voir!

-Sam ? Répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Samuel, le cuisinier. Il est dans l'arrière-cour. Je sais qu'il ne voit pas à travers la brume mais je me vois mal lui expliquer comment tu aurais pu rentrer sans qu'il ne te voit parce ce que ça fait une demi-heure que le rideaux est baissé.

-J'étais inquiet, se défendit-il. Je suis allé te retrouver à ton bungalow, comme promis, tu n'y étais pas.

Il ne put empêcher sa voix d'avoir un ton accusateur. Elle oubliait leur rendez-vous et appelait son collègue par son surnom. Il regrettait finalement d'avoir promis à Sally, devant son insistance, de ne plus l'espionner. Et non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie !

Le visage de Sally se décomposa.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je vais devoir remplacer une collègue qui est à l'hôpital. J'ai oublié de te prévenir.

Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ses problèmes financiers. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. De plus, depuis qu'elle vivait à Montauk, elle parvenait à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau financièrement. A part cet accident, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Discrètement, elle poussa la lettre dans la corbeille. Poséidon ne sembla pas le remarquer mais ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je croyais que tu étais en vacances à partir de ce soir.

-C'était le cas, répondit-elle rapidement, trop rapidement. Mais avec ce qui est arrivé... On n'a pas tous la chance d'être immortel et vacciné contre toutes les maladies. Et on ne choisit pas quand on va tomber malade.

-En effet, convint-il à contrecœur avant de prendre un air plus joyeux. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais qu'à repousser notre virée en bateau.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sally qui se jeta à son cou.

-On va retourner en Mer ?

Poséidon, hocha la tête tout sourire que son projet lui fasse plaisir.

-Dès que tu seras en vacances. Pour une semaine juste toi et moi, tous les deux, seul au monde. On ira dans des eaux plus chaudes, je te ferais voir des endroits incroyable que tu n'oublieras jamais.

-Je te crois sur parole.

Il l'embrassa doucement et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu sembles épuisée. Prépares-toi, je m'occupe de tout ça. Dit-il en désignant la vaisselle qui trainant dans l'évier.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-En quelques secondes, oui. Je te rejoins au coin de la rue.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser avant de filer échanger son tablier contre sa veste. Mais tache de ne pas te faire surprendre! Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Poséidon lui sourit puis se tourna vers l'évier. Il claqua des doigts et l'eau savonneuse sembla bouillir, provoquant de grosses bulle de savon. S'étant occuper de sa mission, il pu se consacrer à ce qui le troublait. Poséidon n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien sentit la gène de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui avait expliquer les raison de son absence, trahie par ses joues rouges et la peur d'un coupable prit la main dans le sac. De plus, il avait vu un bout de papier disparaître derrière le dos Sally. Il n'avait peut-être pas un esprit d'analyse aussi pointu que celui d'Athéna mais il savait additionner deux et deux. Et il pouvait affirmer que la serveuse lui avait menti. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi. Il était certain que si il trouvait cette feuille, il trouverait ses réponses. Mais où était ce maudit bout de papier? Il parcourut la pile de commandes juste à côté de lui sans rien trouver puis se pencha. Bingo !. Au sommet de la poubelle, bien visible, il trouva ce qui avait tant déranger Sally. Il en comprit pas, au premier abord puis vit le montant et se rappela les difficultés financières de la jeune femme. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit. Décidément, cette Drakaina avait causé plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler ce détail. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils être si ennuyé par quelques chiffres sur une feuille. Il allait vite régler cela.

En ce mardi matin, Sally se présenta à l'hôpital qui s'était occupé d'elle après l'attaque de la Drakaina. Oui, Poséidon lui avait finalement révéler ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir-là, ce qui l'avait assez chamboulée et fait prendre conscience des risques qu'elle encourait à rester à ses côtés. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait quitté. Elle étudia un instant le plan et se dirigea vers le service comptabilité. Elle avait du faire des heures supplémentaires et refuser plus d'une semaine de vacances mais elle avait enfin réunit l'argent demandé. Mais après cela, elle se jura qu'elle n'aurait plus de problème financier.

Elle frappa au bureau et présenta l'argent et sa facture à l'employé qui effectua une rapide recherche sur l'ordinateur avant de repousser son argent vers elle.

-Les frais ont déjà été règlés, annonça-t-elle. Vous ne nous devez rien.

-Comment ça? s'étonna Sally. C'est impossible. J'ai reçu une lettre de rappel il n'y a pas une semaine.

L'employé se replongea dans ses fichiers et secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

-Et bien entre temps, quelqu'un a du payer la somme pour vous car, d'un point de vue administratif, tout est en règle. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Perplexe, Sally se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, s'étendant presque à être rappelée mais il n'en fut rien. Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, elle s'immobilisa et pivota vers la comptable.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui s'est occupé de la facture, par hasard?

L'employée haussa les épaules.

-Je suis surchargé de travail en ce moment, je ne peux humainement pas me rappeler de chaque personne qui entre dans ce bureau.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Poséidon se matérialisa dans sa cabine comme il en avait prit l'habitude, Sally fut prise d'un doute et voulu en avoir le cœur net. Elle l'embrassa rapidement mais avec douceur, Poséidon étant toujours très exigeant sur la qualité des baisers qu'ils partageaient, et prit un air sérieux.

-Je suis allée à l'hôpital, ce matin, dit-elle.

Son visage se fit soucieux et il se pencha vers elle, un léger pli entre ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi? On t'a attaquée? Un monstre? Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, je vais bien. J'y étais juste allée pour payer mes frais médicaux, tu sais, pour mon bras? Et on m'a dit que quelqu'un s'en était déjà occupé. Tu ne serais pas ce quelqu'un par hasard ?

-Si, bien sûr. Inutile de me remercier, je ne vais pas réclamer un sacrifice pour si peu.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Que Poséidon ne s'inquiète pas, elle ne comptait ni le remercié ni lui sacrifier quoi que ce soit! La colère monta en elle sans qu'elle ne puises la retenir.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Pour une raison qui échappait au dieu de la mer, les reproches étaient palpables dans sa voix. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour l'énerver. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Autant s'expliquer calmement.

-J'ai trouvé la lettre de rappel dans la poubelle, l'autre jour...

-Parce que tu fouilles dans mes poubelles maintenant ? Le coupa-t-elle, d'un ton tranchant. Tu ne m'avais pourtant pas promis de ne plus m'espionner, par hasard ?

-Je sentais que quelque chose te perturbait. Tonna-t-il pour se faire entendre. Je voulais t'aider. Quand j'ai trouvé la lettre, je me suis rappelé que tu avais des difficultés financières et moi, j'ai de l'argent. J'ai voulu t'aider, rien de plus. Se défendit-il.

-Je ne t'ai pourtant rien demander il me semble? Si j'avais eu besoin de ton aide, je t'en aurais parlé, non ?

Seulement le Dieu de la mer n'avait pas vraiment l'habitue d'être critiqué, aussi, cette dispute absurde commençait à l'énerver.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le mal! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour une petite facture, bon sang?

Sally inspira profondément et se calma. Elle devait avoir l'air hystérique. Rien ne servait de crier auprès de quelqu'un si il ne voyait pas où était son erreur. Soudain lasse, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, face à lui.

-Depuis la mort de mes parents, commença-t-elle, je me suis débrouillée toute seule. Vraiment toute seule. C'est moi et moi seule qui ait fait les choix qui m'ont menée là où j'en suis et qui ont fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est. Elle n'est peut-être pas si simple, ni parfaite, mais c'est la mienne. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas devoir ce que je suis devenue à qui que ce soit parce que si je laisse quelqu'un d'autre que moi prendre les décisions à ma place, ce ne sera plus ma vie, ce serait celle que cette personne a décidée pour moi, la vie qu'elle m'aura créée sans tenir compte de mon avis.

-Mais je ne...

-Je sais, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix douce en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Tu es quelqu'un d'infiniment bon, je le vois bien. Et tu veux me rendre service. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ton aide pour les raisons que je viens de te citer. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, oui, je crois, répondit-il après un instant de silence. - Il s'accroupit devant la chaise de Sally pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux – Mais je ne veux pas t'enlever ton indépendance, ta liberté ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, il te suffit de me dire « non ». Je ne veux rien en retour de ce que je te donne. Je ne t'aurais rien demander pour la facture, je t'en aurai même pas parlée.

-Je le sais. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tiens-tu à te battre pour obtenir ce que tu veux alors que je peux te le donner ? Je suis un Dieu, ça ne me coute aucun effort alors pourquoi t'obstiner ? Si je suis avec toi, c'est que je l'ai décidé, que tu m'as séduit et que tu me mérites, moi et tout ce que je peux t'apporter.

-Parce que te laisser tout faire pour moi, ça me donnerait l'impression que je ne le mérite pas et de profiter de toi, en plus ce qui serait profondément injuste.

-Mais si j'en ai envie, envie de te faire plaisir, envie de t'offrir tout ce que tu désires, pourquoi ne pas l'accepter, tout simplement ? Tu n'as rien à prouver à batailler dans ton coin en refusant toute l'aide qu'on te propose !

Gentiment, elle sourit en lui prit la main. Ce qu'il pouvait être attentionné.

-Si à moi même. Il faut que je me prouve que je peux y arriver, seule. Poséidon, si j'ai envie que ma vie est un sens quelconque, il faut que je la vive moi-même. Je ne peux laisser personne, mortel ou même dieu, interférer dans ma vie, même si ça doit légèrement froissé cette personne, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Poséidon la scruta un long moment, sondant son regard mais il du n'y lire que de la détermination et à quel point il était important pour elle de faire ses preuves car il finit par soupirer.

-Très bien, je ne t'aiderais plus en secret, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. A une condition.

Sally fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne me rembourses pas l'argent de tes frais médicaux. Non, coupa-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, c'est ma faute si tu tu as été brûlé. C'est donc normal que je te dédommage.

Sally poussa un soupir pour bien lui montrer son agacement mais finit par céder. Poséidon, visiblement satisfait, sourit.

-Cependant, je n'abandonne pas, tu me connais. Je suis un dieu et c'est la spécialité des dieux d'intervenir dans les affaires des mortels alors si je veux te rendre heureuse malgré toi, j'y arriverais ! C'est mon défi et je suis très obstiné !

Sally rit devant son air buté.

-Alors on verra lequel de nous d'eux est le plus têtu car je ne cèderais pas. Tu me promettrais la lune que ce serait toujours non.

-La lune, c'est la déesse de la chasse qui a tous les droits dessus, murmura Poséidon contre ses lèvres. Je ne pourrais pas te la promettre... Mais je pourrais te fournir des perles rares qu'on ne trouve qu'en haute mer, des trésors de navires enfouis, des bijoux...

-Poséidon, l'appela Sally, conscient que le dieu de la mer partait en pleine réflexion alors qu'elle voulait quelque chose, là, tout de suite et qui n'était vraiment pas difficile à lui procurer.

Mais Poséidon, parti dans des idées plus folles et insolites les unes que les autres, ne l'écoutait plus.

-... La peau du Drâkon comme preuve de mon affection. Un jeune héros pourrait s'en chargé... mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne te plairait pas et ça risque de nous faire découvrir. Non, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut quelque chose de doux et d'intelligent, comme toi, à ton service et de facile à se procurer. Un Pégase, peut-être? Est-ce qu'un pégase de plairait ?

-Poséidon ? L'appela-t-elle plus fort, pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

-Oui, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire. Tu voudrais quelque chose ? Tout ce que tu veux.

-Oui, j'aimerais infiniment que tu te taise suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse faire... ça.

Et sans attendre sa réponse. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

**Un petit chapitre destiné à contrebalancer certains passages clichés afin de rappeler que les femmes n'ont pas besoin d'un homme pour les protéger et montrer le caractère assez indépendant de Sally comme on le voit à la fin du premier tome. Je sais que mon rythme de publication laisse à désirer. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai hésité à publié cette fic. Mais je jure que le prochain chapitre arrivera avant l'an 2036! mdr. **

**Bon week-end à tous, NH**


	15. Faux pas

Chapitre 14 : Faux pas

Sally remua légèrement et se colla davantage contre le corps chaud à côté d'elle qui enroula un bas possessif autour d'elle pour la rapprocher davantage. Une main douce repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et en dessina les contours avant de descendre sur son cou puis le long de son corps, glissant sur son dos, puis sur son ventre en une caresse aérienne. Elle sourit et aussitôt, des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les siennes et elle fut entourée d'une odeur de sel et d'air marin à laquelle elle était désormais habituée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans l'océan des yeux de Poséidon. Elle savait qu'il était le Dieu de la Mer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner encore et encore de leur teinte particulière et de leurs profondeurs dans lesquelles elle aimait tant se noyer. Aussi mit elle quelques instants avant de comprendre que Poséidon lui parlait.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir.

Il afficha un air de total incompréhension et elle jugea bon de s'expliquer.

-C'est une expression. Ça veut dire que j'ai vraiment bien dormi.

-Mais pourquoi un loir ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Sally après un instant de réflexion. Sans doute parce qu'il hiberne.

Poséidon se renfrogna et se cala contre les oreillers en grommelant contre ces « Fichues langues qui évoluaient trop vite ! ». Sally sourit et blottit son visage au creux de son cou, sentant que l'odeur marine allait rapidement devenir sa préférée. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait bien.

Elle s'était désormais habituée à sa condition de Dieu, prenant plaisir à écouter ses récits d'un autre temps, et parvenait à considérer leur couple comme presque normal. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec le Dieu de la Mer. Même lorsqu'elle rentrait tard du travail, elle trouvait toujours l'énergie de faire une balade sur la plage, à pied ou à cheval, jusqu'à ce que la marrée les oblige à rentrer puisque Sally, toujours butée dans son idée d'indépendance, avait refusé que Poséidon l'arrête pour elle, ce qui l'avait fait assez ronchonner. Puis, ils rentraient à son bungalow et elle s'endormait contre lui après avoir échangé quelques baisers. Cette vie lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ignorait combien de temps cela allait durer mais elle en profitait à chaque instant...Comme ce matin-là où elle décida de profiter de son tout premier jour de congé pour paresser au lit contre son amoureux.

Poséidon ne chercha pas à se dérober jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente commencer à somnoler. Il amorça alors un geste pour se lever.

-Encore cinq minutes ! Gémit Sally en le retenant. C'est les vacances !

Un sourie moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres du Seigneur de la mer devant ces paroles enfantines.

-Tu ne veux plus aller en mer ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sally se redressa aussitôt, les yeux pétillant d'impatience. Elle avait complètement oublié la promesse de Poséidon de l'emmener en mer pour lui faire découvrit son royaume. Pendant un instant, son visage fut celui d'une fillette découvrant ses cadeaux de noël. Puis, aussi dignement qu'elle put, elle rejoignit la salle de bain pour se préparer mais elle trahit son impatience lorsqu'elle déboula dans la cuisine où elle faillit tomber et ne dut son salut qu'à une chaise sur laquelle elle ne se rattrapa que de justesse, ce qui provoqua un rire rentré chez le Dieu de la Mer.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils fendaient les mers à une belle vitesse. Poséidon à la barre.

Celui-ci laissa son regard dériver sur elle. Elle était très belle, allongée sur le pont, décontractée, en toute confiance, la main, passée au travers de la balustrade, plongée dans l'eau. Elle regardait les dauphins qui sautaient à côté du navire et leur souriait mais elle avait un air absent. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien songer. Il la contempla un instant puis lâcha les commandes et la rejoignit en silence, s'allongeant contre elle. Elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il l'enserra dans ses bras. Elle ne broncha pas, venant se coller davantage contre lui et posant une main sur la sienne.

Sally, perdu dans ses pensées, ne su pas combien de temps ils avaient roulé sur l'océan, et encore moins la distance parcourue mais ils devaient largement avoir quitté les abords de Long Island car le soleil était bien plus chaud que sous ces latitudes et, en regardant sous la surface, elle pouvait voir frétiller des poissons multicolores. Comme toujours, l'endroit où l'avait emmenée Poséidon était loin de toutes traces de civilisation, ne lui laissant aucune chance de deviner leur emplacement.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-11 degrés 27 minutes Nord 43 degrés 43 minutes Ouest, à environ 750 miles (1) de la Guyane française, la côte la plus proche. Viens, ajouta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, plongeons.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Sally le suivit. Poséidon s'enfonçait déjà dans les profondeurs avec rapidité et aisance et, pour ne pas le perdre de vue, elle plongea et le suivit du mieux qu'elle put. Sally vit le Dieu de la Mer faire un geste brusque de la main et ses lèvres remuer. Aussitôt, les créatures marines s'éloignèrent rapidement d'eux, dont un requin qui fonça vers elle, lui donnant quelques frissons avant de la contourner et de disparaître au loin. Sally mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre de sa frayeur et chercha Poséidon des yeux. Se dernier s'était arrêté et la regardait, semblant attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle reprit sa plongée, sentant la pression exercé par l'eau s'accentuer à chaque brasse, et prit le bras qu'il tendait vers elle. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de chaud naître dans sa poitrine et s'élever dans sa gorge. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant que l'eau cessait de l'écraser et elle sourit à Poséidon qui l'entraina. Ils descendirent encore. Plus profond qu'elle n'était jamais allée. Le soleil peinait à percer l'eau et les ténèbres se refermaient peu à peu sur eux alors que la température baissait lentement. Sally remercia mentalement le Dieu de la Mer de la tenir, ce qui gardait ses vêtements chauds et secs.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer éternellement. Même si elle s'était améliorer en apnée, elle était humaine et ne pouvait tenir indéfiniment sans air. Voyant que Poséidon ne comptait pas remonter et sentant sa poitrine quémander de l'oxygène, elle jugea bon de lui rappeler sa condition. Elle cessa de nager. Sentant sa résistance, le Dieu de la mer leva les yeux vers elle. Elle hocha la tête et signe de dénégation et porta sa main à sa gorge. Poséidon ouvrit la bouche et parla, sa voix étrangement déformée sous l'eau.

-Tu n'en a pas besoin.

Pas besoin, pas besoin. Lui, peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il était un Dieu. Mais pour elle, l'air pouvait s'avérer assez utile. Pour vivre, pas exemple. Mais Poséidon ne la laisserait pas se noyer. Elle en était certaine. Pourtant, ces instincts de survie lui dictaient de garder les lèvres hermétiquement closes et de remonter.

Poséidon encra son regard dans le sien. Son visage impassible cachait qu'il était légèrement vexé de son manque de confiance.

-Aies foi en moi, dit-il. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

Sally hocha la tête et tacha de décrisper les mâchoires. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour remonter seule et il était clair que Poséidon ne l'aiderait pas. Le manque d'aire devint trop oppressant et elle desserra les lèvres. L'eau salée s'engouffra dans sa gorge... et ce fut l'équivalent d'une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Elle « inspira » plusieurs fois, tachant de s'habituer à cette sensation étrange. Pas de brûlure à la gorge à cause du sel, pas de suffocation, bien au contraire, juste un poids dans la poitrine. Chaque gorgée d'eau était semblable à une souffle de vie. Elle sourit au Dieu de la Mer qui la fixait, les sourcils légèrement plissés. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et décida de se racheter. Elle se demandait comment c'était d'embrasser quelqu'un sous l'eau et sans plus attendre, essaya.

Poséidon imposa tout de suite sa supériorité dans ce baiser et il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il la sentit céder. Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur descente dans les profondeur. Apparemment, Poséidon n'avait pas fait que lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau, il avait aussi fait quelque chose à ses yeux car, si les ténèbres étaient à présent impénétrables, elle distinguait des formes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à discerner cependant. Enfin, elle sentit quelque chose sous ses pieds, lui indiquant qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le fond.

-Ici ! Annonça fièrement le Dieu de la Mer.

Elle cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre les informations que ces yeux lui apportaient, cherchant ce que Poséidon avait tant voulu lui montrer. Bien vite, elle dut se résoudre et accepter qu'à part des déchets plastiques qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser trouver ici, il n'y avait rien à une telle profondeur. Elle jeta un regard perplexe à Poséidon qui lui sourit avec malice.

-C'est ici, reprit-il, que ton palais sera construit.

-Mon quoi ?

-Ton palais. Je sais que pour l'instant, l'endroit est assez... triste. Mais je suis certain qu'avec quelques coraux, des poissons tropicaux, des colonnades et quelques perles pour éclairer l'ensemble, ce pourrait être encore mieux que l'Élysée.

Sally fronça les sourcils.

-On n'en a déjà parlé et on était arrivé à la conclusion...

-... Que je n'abandonnerais pas. Un Dieu obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. Et je veux t'avoir auprès de moi. Mon propre palais n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de miles d'ici. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te bâtir un palais plus près. Quelqu'un risquerait de le découvrir. Mais je pourrais être ici en quelques minutes.

Sally soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ?

-Jamais, convint-il. J'ai offert un palais à toutes les femmes que j'ai aimé et qui ont découvert qui j'étais. Mais toi, tu mérites le plus beau. Et avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit, je te rappelle que les hommes peuvent faire des présents à leur belle pour les séduire. Ne le prends donc pas pour un cadeau divin mais pour celui d'un soupirant.

Sally sourit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais primo, on est au XXIème siècle et de nos jours un bouquet de fleur suffit...

-Mais c'est dénué de toute originalité! Et je me contente de t'offrir un cadeau à la hauteur de mes moyens!

-Et secundo, tu m'as déjà conquise donc ce n'est plus la peine !

-L'amour s'entretient, murmura-t-il d'un ton taquin contre ses lèvres.

Sally se redressa pour s'approcher de son visage. Mais au moment où il allait l'embrasser, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le sol qui la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Alors ne me laisse pas t'échapper! fit elle.

Poséidon fronça les sourcils d'un air dangereux et elle sut qu'elle devrait nager vite pour lui échapper.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à bord de l_'Olympe_, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer au fond de l'océan sans la lumière de l'astre du jour. Et elle s'était pas ennuyée. Poséidon lui avait fait découvrir d'autres espèces qu'on ne trouvait qu'en mer très profonde et que les scientifiques ne connaissaient pas. Il lui avait également montrée des paysages incroyables. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'océan pouvait abrité de tels reliefs. Une fois de plus, Poséidon avait réussit à l'émerveillé. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était de ne pas avoir pu voir, même de loin, son palais.

-Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde, là-bas, avait dit Poséidon. Du monde pas toujours très discret. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne que je te porte plus d'attention que je ne le devrais. Suffisamment de personnes sont déjà au courant.

Sally n'avait pas insisté et l'avait laissé lui donner une leçon de navigation. Et il était vite apparu que si tenir la barre ne lui causait pas trop de difficulté, elle avait plus de mal à manier les instruments et ne connaissait pas vraiment le jargon que Poséidon s'appliquait à lui apprendre, se moquant gentiment de sa maladresse.

Il venait justement de la reprendre lorsque, soudain, son visage prit un air grave, presque inquiet alors qu'il levait des yeux angoissés vers ciel. Sally sentit alors une légère odeur d'ozone qui se fit de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Poséidon, visiblement très agité, l'attrapa fermement, et avec une certaine brusquerie, par le bras et la jeta à l'eau en lui enjoignant de ne pas se montrer temps qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait signe. Elle ressentit à nouveau le chaleur dans ses poumons, signe qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer sous l'eau alors qu'elle était repoussée loin du bâteau par un courant très fort qui l'entraina plusieurs mètres sous la surface et elle ne put que voir un homme à l'air majestueux, vêtu d'un costume bleu qui devait couter une petite fortune, apparaître face à Poséidon. Un Dieu, devina-t-elle, avant que des courants marins ne l'entrainent dans les profondeurs insondables.

Le Dieu de la Mer avait à peine eut le temps de réagir. Il discutait tranquillement avec Sally lorsqu'il avait sentit le danger. Il avait senti la magie et l'ozone avant elle et avait aussitôt deviné ce que cela signifiait. Zeus était en chemin. Il se rapprochait et ce n'était qu'une affaire de secondes avant qu'il ne se matérialise sur l'_Olympe_. Il avait saisit la jeune femme sans délicatesse, son cœur battant la chamade sous l'angoisse et l'avait rapidement dissimulée dans son royaume, conscient que son frère ne pouvait y accéder sans risquer une guerre, avant de saisir une canne à pêche, et de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil de pêcheur, pour donner l'illusion qu'il n'avait pas sentit l'arrivée de son frère. A peine eut-il lancé la ligne que Zeus apparut, à côté de lui.

-Mon frère, salua Poséidon, d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se tourna vers lui. Son air afficha un air sévère et impassible qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Essayerais-tu de me provoquer? Demanda Zeus sans préambule.

-Il y a bien longtemps que personne n'a comploté contre toi, mon frère, principalement moi. Répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

-Je ne te parle pas de complot! Tu as bafoué mon autorité une fois de plus!

Bien que son tempérament emporté lui dicta une réplique cinglante, il se força à demeurer silencieux. Il devait attendre de savoir de quoi il retournait avant de préparer une défense. Rien ne prouvait que Zeus sache quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Le passe-temps préféré de son frère, outre la séduction des femmes, chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire depuis qu'il avait donné sa parole, était de jouer au Seigneur des dieux en affirmant son autorité. Poséidon étant l'un des trois grands et un olympien, Zeus aimait particulièrement lui faire des serments et ainsi rappeler qui était le Seigneur des Dieux. Comme il s'y attendait, son frère reprit, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher.

-Hermès m'a rapporté ce que tu as fait à ces mortels.

Poséidon fronça les sourcils.

-Quels mortels ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Ceux que tu as agressés. Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur eux et faillit en tuer un. Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de ton acte ?

-Je ne regrette absolument rien, déclara fermement le Dieu de la Mer qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des malfrats avec lesquels Sally avaient eu plusieurs altercations. Ils l'avaient mérité.

Les yeux de Zeus se plissèrent.

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes plus dans l'Antiquité. Pour tous ces hommes, nous n'existons pas et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous soit difficile un jour de récupérer notre grandeur d'autrefois. Je comprends, mon frère, que les temps anciens te manquent et que tu éprouves le besoin de montrer ta supériorité mais terroriser ainsi un mortel aux yeux et su de tous... Je partage ta frustration mais ton comportement était extrêmement... mal avisé. Tu as beau prendre des vacances, cela ne te donne pas tous les droits !

-J'en ai conscience, répondit Poséidon assez énervé.

Bon sang, il n'avait plus mille ans pour que son frère lui face ainsi la leçon!

Tout à son plaisir de jouer au grand frère qu'il n'était pas, (décidément, Héra avait une mauvaise influence sur lui... à moins que le pouvoir ne lui soit monté à la tête), Zeus poursuivit:

-Je dois avouer que ton comportement me surprend en ce moment. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te montrer si peu raisonnable. Je croirais voir notre frère. C'est la deuxième fois que je te rappelle à l'ordre depuis que tu as pris ce congé, la prochaine aura des conséquences. Tu ne voudrais pas de mettre au service d'un nouveau Laomédon (2), n'est-ce pas?

Poséidon dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer et répondit d'un simple signe de la tête. Zeus, au grand soulagement de son frère qui sentait sa patience s'effriter, ne ressentit pas le besoin de continuer car il lui adressa un dernier regard hautain et disparut. Poséidon respira profondément pour se calmer. Il détestait vraiment l'autorité et l'air supérieur de son frère. C'était lui le frère ainé après tout ! Si ils avaient appliqué les lois des mortels, c'était lui, Poséidon qui aurait du gouverner. Parfois, il regrettait vraiment que le complot d'Héra, Apollon et Athéna ait échoué.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Sally sortir de l'eau, trempée. Il l'aida à remonter à bord, la séchant à son touché.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il, se rappelant la brusquerie dont il avait fait preuve.

-Oui, ça va. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Qui était-ce ?

-Le roi des Dieux, cracha Poséidon avec amertume.

Sally sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Et... que voulait-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Poséidon n'eut aucun mal à deviner la raison de sa peur.

-Il ne sait rien, rassure-toi.

Elle hocha la tête, peu rassurée alors qu'il l'attira contre lui, contre son torse chaud pour la réchauffer. Lorsqu'elle était sous l'eau, que les courants l'entrainait inexorablement dans les profondeurs, elle avait pu apercevoir le Dieu du Ciel. Il avait un air majestueux qui imposait le respect et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il émanait de lui la même aura de puissance qui émanait de Poséidon. Ce n'était pas le premier Dieu autre que Poséidon qu'elle voyait mais Aphrodite et Apollon avaient été gentils avec elle, chacun d'eux tirant un avantage à la situation, semblait-il. Zeus, lui, ne verrait dans leur relation qu'une trahison et il était celui qui rendait la justice, assez sévèrement d'ailleurs, si elle se souvenait bien de l'histoire de Prométhée. Elle frissonna à l'idée du châtiment qu'il pourrait leur réserver à elle et à son compagnon. Poséidon le perçut.

-Tant que l'on reste discrets, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Sally hocha la tête

-Je sais. Il n'empêche que les amours interdits et les relations secrètes, c'est très excitant... dans les romans. Dans la vrai vie, c'est bien plus inquiétant.

Poséidon lui prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses main pour qu'elle croise son regard.

-Et même si cela se savait, je te promets que jamais je ne laisserais mon frère ou qui que ce soit d'autre te faire du mal. Je m'en suis déjà assez voulu après l'attaque de cette Drakaina. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux.

Sally fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi prendre de tels risques ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Tu es un dieu. L'avenir du monde pourrait dépendre de toi et de ta famille. Tu ne peux pas me promettre de le condamner pour moi si les choses devaient mal tourner.

-Nous n'en sommes pas là, Sally et je ne pense pas que notre histoire pourrait avoir de telles conséquences. Ou tout du moins je l'espère. Et il est inutile de penser à cela tant qu'il n'est rien arrivé. Ne laissons pas une guerre hypothétique venir ternir une si belle soirée.

Il l'embrassa et pour une fois, son baiser ne fut pas emprunt de domination. Il était doux, caressant, aimant. Sally se laissa faire et lui répondit avec autant d'amour. Une fine pluie se mit à tomber et Poséidon l'entraina à l'intérieur pour l'abriter. Là, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, l'un contre l'autre, sur la couchette de la cabine, mais plus farouchement, comme pour se montrer toute l'envie qu'ils avaient de l'autre malgré leurs différences et les obstacles qui promettaient de se dresser entre eux. Sally ne dit rien quand le Dieu de la mer la dépouilla de ses vêtements, le déshabillant lui aussi. Voir l'autre dans toute sa gloire sembla augmenter leur désir et Poséidon oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle, Sally... y comprit sa promesse et ses résolutions pour sa sécurité. Ils allèrent trop loin, si loin qu'ils ne purent faire machine arrière et le cri de jouissance que poussa Poséidon se termina dans un hurlement de douleur.

En voulant se prouver leur amour, ils venaient de faire le premier pas qui allait les séparer.

(1) environ 1200 km, 1 mile faisant approximativement 1,6 km

(2) Pour avoir tenté d'emprisonner Zeus, Poséidon fut condamné, avec Apollon de se mettre au service de Laomédon, roi de Troie et du bâtir une muraille autour de la cité. Soit dit en passant que le roi a refusé de le payer, ce qui a assez énervé le Dieu de la Mer.

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, j'ai juste eu très peu de temps en ce moment et lorsque je l'ai finalement trouvé, le site bugait et je ne pouvais pas poster. Mais Ysfrael a publié dans son dernier chapitre une technique pemettant de publier. Je la remercie très fort! Je devrais publier plus régulièrement désormais car tout tous mes chapitres sont finis au brouillon. Il en reste trois. Cette fic devrait donc être terminée prochainement._

_J'ai été très contente aussi de voir que de nouvelles personnes sont venues lire ma fic et m'ont déposée de super reviews qui font vraiment chaud au cœur! Merci les gens et bon week-end à vous!_

_NH_


	16. La punition du Styx

Chapitre 14 : La punition du Styx

Sally comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les muscles du dieu de la mer était contractés au maximum, son visage était crispé, ses mâchoires serrées sous le coup de la douleur. Elle s'écarta légèrement et l'appela doucement. Aucun son ne lui répondit mis à part un douloureux gémissement. Passant une main sur son visage, elle le sentit fiévreux. Inquiète, elle se leva, passant rapidement une large chemise et tomba au sol alors qu'une vague gigantesque soulevait sans ménagement le navire, menaçant de le faire chavirer. Poséidon semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle sur son domaine et si elle fut impressionnée par le pouvoir du Dieu, l'admiration fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude lorsque la tempête sembla aller en crescendo.

Durant des jours, Sally veilla sur lui et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au puissant dieu de la mer et elle avait beau savoir qu'il était immortel, elle craignait pour sa santé. Il passa les deux premiers jours inconscients à gémir de douleur et lorsque Sally essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front, elle sentait émaner de son corps la chaleur d'une fièvre qui aurait tué n'importe quel être humain. Elle le soigna du mieux qu'elle put, le forçant à avaler de l'eau et multipliait les offrandes pour le renforcer mais cela ne semblait que guère l'aider. Elle ne savait que faire pour le soulager et elle se contentait d'attendre en se rongeant les sangs que Poséidon revienne à lui.

Le troisième jour fut le pire. Le dieu de la mer était si brulant qu'il réchauffait l'intérieur de la cabine comme un feu et son aura autrefois si sécuritaire était brulante et empêchait la jeune femme de l'approcher. Aux alentour de midi, le corps se suréleva comme tiré vers le haut par le cœur par une force invisible puis il fut pris de convulsions violentes en poussant d'affreux geignements. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, le conduire à l'hôpital mais qu'auraient pu faire les infirmiers ? Un Dieu était-il constitué des mêmes organes? Et qu'auraient dit les médecins en voyant l'Ichor dorée et non du sang écarlate ? Par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait même pas rester à proximité de lui. L'air dans la cabine, surchauffé, devenait irrespirable mais elle ne pouvait ouvrit les fenêtres ou la porte pour aérer car la mer était déchainée, soulevée par des vagues telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, sous l'effet d'une forte tempête qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'en aller et l'eau se serrait infiltrée par toutes les ouvertures. La mer lui révélait un tout nouveau visage qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Ce qu'elle aurait souhaité rentrer au port en cet instant mais la mer était si agitée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu naviguer. Elle se contentait de regarder le Dieu de la mer souffrir de martyr en priant le dieu indisponible que le bateau soit protéger contre se genre d'intempérie et ne sombre pas. Coincée dans la tourmente, elle craignait à présent également pour sa vie.

Après vingt-quatre heures d'éprouvantes, la mer se calma légèrement et Poséidon retourna à son état comateux. Elle ignorait si s'était une amélioration ou non mais il ne gémissait plus, il restait amorphe, pâle comme la mort et semblait plus âgé qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Il avait l'aspect d'un homme de soixante ans environ mais sa température chutait lentement et elle put de nouveau s'avancer et s'asseoir à son chevet. Elle restait assise sur son lit armée d'un linge humide pendant la journée et dormait rapidement contre lui la nuit pour être réveillée s'il se passait quoique ce soit.

A l'aube du septième jour, elle fut réveillée par un faible gémissement. Elle se réveilla aussitôt et croisa les iris vert océan qu'elle aimait tant. Mais les yeux de Poséidon étaient embués par la fièvre, la douleur et la fatigue. Il était toujours pâle et fiévreux et il semblait trop faible pour ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Voyant le regard douloureux qu'il lançait aux fenêtres, elle tira tous les rideaux avant de revenir vers lui et de lui embrasser le front.

-Dieux merci, enfin tu te réveilles, soupira-t-elle. Tu as été très malade mais ça va aller mieux maintenant. Je m'occupe de toi.

-De… eau…

Sa voix était rauque et faible si bien qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre mais elle comprit et ouvrit le placard à la recherche d'une bouteille mais il l'interrompit.

-Non… chaque mot semblait lui couter un effort considérable. Eau... mer….

Sally hocha simplement la tête et vida la bouteille avant de sortir sur le pont. A l'extérieur, la tempête s'était calmée bien qu'une forte houle soulevait encore le bateau. Une des voiles était déchirée mais le voilier semblait en assez bonne état malgré tout, suffisamment pour regagner la terre. Elle se pencha et remplit la bouteille d'eau de mer avant de retourner dans la cabine dont elle laissa la porte ouverte pour faire sortir l'air chaud et chargé de fièvre. Elle voulut prendre un verre mais un rapide coup d'œil à Poséidon lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile et elle le rejoignit. Elle l'aida à se redresser et pressa le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il but avec avidité, tel un mendiant assoiffé, se moquant de l'eau qui perlait de chaque côté. D'une seule traite, il vida la bouteille.

-Encore ?

Poséidon hocha la tête, les yeux clos et elle sortit pour refaire son manège qu'elle dut reprendre encore deux fois avant que Poséidon, épuisé ne se rendorme. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, en fin de matinée. Sally s'approcha.

-Comment tu vas ?

-'a va. Répondit-il les yeux fermé en lui prenant la main. Ça va.

Elle lui fit boire une nouvelle bouteille d'eau de mer qui sembla lui faire du bien car il ouvrit les yeux et se cala contre les coussins.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Est-ce ton frère qui...

-Non, pas lui... La punition du Styx… Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

-Oui, je le sais bien. Tu n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux de moi. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Poséidon fixa le plafond un moment, réfléchissant puis, dans un soupir, il répondit.

-Parce que je viens juste de trahir mon serment.

-Je ne comprends pas… répondit Sally en fronçant les sourcils

-Ce serment n'avait pour but qu'une chose : nous empêcher d'avoir des enfants demi-dieux avec des mortelles et c'est ce que je viens de faire.

Les yeux de Sally s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis se froncèrent avec mécontentement.

-Quoi ? Comment as-tu osé ?

Elle se moquait en cet instant qu'il soit un dieu. Elle était furieuse et blessée, jamais elle n'avait eu tant conscience de ce qu'Amphitrite devait ressentir devant l'infidélité de son mari. Mais c'était le puissant Poséidon, elle s'en était douté. Pourquoi avait-elle fait confiance à cette entremetteuse d'Aphrodite! Il attirait les femmes comme personne. Elle avait toujours eu conscience qu'elle n'était pas la première de ses conquêtes et surement pas la dernière mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa dernière maitresse date de si peu de temps.

-Je suis désolé, c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'aurais du être plus prudent.

Et il l'avouait ! Il avait le culot de lui annoncer qu'il avait fréquenté une autre femme avant elle et qu'il l'avait abandonnée, probablement enceinte qui plus est pour venir se consoler auprès d'elle. Elle avait peine à y croire. Après tant d'amour témoigné, de tendresse, d'attention, elle avait cru avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Qui pouvait être plus pur qu'un Dieu? Mais voilà qu'elle s'était à nouveau fait avoir! Elle était blessée et triste mais en cet instant, c'était la rage qui prenant le pas sur ses autres sentiments. Elle était furieuse contre lui mais également contre elle-même, pour sa naïveté, sa bêtise. Les larmes qui apparurent dans ses yeux étaient des larmes de rage et de ressentiment.

-Sally, tenta-t-il de la réconforter d'un ton coupable. Ça va aller. Ne pleure pas. Je vais trouver une solution.

Il essaya de lui prendre les mains mais elle se débattit et recula hors d'étreinte.

-Et laquelle? Hein ? Tu va aller la rejoindre et vivre avec _elle_ ? Cracha-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse

Poséidon, trop faible, cessa d'essayer de l'attraper et haussa les sourcils.

-Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Va rejoindre ton enfant et sa mère !

Le dieu de la mer fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

-Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ? répéta-t-il

-De ton ancienne maîtresse. C'est bien elle, n'est-ce pas, qui t'a donné un enfant ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Poséidon qui contracta les muscles douloureux de ses joues pour afficha un sourire doux.

-Étant donné que ma dernière maîtresse mortelle est morte il y a trente ans, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu me donner un enfant récemment.

La colère de Sally retomba presque immédiatement pour faire place au doute et à l'espoir. Puis à la honte devant son comportement et son manque de confiance en Poséidon.

-Ce n'est pas ça ?

Poséidon secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et lui fit signe de revenir prêt de lui.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse depuis que nous avons prêté serment, mes frères et moi, il y a cinquante ans. Depuis, je n'ai pas quitté mon royaume si ce n'est pour aller sur l'Olympe.

-Alors comment as-tu pu trahir ta promesse ?

Poséidon lui saisit doucement les mains et la fit s'allonger contre lui. Sally pouvait sentir la trop forte chaleur qui émanait encore de son corps. Elle se coucha contre lui et regarda son visage pâle. Elle croisa ses yeux verts océan, insondables qui la parcouraient avec une infinie douceur, s'attardant sur son ventre pour remonter et croiser les siens à nouveau. Une main brûlante caressa sa joue et devant une telle tendresse lui revinrent en mémoire l'activité qu'ils étaient en train de pratiquer avant que Poséidon ne soit frappé par la punition du Styx. Alors, elle comprit. Elle se redressa brusquement.

-Non ! fit-elle

Elle porta une main à son ventre et se mit à caresser la peau à travers le pull qu'elle avait enfilé pour se protéger du froid, comme si elle redoutait d'y découvrir une bosse qui n'était pas là la minute auparavant.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Poséidon. C'est entièrement de ma faute, j'aurais du me maitriser davantage.

-Non ! Non ! le coupa Sally. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que je ne suis pas… enceinte.

Le sourire d'excuse qu'il lui adressa traduisait ses pensées.

-Non ! Reprit-elle. C'est impossible. Je prends des précautions depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je…

Difficilement, le dieu de la mer parvint à s'asseoir puis à se lever. En s'appuyant sur les différents meubles, il parvint à la rejoindre et à la serrer contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à lui, se plaquant contre son corps trop chaud, à la recherche de réconfort. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Prendre la pilule est inutile lorsqu'on sort avec un dieu. Expliqua-t-il avec douceur et calme. On est bien plus… fertile que les humains et on rend tout contraceptif inefficace. J'ignore comment, cela se produit, exactement. Apollon serait certainement mieux placé que moi, mais... C'était à moi d'être prudent. Je n'ai pas su me contrôlé, je suis désolé.

Sally resta un moment appuyée ainsi contre lui puis elle se dégagea et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Écoute, fit-elle enfin, pour l'instant tu es encore fatigué alors, tu vas retourner t'allonger, récupérer et dès que tu iras mieux, nous retournerons à Long Island. J'irai à la pharmacie et je trouverais bien un test de grossesse.

Poséidon ne dit rien mais elle devina ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au résultat. Il s'abstint de répondre, cependant et retourna docilement se coucher, trop fatigué pour se rebellé contre cet ordre simple. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sally, se sentant soudain épuisée par les efforts de la semaine, le rejoignit et s'allongea contre lui.

Il fallut encore une pleine journée pour que Poséidon se remette entièrement de la punition infligée par le fleuve des enfers. Mais ils ne purent pas pour autant rentrer immédiatement. Comme le fit remarquer le dieu de la mer, il avait des responsabilités et il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de son royaume sous-marin. Il plongea dans l'océan et disparut plusieurs heures avant de finalement refaire surface.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mon fils, Triton, gère bien le monde d'en bas. Répondit-il simplement. Mais il commençait à se demander où j'étais passé. Une chance, il n'ont pas sentit la tempête là dessous. Si une rumeur avait filtré, certain aurait pu en profiter.

Sally hocha simplement la tête, se sentant peu concernée par l'administration du monde sous-marin. En temps normal, elle aurait posé des questions mais là, elle avait un souci plus important. A en juger par la mine soucieuse du seigneur de la mer, Poséidon s'inquiétait autant qu'elle. Sans attendre, ils se mirent en route. Poséidon prit la barre et le navire se mit à fendre la mer à toute vitesse. Jamais encore ils n'étaient allés aussi vite, signe de l'empressement du captaine. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient parcouru les kilomètres qui les séparaient de la côte et ils purent accoster dans le port qui semblait avoir été mis à rude épreuve. Des bancs avait été arrachés, les voiles des bateaux était déchirées, les coques cabossées et un vieux bateau de pêcheur avait été coulé. Le dieu de la mer ne perdit pas de temps à constater les dégâts, s'activant à amarrer l'_Olympe_ et ils regagnèrent le centre ville.

A la pharmacie, l'employée, une vieille femme, lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui la mis mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle passa sa commande. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le test et qu'elle se mit à parler des joies de la grossesse et des accouchements, Sally tourna court à la conversation et se hâta de payer.

-Bonne chance, lança l'employée lorsqu'elle sortit.

Sally ne répondit pas, les dents serrés. Elle espérait au contraire de tout cœur que le test s'avère négatif. Poséidon l'attendait dehors et ensemble ils regagnèrent silencieusement la plage. Sally, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ne ressentit aucun soulagement lorsqu'elle retrouva la fraicheur de son bungalow. Sans adresser un mot à son amant, elle s'engouffra dans la cabine et prit le temps de se rafraichir avant d'ouvrir la petite boîte d'une main tremblante et de lire la notice.

Poséidon était adossé contre un mur et regardait à travers la fenêtre, dos à elle, quand elle sortit enfin. Il tourna un visage soucieux vers elle.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il une énième fois.

Sally montra le test qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Je n'ai pas encore le résultat. Il faut attendre quelques minutes pour voir si une autre barre apparaît.

Elle le posa sur la table et Poséidon la serra doucement contre lui.

-Elle apparaîtra, c'est certain. Il n'en a jamais été autrement. Tu aurais été déesse, il y aurait eu une chance mais…

Il respira profondément. Sally ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement vexée par ses paroles mais elle n'en montra rien, après tout, c'était la vérité. Mais elle détestait être une humaine car cela signifiait le voir un jour s'en aller. Et si jamais il avait raison et qu'il les laissait, elle et son enfant ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera-t-il, si c'est le cas ?

-Ou plutôt que va-t-il se passer, corrigea-t-il en la lâchant.

Elle se tourna vers la table et constata avec horreur qu'une bande bleue était apparue perpendiculairement à la première, formant le signe « plus » qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre posté pour se remonter le moral. Ça sent la fin tout ça, non? En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_**Réponse à Lola**: A vrai dire, j'ai hésité à mettre le dernier chapitre comme épilogue, il faut dire que je le trouve assez chouette *affiche un sourire très fier* mais comme j'ai décidé de le compter comme un chapitre je peux faire un épilogue officiel qui ce passerait le jour de la naissance de Percy, par exemple, où Poséidon viendrait lui rendre visite. C'est à quelque chose de ce genre que tu pensais ? Parce que quand j'y pense, je me dis que ce ne serait pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Ça marquerait une continuité avec le livre puisque le héros principal est bien Percy. Qu'en penses-tu et qu'en pensez-vous chers lecteurs qui lisez ces lignes ?_

_Allez, bonne fin de journée!_

_NH_


	17. le camp des sangmêlés

Chapitre 15 : Le Camp des Sang-mêlés

-Non ! s'exclama Sally en s'emparant du test comme si sa seule volonté pouvait transformer le signe « plus » en un signe « moins ». Non ! Non ! répéta-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle sentit les mains de Poséidon de posé sur ses épaules et elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Les mains commencèrent à lui masser lentement ses épaules pour faire disparaître la tension qui y était logée et elle lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire. Il l'entraina doucement vers le canapé et la prit contre lui, attendant qu'elle soit prête à parler. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes avant de finalement lâcher quelques mots étranglés.

-C'est injuste, ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et lui embrassa doucement les cheveux.

-Je regrette moi aussi d'avoir trahi ma promesse. Mais avoir un enfant avec moi, est-ce vraiment si terrible ?

-De toi, corrigea-t-elle. Pas avec toi.

Le seigneur de la mer fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. C'était déjà risquer pour toi de rester avec moi à cause de ta promesse. Maintenant que tu l'as trahie, tu vas devoir t'en aller et je vais me retrouver seule. Tu ne seras pas avec moi.

Poséidon se tendit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sally aborde ce point à un moment ou à un autre. Elle avait très bien compris que cet enfant signait la fin de cette relation. Il avait cependant espéré qu'elle lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir et de la réconforter avant d'emmener ce sujet délicat. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de l'amadouer.

-Je vais devoir m'éloigner, c'est certain, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne serais pas là pour toi et pour le bébé. Je…

D'un coup sec, elle le repoussa et se dégagea, lui faisant face. Elle semblait en colère.

-Bien sûr ! et je suis sûre que si j'ai besoin de toi, je n'aurais qu'à chercher dans l'annulaire à la rubrique « Olympe » ou « Dieu » et chercher Poséidon et _paf !_ tu apparaîtras d'un coup.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il calmement mais fermement. Mais c'est mon enfant, également et je prendrais soin de lui.

Sally eut un sourire sans joie.

-Comment ? On ne peut pas jouer au pater familias tout en étant à des kilomètres ! Tu ne seras pas là, je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule pour l'élever, subvenir à ses besoins très particuliers. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal pour louer ce bungalow ! Tu me vois vivre ici, seule avec lui, pour toujours ? Ouvre les yeux, il sera malheureux, cet enfant !

Poséidon se leva à son tour, assez en colère à son tour à présent.

-J'ai déjà eu d'autres enfants, beaucoup d'autres filles et de fils, demi-dieu ou non, et jamais je ne les ai pas abandonnés. J'ai toujours veillé sur eux, plus ou moins directement en fonction de la marge de manœuvre que me laisse ma condition de dieu ! - Puis, voyant qu'il avait été un peu dur, il ajouta d'un ton plus doux - Ce sont mes enfants et je les aime, tout comme je t'aime, toi. C'est à cause de moi que tu en es là, c'est ma responsabilité. Je veillerais sur vous, de là-haut.

Elle sembla un instant adoucie mais son regard se durcit soudain et elle répondit d'une voix froide et furieuse.

-Et tu as fait ce beau discours à combien de femmes avant moi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle rejoignit sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne la verrouilla pas, sachant que ce n'était pas un verrou qui retiendrait le dieu de la mer. Elle espérait juste qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler pour l'instant. Elle se laissa choir sur son lit en essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle se retrouvait dans une position bien pire que lors de son arrivée. Elle était toujours aussi seule mais elle devrait s'occuper d'un enfant.

Elle pensait avoir trouvé un homme gentil, qui prendrait soin d'elle et voilà comment cela se terminait. Elle soupira. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Neth comme elle l'appelait encore parfois en pensée. Il lui avait fait découvrir des choses magnifiques, avait changé sa vision du monde, avait tenu compte de ses idées, de ses désirs, avait tout fait pour lui plaire et l'avait rendue heureuse. Elle s'était sentie spéciale, traitée comme une princesse. Elle l'avait aimé et elle l'aimait encore mais il n'appartenait pas au même monde. Elle avait su dès qu'elle avait compris qui il était que le temps était compté avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Tout comme elle avait deviné et accepté qu'il allait lui brisait le cœur et qu'elle ne pourrais rien y faire. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir mais il était un Dieu, il avait des responsabilités, des devoirs qui dépassait largement sa personne. Elle ne pouvait le retenir et même si elle en souffrait, elle ne regretterait jamais je l'avoir rencontré car ses souvenirs ne s'effacerait jamais.

De son côté, Poséidon n'était guère plus heureux. Il se sentait accablé par le regret et la culpabilité. Regret car il allait devoir quitté la femme qui avait égayé ce siècle. Sa vie éternelle qui avait commencé à perdre son gout. Il aurait surement du partir à un moment ou à un autre mais pas si tôt, pas juste après avoir débuté leur relation sérieusement, sans avoir pu en profiter. Culpabilité car il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait du se retenir, se contrôler, ne pas laisser cet enfant lui échapper. A présent, il perdait Sally et s'assurait une querelle à venir avec ses frères. Car il en était certain, que l'existence de l'enfant à venir ne resterait pas secrète. Des monstres allaient tôt ou tard sentir son odeur de Sang-mêlé et le pourchasser. Sans doute finirait-il à la colonie et là, même si il ne le revendiquait pas, ses pouvoirs finiraient par trahir son ascendance. Et sa famille ne lui pardonnerait pas, voyant là une menace, une recherche de pouvoir car il n'était pas sans ignorer la prophétie. Bien qu'il soit flatté que ce puisse être un de ses descendants qui sauvera l'Olympe, il craignait que ses frères cherchent à éliminer le danger qu'il représentait. Lui s'en sortirait, étant immortelle, mais l'avenir de son fils s'annonçait des plus incertain et difficile et Sally serait malheureuse.

Il repensa avec amertume aux paroles d'Apollon qui l'avaient inquiéter il y avait plusieurs semaines « Tout ira bien… pour l'instant ». Il savait à présent quand était cet instant et qu'elle était son erreur. Il était sur que son neveu avait vu dans une de ses visions prémonitoires ce qui allait arriver, que la tentative de son oncle échouerait alors qu'il était certain de réussir. Il aurait volontiers eut une discussion avec le dieu des oracles mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Ce qui était fait était fait et même lui ne pouvait rien y changer. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Apollon car il savait comme lui que l'avenir était inéluctable même pour le dieu des oracles et qu'on ne pouvait le modifier qu'en de rares occasions et avec mille précautions. Et même dans ses conditions, c'était toujours une entreprise risquée qui pouvait avoir des conséquences... non désirées (1).

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui avait laissé le temps pour encaisser et se faire à l'idée. Lorsqu'il entra, elle était allongée sur son lit, dos à lui, tout habillée mais amorphe. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne dormait pas. Comme elle ne lui adressa aucune parole, il devina qu'elle ne désirait pas lui parler. Il se contenta de s'allonger contre elle et de respirer son odeur. Elle mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir et dormit d'un sommeil agité. Elle se réveilla en sursaut une première fois en se tenant le ventre puis une deuxième en appelant Neth à grand cri. Il mit plusieurs minutes à la calmer puis à l'aider à se rendormir. A partir de ce moment, il s'autorisa à pénétrer dans ses rêves dès qu'ils devenaient agités.

Le lendemain, cependant, elle semblait épuisée. Il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner qu'elle picora sans grand appétit. Puis, elle posa sa fourchette.

-Il faut que tu manges, lui rappela Poséidon.

-Je sais, c'est juste… je n'ai pas très faim. Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, hier soir. Je n'étais pas là, mais si ce qu'on dit dans la mythologie est vrai, il y a pire père divin que toi et même si tu as un sacré caractère, tu es resté correct avec tes… maîtresses. Je te demande pardon.

-Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'as fait plaisir mais c'est oublié. Tu étais à cran.

Sally hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant pour toi ? Tu as rompu ton serment. Est-ce que tu vas perdre ta voix et être exclus du conseil des Dieux pendant neuf ans?

Poséidon haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Quelle drôle d'idée! Pourquoi donc serait-ce le cas?

-N'est-ce pas habituellement la punition pour un Dieu qui a trahi sa promesse sur le Styx?

-Légende, marmonna Poséidon avant de répondre à sa question. Et bien, tant que personne ne saura que j'ai eu un enfant, je devrais bien m'en sortir.

-Et ensuite ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir une guerre ?

-Tout dépendra des circonstances. Mais je doute que mes frères apprécient et puis il y a cette prophétie…

Encore cette prophétie. Poséidon lui en avait déjà vaguement parlé.

-Que dit-elle ?

-Je ne peux rien dire. C'est très secret mais c'est à cause d'elle que mes frères et moi avons juré de ne plus avoir d'enfants. Et si elle s'avère exacte et si elle le concerne notre fils, il pourrait devenir un vrai héros. Peut-être même plus méritant qu'Héraclès, lui-même. – _Ou alors le responsable de la fin de l'humanité et des Dieux_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.- D'ici là, je tacherais de le dissimuler et de le protéger du mieux que je le pourrais mais les dieux ne peuvent pas favoriser leurs enfants, ni agir de façon direct. Ce sera donc à toi d'assurer la plus grande partie.

Elle hocha la tête, se retenant de demander quand il allait partir et les abandonner. Il sembla comprendre que cette perspective inévitable la chamboulait car il y eu un silence gêné.

-Je le dissimulerait comme je le pourrais, mais viendra un moment où il sera découvert. Le plus tard possible, j'espère. Mais pour l'heure, je vais devoir m'en aller, c'est certain. Mais avant je veux m'assurer que tout ira bien pour toi et le bébé. Il a un certain nombre de chose que tu dois savoir.

-Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Il soupira.

-Ça va être difficile pour toi.

-J'avais compris.

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il n'explique.

-Il va y avoir des monstres. Pas beaucoup au début mais plus il grandira, plus ils seront nombreux à le pourchasser. Les demi-dieux émettent une odeur qui les attire, plus ils sont puissants plus elle est forte et encore plus lorsqu'ils apprennent qui ils sont. C'est pourquoi tu ne devras rien lui dire sur ma famille. Ta vision claire devrait t'être utile pour détecter les monstres car il n'est pas impossible que la brume l'affecte en partie. Et il va avoir des pouvoirs sur l'eau. Lesquels ? Tout dépendra de sa puissance.

-J'ai donc tout intérêt à être bien assuré contre les dégâts de eaux ! Plaisanta Sally, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Elle parvint toutefois à arracher un micro sourire à Poséidon qui poursuivit :

-Heureusement, il y a une solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Il existe un camp, une colonie, où on réunit tous les sangs-mêlés. Ils sont en sécurité là-bas, une barrière magique stoppe la plupart des monstres.

-La plupart ? Nota Sally, soucieuse

-On leur apprend à utiliser leur pouvoir et à se battre. Continua Poséidon comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Le tir à l'arc, le maniement de l'épée et d'autres choses du même registre.

-C'est une sorte d'école pour demi-dieux ?

-Si on veut.

-Et où est-elle cette école ?

-Pas très long. Ici, à Long Island.

Poséidon se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils quittèrent le bungalow puis la plage, empruntant une petite route sinueuse qui longeait la côte, au sommet des falaises qui surplombaient la mer. Après un ou deux kilomètres, la route se divisa en trois ramifications. Ils prirent un petit sentier de terre auquel elle n'aurait jamais prêté attention qui bifurquait sur la gauche et qui disparaissait au milieu d'un champ au pied d'une colline. Ils grimpèrent et trouvèrent un chien des enfers qui rodait autour du sommet mais qui ne paraissait pas capable de redescendre par l'autre côté. L'animal renifla, gronda et se tourna vers Poséidon qui le chassa rapidement à l'aide de son trident qui était apparu dans sa main. Ils parvinrent au sommet, Poséidon s'arrêta et la fit passer devant elle pour qu'elle puisse voir. Sally se figea.

En aval, il y avait une grande maison blanche de plusieurs étages, avec d'immenses champs de fraises. Rien ne semblait anormal si ce n'est peut-être les êtres mi bouc mi humains qui jouaient de la flute de pan devant les raies soignées. _Des_ _satyres_, devina-t-elle. Elle se décalant sur la gauche, elle pu découvrir un grand espace, une sorte de pelouse sur laquelle s'affrontaient deux garçons en armures. Plus long derrière se dessinait les contours d'une maison mais plus petite, un bungalow, peut-être. Mais elle n'en voyait qu'un coin, le reste était dissimulé par les arbres. Elle s'approcha davantage et se cogna à un mur invisible comme le chien des enfers. Incrédule, elle posa les mains contre la paroi.

-Tu ne peux aller plus loin. L'avertit Poséidon. Seuls les êtres dotés de magie le peuvent. C'est une protection. Tu as déjà de la chance de pouvoir voir à travers la brume ce qui se passe en bas.

-Tu veux dire que si je l'envoie ici, je ne pourrais pas lui rendre visite ? Je ne le verrais pas des vacances.

Poséidon se raidit derrière elle et elle devina qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Une chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Poséidon pinça les lèvres et répondit lentement, .

-Certains pensionnaires ne restent ici qui les vacances, comme dans une colonie normale parce que leur pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour attirer les monstres. Mais d'autres… ils seraient sans cesse attaquer dans le monde extérieur et restent à l'année, sans interruption pour des raisons de sécurité.

-Et tu es l'un des trois grands, continua Sally en prenant une grande inspiration. Il aurait suffisamment de pouvoirs pour être obligé de rester ici toute l'année, tu crois ?

-Il en a été ainsi pour tous mes enfants, acquiesça le dieu de la mer.

Sally sentit une vague de terreur, presque d'angoisse la submergé et elle se couvrit le visage dans les mains. Poséidon lui massa les épaules et elle dut se forcer à regarder à nouveau. Dans la plaine, un homme mi-cheval mi-homme, un centaure, traversa la pelouse en adressant quelques paroles aux garçons avant d'entrer dans la grande maison.

-Chiron, expliqua Poséidon, le directeur des activités. Peut-être même directeur tout court. Dion… Le dieu du vin, rectifia-t-il, est le véritable responsable depuis que son père l'a envoyé ici, il y a quatre mois mais il ne témoigne pas vraiment d'enthousiasme à la tache.

Il avait beau essayer d'arborer un ton léger, Sally n'était pas rassurée. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait pour son fils. Elle recula d'un pas.

-Non. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Il n'ira pas dans ce camp !

Poséidon la fit pivoter pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Sally, tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger des monstres.

Sally croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard plein de défi.

-Et bien j'essaierai ! Je trouverais un moyen de les éloigner ! Je ne me séparerai pas de lui !

-C'est le mieux pour lui... et pour toi.

-Non. Il serait seul et forcé à combattre. Je sais ce qui arrive aux demi-dieux, ça finit rarement bien pour eux. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour lui ! Traite moi d'égoïste si tu veux, mais je refuse de l'abandonner !

Poséidon eut l'air choqué à cette idée.

-Qui te parle de l'abandonner ? Tu pourras lui écrire, lui envoyer des messages-Iris, je t'expliquerais comment faire. Et il se fera des amis qui le comprendront.

-Il pourra tout aussi bien s'en faire dans une école normale ! répliqua Sally.

-Il ne s'y sentir pas mieux. Il aura du mal à apprendre à lire et à écrire tout ce qui n'est pas du grec ancien et il se sentira prisonnier dans une salle de classe car il sera hyperactif à cause de ses instincts de demi-dieux. Tu le forcerais à être ce qu'il n'est pas et il en souffrirait tout autant.

-Il aura sa mère au moins. Il n'aura pas de père, mais il m'aura, moi! Je serais là pour lui. Je l'aimerais, je m'en occuperais. Mais il ne deviendra pas un héros au destin tragique !

Poséidon lui prit les épaules, il devait lui faire comprendre.

-Tu ne pourras l'éloigner de ce qu'il est. Les monstres viendront tôt ou tard. J'ai vu des héros surentrainés ne jamais revenir de leur quête. Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre enfant s'il n'a aucune formation ? S'il ne sait même pas qui il est !

Sally baissa les yeux. Poséidon avait raison et elle le savait. Mais l'idée de se séparer de son enfant, de tout ce qui resterait de cet été, de Neth, lui était insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas rendre son enfant vulnérable et en faire une proie facile mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envoyer dans cette étrange colonie où elle ne pourrait jamais le voir. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la plaine et lança un regard larmoyant au dieu de la mer.

-Rentrons, s'il te plaît.

Poséidon soupira mais finit par hocher la tête.

-Bien, mais je veux que tu me promettes de l'emmener ici, si les choses… t'échappaient…

-Po…

-Je ne cèderai pas sur ce point ! Il s'agit aussi de mon enfant. Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit sauf mais tu auras le plus grand rôle. Dont celui de le conduire ici. Tu connais le chemin à présent, tu ne pourras plus l'oublier.

Sally soupira mais voyant l'air sévère du dieu de la mer, elle sut qu'elle devrait s'incliner.

-Très bien. Tu as ma parole.

-Bien.

Ils redescendirent la colline en silence. De retour dans son bungalow, Sally se recoucha, lasse, et alors qu'elle se laissait enfin aller au sommeil, une phrase d'Aphrodite lui revint en mémoire : « _J'adore les amours tragiques_ ». Elle comprenait à présent. La déesse de l'amour avait encore frappé.

_Hello tout le monde ! Allez, un petit chapitre en avance (pour changer) mais ne vous y habituez pas. C'est uniquement parce que j'ai bac blanc la semaine prochaine et que je ne pourrais donc pas poster le jour prévu d'ailleurs, comme j'ai écrit vite, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe. Allez, bonne soirée à vous, chers lecteurs !_

_NH_

_(1) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en relisant cette phrase j'imagine assez bien les deux compères (Poséidon et Apollon) quand ils étaient « jeunes » en train d'essayer de modifier l'avenir, pour séduire une fille par exemple, et en recueillir les conséquences inverses. Ça irait bien avec la poisse légendaire d'Apollon en amour. Si l'un d'entre vous veut s'essayer à écrire une fanfic avec des dieux comme personnages principaux et à l'époque qu'il veut, n'hésitez pas, j'adorerais voir cette fic écrite. Tout le monde à besoin de rire, non ? _


	18. Adieu

Chapitre 16 : Adieu

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, le soleil brillait et illuminait la pièce principale dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, épuisée, dans l'inconfortable canapé défoncé. Un tintement d'ustensile lui parvint, suivit par des bruits de pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Poséidon juste au-dessus du sien. Il la regardait avec douceur mais également... de la tristesse ? Du regret ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Trop de sentiments contradictoires brillaient dans ses prunelles dans lesquelles elle aimait tant se noyer.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Poséidon d'un ton concerné.

Elle réfléchit à la question. Après tout ce qui s'était passé et ce que cela signifiait, elle n'allait certainement pas répondre « bien ». Elle était épuisée de ses nuits blanches que ces quelques heures de sommeil n'avaient pu entièrement chasser et elle était courbaturée de sa nuit sur le divan.

-Fatiguée, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle se redressa, faisant glisser la couverture bleu océan qu'il avait du conjurer pour la recouvrir et réveillant une douleur à son cou.

-Tu as dormi près de douze heures, répondit-il. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux et repartir pour un tour de pendule quand elle se rappela que qu'elle était sensée être au travail. Et avec le bébé à venir, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque d'arriver en retard.

-Douze heures ? gémit-elle en s'asseyant. Mais qu'elle heure il est ? Je suis en retard, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le restaurant, la coupa Poséidon en s'asseyant à son tour et en la calant contre lui. Je m'en suis occupé.

Elle ne voulut même pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par « occuper ». Tout ce qu'elle retenait était qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle pouvait passer la journée couchée, allongée contre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui caressait doucement le dos et lui embrassait le front avec douceur. Elle sentait Poséidon la serrer contre son cœur, le visage enfouit dans se cheveux, respirant leur odeur comme si il ne pourrait jamais le faire suffisamment. Mais il finit par la lâcher et se lever.

-Je suis en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Murmura-t-il. J'ai bientôt terminé. Il faut que tu manges.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, laisse-moi prendre une douche et j'arrive.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaleur de sa couche et de se lever mais comme Poséidon retournait au fourneau, elle dut s'y résoudre. Se tenant le cou douloureux, elle se traina jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain, régla l'eau bien chaude et passa sous le jet brulant. L'eau l'aida à se détendre, la réveilla et atténua ses courbatures. Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta sous la douche mais lorsqu'elle sortit, tous les miroirs étaient couverts de buée. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et trouva Poséidon assis à la table, en face de la place où il avait dressé le couvert. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il ne semblait guère avoir meilleur mine qu'elle. Il paraissait abattu, son visage pale caché dans ses mains, les cheveux en bataille. En l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce, il se leva et la guida à sa chaise.

-Ça va aller, dit-elle. Ça va aller.

Elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi elle prononçait ses mots. Ils jaillirent soudain de sa bouche. Elle s'installa et commença à manger son repas sans conviction. C'était excellent, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, le repas se déroula en silence.

-Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dehors. Lança soudain Poséidon d'un ton ferme.

Il quitta le bungalow sans un regard en arrière et une larme s'échappa des yeux de Sally. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait eu connaissance des vrais termes de la promesse que le dieu de la mer avait adressée à ses frères. Et elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. C'était ainsi. C'était un Dieu, elle, une mortelle. Il était tant que chacun regagne sa place. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, se promit-elle en essuyant rageusement ses larmes, pas devant lui. Elle posa son assiette sale dans l'évier et passa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit.

Il se tenait plus loin, là où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, sous sa forme de pêcheur, face à la mer, sans bouger. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha et se plaça à coté de lui, face à la mer, comme lui. Ils restèrent un instant immobile et seul le flux et reflux des vagues brisait le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

-Sally…

Elle lui prit la main et la serra brièvement.

-Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Je sais. Je comprends.

Ce fut à lui de lui serrer la main.

-J'aurais aimé rester mais…

-Je sais. Répéta-t-elle. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Je comprends.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui lâcha la main pour sortir de son blouson une épaisse enveloppe blanche. Sans un mot il lui tendit. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit des billets de banque en coupure de cent dollars. Il devait bien y en avoir mille. Elle lui tendit pour lui rendre mais il ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir. Au lieu de cela, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole, les yeux rivés sur un point au-dessus de son épaule droite, comme pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-J'ai trouvé un appartement à New York, dans le centre ville. Ce n'est pas du grand luxe, beaucoup moins que ce que tu mériterais, mais tu pourras y vivre. Le loyer est réglé pour les prochains mois et il y a une boutique de confiserie à quelques rues qui cherchent une vendeuse. Je leur ai parlé de toi, ils t'attendent. Quand à cet argent…

-Je n'en veux pas…

-Il te permettra de démarrer ta nouvelle vie, de préparer la venue du bébé.

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Une fois de plus, Sally essaya de lui rendre l'argent mais il repoussa l'enveloppe vers elle.

-Garde-la.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne peux pas te laisser d'occuper de moi comme ça !

Poséidon hocha la tête.

-Je connais ton point de vue mais c'est la moindre des choses. C'est à cause de mon imprudence que tu en es là. Et puis, dis-toi que c'est une pension pour t'aider à l'élever.

Ils se firent face pendant une minute ou deux, profitant de chacune de ces dernières secondes pour graver à tout jamais les souvenirs de l'été, du visage de l'autre dans leur mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier. Puis, Poséidon lui baisa le front et se dirigea vers l'eau à reculons, comme pour ne pas perdre le temps durant lequel il pouvait encore l'observer.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Sally. Tu es une femme merveilleuse. Prends soin de toi et… soit heureuse...

Il inspira profondément et se détourna

-Adieu.

Trois pas lui suffirent pour que les vagues viennent lui lécher les pieds et elle lança, comme si cela pouvait le retenir :

-Tu ne le verras jamais grandir.

Il se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Je ne le verrais pas comme toi mais je veillerai toujours sur lui. Ce ne sera pas vraiment une relation humaine mais il t'aura pour ça. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerons, face à face.

-Tu lui manqueras, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence. Mais je lui parlerais de toi. Ce que je peux lui dire du moins.

Il hocha la tête et un éclair de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux. Puis, son visage redevint sérieux, soucieux, même. Et il lui donna quelques dernières recommandations.

-Ne prends jamais l'avion, ne pénètre jamais dans le royaume de mon frère. Et ne vivez jamais à Los Angeles ou à San Francisco.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut.

-Souviens-toi du camp.

-J'y penserai. Mais je ferai tout pour ne pas avoir à l'y envoyer.

-Je sais.

Elle hésita un instant puis s'avança. En deux pas, elle fut face à lui, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu me manqueras. Dit-elle.

Alors, elle se laissa aller, suivit son élan et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui porterait toujours, la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait, le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à le rencontrer et à vivre à ses côtés, même si ce ne fut que pour un temps très court. Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais il lui répondit. Doucement d'abord puis avec plus en plus de fougue, d'audace. Mais il finit par la forcer à lâcher prise. Il appuya son front contre le sien, croisa son regard puis murmura ces derniers mots :

-Ne regarde pas.

Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit un petit clapotis puis sentit une douce brise marine venir lui caresser le visage et elle sut qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les paupières et que tout serait terminé, ne resterait que les souvenirs. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était seule sur la plage où, l'espace d'un été, elle avait cru rêver. A présent, elle devait se réveiller et reprendre sa vie. Il était parti, emportant avec lui tout ce qui se rattachait à son monde divin. _Non_, se corrigea-t-elle en portant une main à son ventre. _Pas tout_. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir, murmura-t-elle.

Une ultime larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba dans l'eau, à ses pieds, où elle se confondit avec l'immensité de l'océan.

_Un ultime chapitre pour fêter la fin du bac blanc! YES! Reste plus que l'épilogue et cette fanfic pourra passer au statut « Complete ». Trop triste! Il va falloir que je me donne à fond sur l'épilogue._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas. Allez, à la prochaine!_

_NH_


	19. épilogue

Réponse à _**Lola**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a longtemps, avant d'avoir écrit la moitié de ma fic, je dirais, et j'en étais assez fière. Je suis contente qu'il ait eu l'effet recherché.

Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai plusieurs idées de fictions pour Percy Jackson. Autant le sujet Harry Potter est bondé de fics si bien qu'on n'arrive plus à trouver de nouvelles idées, autant il y a de possibilités pour PJ compte tenu du peu de fictions qui en traitent (mais comme j'ai remarqué qu'il y en a eu de créer ces dernières semaines, je ne désespère pas!). Le seul ennui, c'est le temps. Je pense néanmoins à commencer la rédaction d'une fic qui raconterait l'histoire de Thalia, Luke et Annabeth dans leur fuite avant de regagner la colonie. Peut-être que ça inciterait quelqu'un à raconter la suite soit l'arrivé de Luke à la colonie et sa fameuse quête avant qu'il ne se mette au service de Cronos ? _**Niniane de Winter**_, je sais que tu as un faible pour Luke, intéressée ? Et les autres, ça ne vous dit rien d'écrire sur PJ ?

Réponse à _**Mathilde**_ : Ah! Toi aussi tu t'en ai souvenu de ce halo? T'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu de le mettre et d'apporter une réponse à ce passage du livre assez... intriguant. Quant à la longueur du chapitre, elle est due au fait qu'à la base, c'était l'épilogue mais Lola m'a convaincu d'en faire un chapitre et décrire l'épilogue ci-dessous. J'espère qu'il te plaira!

A présent, sans attendre, je vous présente l'épilogue !

Épilogue

Le soleil brillait au-dessus les rues animées de New York. C'était un jours des plus normal pour cette grande ville et, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Sally était assise près de la fenêtre, son nouveau-né âgé de quelques heures dans les bras. Elle était heureuse, un profond sentiment de sérénité l'habitait alors que les bruits des voitures filtraient à travers sa fenêtre. Elle était avec sa nouvelle lumière dans la ville où elle avait grandi. La jeune mère sourit tendrement à son fils, repu en endormi contre elle. Elle avait étonné de le découvrir si... normal. Sachant que son père était le puissant dieu de la mer, elle s'était attendu à… en vérité, elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi elle s'était attendu. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, jamais les récits mythologiques de l'antiquité n'avait mentionné chez les demi-dieux fils de Poséidon des particularités physiques. Seul une petite mèche de cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'une ressemblance incroyablement avec ceux de son père trahissaient son ascendance. Qui aurait pu se douter que l'enfant, son petit bébé était un demi-dieu, fils d'un des trois grands? Certainement pas les mortels... Mais les monstres... Elle frémit à cette idée. Dotée de sa vison claire, elle en avait vu des monstres et ce dont ils étaient capables mais rien n'arriverait à son fils. Ses yeux étaient la meilleure défense qu'elle pourrait lui offrir, lui permettant de le dissimuler aux yeux de ceux qui ne devaient pas découvrir son existence. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle trouverait bien autre chose mais rien arriverait à son enfant. Par ailleurs, Poséidon avait bien promis qu'il veillerait sur lui de là où il était, non ?

Le sourire de Sally se transforma, devenant plus nostalgique, lorsqu'elle repensa à Poséidon et à leur rencontre. Qui aurait cru que cet endroit qui lui avait paru si hostile serait devenu l'endroit où elle avait vécu une vraie histoire d'amour qui avait changé sa vie à jamais ? Le retour à New York, seule, avait été difficile. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de son oncle, elle n'avait pas penser revenir dans cette ville un jour et certainement pas enceinte d'un Dieu. Même si Poséidon avait beaucoup facilité son retour, elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à la compagnie des simples mortels, à l'agitation de la ville, en somme à revenir à une vie banale après avoir frôler pendant deux mois le monde divin. Puis, les jours étaient passés et même si elle avait encore du mal à côtoyer les gens, elle s'était habituée à sa vie routinière. C'était comme revenir de vacances. Les plus belles qu'elle n'avait jamais eues. Le souvenir de Poséidon était devenu moins douloureux alors que son ventre grossissait, ne laissant que les souvenirs qui lui réchauffaient le cœur lorsque la nostalgie revenait.

Elle se leva, se rapprocha du petit berceau et allongea l'enfant, gardant les yeux fixés son nouveau but, sa raison de tenir. Elle aurait aimé en cet instant avoir quelqu'un pour partager son bonheur mais sa vie ne ressemblait pas à celle des romans. Elle serait la seule à se réjouir de la venu au monde de son bébé. Durant les derniers jours de sa grossesse, elle avait osé espérer que Poséidon viendrait la voir ou tout du moins, viendrait visiter son fils, juste une fois. Mais Poséidon n'était pas là, il n'était pas venu les voir. Était-il seulement au courant de la naissance ? Probablement, elle était certaine qu'il continuait à veiller sur eux. Pourquoi rester dans l'ombre alors? Avait-il peur que ses frères découvrent la vérité? A moins qu'ils ne le savent déjà et qu'il n'ait eu des ennuis ? Elle se força à chasser ces pensées. Inutile de se tracasser à se propos. Rien n'indiquait une bataille entre les dieux et elle devait accepter l'idée qu'elle n'aurait certainement plus de nouvelles ou tout autre lien avec l'Olympe. Elle devait se débrouiller seule mais elle se sentait prête à protéger Persée, comme elle avait décider de l'appeler, de toute menace quel qu'elle soit et quelque soit le prix à payer. De plus, pour l'heure, son bébé était encore fort jeune, il n'y avait présentement aucune crainte à avoir, autant profiter de ce court répit.

Sur ces dernières pensées, elle le regarda dormir paisiblement un moment avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'assoupir elle aussi, épuisée par l'accouchement.

Elle ne vit donc pas la brume à l'odeur marine s'infiltrer par la fenêtre et se rassembler en tourbillonnant au pied de son lit pour former une silhouette et un visage qui lui était familier. D'un pas silencieux, Poséidon s'approcha de la jeune mère, inconsciente de sa présence. Il hésita un instant à la réveiller. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il l'observait en secret, presque quotidiennement pour être là, tout du moins en pensée, lors de la délivrance. Aussi avait-il été aussitôt informé de la naissance de son fils, même si il avait du attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir quitter son palais et remonter à la surface sans attirer l'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison qu'il avait fourni était assez habile pour excuser une absence de plusieurs heures sans que personne ne cherche à le contacter, aussi, il pouvait très bien la réveiller et la prendre dans ses bras, profiter de ce laps de temps qui lui était donné pour prendre soin d'elle et de son nouvel enfant, comme une vraie famille, chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Mais ce ne serait qu'une illusion qui leur ferait d'autant plus de mal lorsque viendrait pour lui le temps de partir. Il ne voulait pas la blesser davantage. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait bâti une nouvelle vie à New York.

Les yeux embués par un chagrin qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressenti, il se pencha, chassa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Comme elle ne broncha pas, semblant même ne pas s'apercevoir de sa proximité, il s'autorisa à se pencher davantage pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il était tombé amoureux de nombreuses fois depuis l'Antiquité mais, plus qu'aucun mortel, il savait ce que signifiait aimer, et la peine qu'on ressentait à perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Être Dieu signifiait suivre sa route inlassablement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter et voir celles des autres s'arrêter brutalement. Son frère, Hadès avait certainement plus de facilité à accepter cet aspect mais pour lui c'était toujours un déchirement de voir ses maîtresse et ses enfants demi-dieux mourir. On pourrait croire qu'au fils des siècles, on s'habituait à cela jusqu'à ne plus se sentir touché, que les sentiments envers les autres devenaient moins forts mais il n'en était rien. Chaque fois qu'il s'amourachait d'une mortelle, il était surpris de la puissance de ses sentiments même s'il n'avouerait jamais cela à Aphrodite, elle en serait trop heureuse. D'ailleurs, il avait pu constater que les sentiments qu'il partageait avec les humaines étaient toujours les plus forts peut-être parce que les humains, conscients de leur condition mortelle, profitait pleinement de la vie et que leurs émotions si fortes parvenaient à toucher les siennes. Sally les avait touchées très profondément, peut-être à cause de la marque qu'avait laissé tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et même si cela avait été douloureux, il espérait que le temps ne pourrait jamais l'effacer de son mémoire, qu'il parviendrait toujours à se remémorer son rire, son odeur, ses yeux bicolores aussi. Il la contempla. Les derniers mois écoulés avaient déjà laissés leur marques. Quelques petites rides étaient apparues sur son front mais elle était toujours magnifique à ses yeux. Il aurai pu la contempler de nombreuses heures mais il n'était pas là pour cela, du moins, uniquement pour cela. Alors, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, il se redressa et se tourna vers le petit berceau dans lequel le nouveau né dormait paisiblement, heureux dans son ignorance de ce qui l'attendait.

Avec moult précaution, il le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir des enfants, pas même les siens soit parce qu'ils étaient des sang-mêlés confiés à leur mère mortelle soit parce que même chez les Dieux (et Héra y veillait personnellement) c'était à l'épouse de s'occuper des enfants sauf rares exceptions. Même pour ses enfants légitimes, c'étaient Amphitrite qui en avait eu la charge. Il n'avait commencé à passer du temps avec son fils Triton que lorsque celui-ci eu atteint ses deux siècles et qu'il dut lui enseigner à devenir un digne héritier. Cependant, il avait mis un point d'honneur à visiter chacun de ses enfants après leur naissance pour leur accorder sa bénédiction. Percée ne ferait pas exception à la règle même si sa naissance risquait d'être sujet à controverse sur l'Olympe d'ici un laps de temps très court. Moins d'une dizaine d'années, surement.

Il souleva donc précautionneusement contre sa poitrine l'enfant qu'il avait détesté pendant plusieurs semaines. Car oui, il en avait voulu à cet enfant d'avoir été conçu, de l'avoir forcé à se séparer de la femme qu'il aimait plus que toute autre. Mais il avait rapidement compris que c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait et qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour reporter la faute de ses erreurs sur un enfant innocent. Son enfant, à lui et à Sally, la preuve vivante que cet été là n'avait pas été un rêve. Le seul enfant demi-dieu qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle. Il dégagea le visage de son fils des couvertures qui l'entouraient et ne put empêcher sa gorge de se nouer sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Percée Jackson. Murmura-t-il doucement. Persée.

Il avait froncé les sourcil devant son écran de brume lorsqu'il avait entendu Sally annoncer le nom de l'enfant. Persée, l'exact nom d'un des fils de son frère. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait être flatté ou non. Certes, Persée avait été un grand héros dans l'antiquité mais... c'était un fils de Zeus, par le Styx! Et ses enfants à lui alors? Ils n'avaient rien fait, peut-être ?

Il vit les yeux de l'enfant commencer à s'ouvrir et amorça un geste pour le déposer et disparaître avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer et ne réveille sa mère. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, l'enfant ne pleura pas, ne cria pas. Son regard, d'une couleur que ne pouvaient avoir que les yeux d'un enfant de la mer, trahissant leur lien de parenté, était fixé sur le sien, calme comme si reconnaissait un visage familier. Il ne s'agitait même pas dans ses couvertures. Cela noua sa gorge d'autant plus. C'était comme si lui et son fils partageaient un secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Lorsque l'enfant tendit ses petites mains vers lui, il sourit malgré lui d'un sourire que le bambin garderait à jamais dans sa mémoire, halo chaud et lumineux, réconfortant, celui d'un sourire de son père. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela avec aucun de ses enfants. Il le berça un instant, assez maladroitement. D'une voix rendu rauque par l'émotion, il prononça la bénédiction ancienne avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

-J'ai un présent pour toi, Percée, annonça-t-il à l'enfant qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds et semblait essayer de saisir sa barbe bien taillée de ses petites mains.

Le dieu de la mer dégagea un bras et dans sa main apparut une peluche. Un dauphin à la couleur délavée par un long séjour dans l'eau salée. Cela lui avait pris un certain temps pour le retrouver, ce dauphin qu'il avait offert à Sally le jour de la fête foraine mais il avait tenu à le récupérer. A ses yeux, il signifiait beaucoup. Sa rencontre avec une jeune femme qu'il aimait et qui deviendrait la mère de son fils, les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur terre ou en mer, cette été pendant lequel il avait redécouvert auprès d'une mortelle ce que signifiait vivre et éprouver. Après l'avoir jalousement gardée pendant trois mois, il avait songé qu'elle devait revenir à Persée. Ce serait certainement la seule chose qu'il tiendrait de lui, un objet d'une grande valeur à ses yeux. Sans doute Sally le reconnaîtrait et un jour, elle racontait à leur fils les sorties qu'ils faisaient alors et l'adresse dont il avait fait preuve à cette fête, pour l'impressionner.

L'enfant se saisit maladroitement de la peluche trop grande pour lui et la porta à son bouche. Attendri, Poséidon reposa le bébé dans son berceau. Il le contempla un long moment, le regardant jouer avec le dauphin en peluche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sally s'agiter. Ayant dormi plusieurs nuits à ses côtés, il sut ce que cela signifiait et il disparut dans une brise marine. L'enfant se mit alors à pleurer, réveillant totalement sa mère qui se redressa précipita et se pencha sur lui.

-Alors, Percy, qu'est-ce que...

Elle s'interrompit en découvrant la peluche que le bébé tenait dans la main avant de tourner la tête de tous côtés sans trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Cela valait certainement mieux ainsi. Elle souleva l'enfant qui criait et le berça lentement pour le calmer.

Derrière son écran de brume, Poséidon sourit d'un air serein. L'enfant grandirait entouré d'amour, contrairement à ses frères et à ses sœurs, il n'avait pas lieu d'en douter. Sa mère s'occuperait de lui, jouerait avec lui, le réconforterait lorsqu'il aurait des cauchemars, elle serait la présence maternelle qu'il fallait à chaque enfant pour grandir. Et lui, il serait la lumière parmi les ombres qui le guiderait, lui apprendrait à ressentir sa force et lui permettrait de devenir le héros qu'il devrait être un jour mais également celui qui, même si son fils ne le saurait jamais, serait fier de lui et rivaliserait d'éloquence avec Apollon pour venter ses exploits et ce, pendant plusieurs siècles.

THE END

Et voilà la fin de ma première fiction. J'espère vous avoir fait rêver, vous avoir inspiré et que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire. J'ai été très heureuse de vous la faire partager et qu'elle vous ait autant plu. Je remercie tous ceux qui auront accompagner Sally jusqu'à cet épilogue, qu'ils aient ou non laisser des reviews.

A sur une autre page web pour partager une autre fanfic et bonnes vacances à tous !

Nora Halliwell


End file.
